A House Is Not A Home
by Awoken Dreamer
Summary: Naruto is able to bring Sasuke back but is killed in the process..or was he? 6 years after his supposed death,the ANBU Captain from Suna saves Konoha from an Akatsuki attack. There's something really familiar about this ANBU Captain...*Lemons Later On*
1. Prologue

The shadowy turbulent clouds raged with lightning and thunder, as rain poured down unmercifully from the heavens above. The sparks flew madly from the clash of shuriken and kunai being slammed into one another, flying apart from contact. The curse mark spread, tainting Sasuke's body even further. Naruto could feel his heart splitting in two. His best friend, the one who he had finally experienced a bond with, was now throwing it all away to avenge his clan. Naruto shook his head, forcing his salty tears to cease from flowing down his face, over his enflamed birthmarks.

' _Talking will get me nowhere, I can see that now. No, I have to keep my promise… even if it kills me.' _Naruto thought sadly. Inside the boy was a civil war ragging, and his zeal to bring back Sasuke was fading. To do such a deed would mean that Sakura would be happy, without him once more. To do this would mean the inevitable rejection of his feelings for her. To do this would kill him inside, to bring her everything she wanted. To some, it could be called a labor of love.

Naruto opened his crimson eyes, brimming with tears, to see Sasuke's chakra infused fist, as it slammed into Naruto's unprotected jaw. Naruto flew back, the wind flowing rapidly around him. The waters abyss engulfed the young boy as he sank deeper and deeper. Naruto let himself lay beneath the surface, feeling the Kyuubi roar deep inside. The unfamiliar ablaze sensation of tainted chakra ran through his veins, straight into his gnarled heart. This was the end, Naruto could no longer hold back.

With a mighty push of strength, Naruto shot through the watery grave, surrounded by a mysterious red chakra, fusing together to form the shape of a fox around his body, closing and mending his wounds.

Sasuke screamed in anger and pain as he moved into curse stage two, his skin turning brownish gray, his hair long and lavender, wings made of his flesh and bone sprouting on his back. He glared knives at Naruto, who no longer looked at him with compassion, but instead, his eyes dripped with hate. Visibly shaking with anger, Naruto formed his Rasangan, fusing his two sources of chakra together, as Sasuke charged his Chidori. With all the strength Naruto could muster, his mind altered by the Kyuubi, he blindingly shot towards Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, glaring with hate.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in unison.

The two Jutsus collided, suspending time for just a split flash. The flashbacks of the two ninja flashed through their minds. As desperately as Naruto has wished to save Sasuke, the bond between them had been severed, by the hate Naruto felt for Sasuke and all the pain he was going to cause when Sakura would reject Naruto once more.

With a loud explosion, both ninja were flown backward, enclosed in a blinding light.

A few moments later, Kakashi arrived on the scene of the battle. Lying on the ground, unconscious laid Sasuke who had reverted to his normal state. A small pool of blood lay around Sasuke, and Kakashi picked up the broken boy. His eyes searched through the never-ending downpour to see the familiar spiky blond hair, enthusiastic cerulean eyes, and the fox like grin he had grown to love. Yet, all that met him were tears of angels, crying over the loss.

"Naruto must have been obliterated by the explosion." Pakkun whimpered gruffly, holding in his mouth the torn up headband that had been Naruto's.

Kakashi said nothing, and held the bloody headband. He shed silent tears for his long lost student, grieving that he had not arrived just a second prior.

"Naruto… "Kakashi sobbed lightly, while holding the headband across his chest, over his breaking heart.

Far off in the distance, three Suna ninja knelt over a fallen Ninja. Using remedies found in the cacti of the desert, Temari applied the oils with great care. Kankuro and Garra stood back, their expressions bleak.

"Damnit Naruto, wake up!" Temari shouted, her eyes filling with tears. She owed so much to Naruto; after all she had done for her brother. Garra was slowly changing, along with his respected status in Suna; he also was becoming a much-loved ninja. Not all this would have been possible without Naruto aiding Garra and befriending him.

Naruto remained in Kyuubi mode, his whiskers inflamed as the Kyuubi worked to repair the internal damage. Naruto could hear the faint voice of an angel calling for him to open his eyes.

With great effort, Naruto fluttered his crimson eyes open, and slowly they reverted to the familiar blue. His eyes rested in Temari's, seeing the care and concern he had needed all his life.

"It's about time you knucklehead. Come with us, we'll take you back to Suna where you can rest up before heading back to Konoha and then…" Temari started to say

"No." Naruto said as he cut her off.

"Excuse me?" Temari asked, taken back by the sharpness of his tone.

"I will not go back to Konoha, not now, not ever. I think that it is best if everyone assumes I was killed. Garra, do you understand?" Naruto spoke softly, with remorse.

"Unfortunately, I do." Garra nodded, as he closed his eyes.

With the help of his rescuers, Naruto hobbled towards Suna, forevermore to turn his back on Konoha, until one fateful day in the distant future…

~~ Read and Review. This will be a long story, so I do hope that you will all follow it until the end. Feel free to PM me, or visit my Myspace page, which is under my homepage link on my profile. Reviews are appreciated.~~ (=^_^=)

+Awoken Dreamer+


	2. Blooming Hearts

~~ Wow, I wasn't expecting this well of a turn out. " A House Is Not A Home" has already received 14 reviews and 789 hits. Thank you all for your interest in my story. Feel free to PM me, and thank you to those who did.~~ (=^_^=)

The sound of cheering and celebrating echoed through the bustling streets of Konoha, through the gates, and into the deep woods that surrounded the prosperous villages. The villagers were happy and merry, celebrating the fateful day six years prior, that the demon child of Konoha had been killed to the hands of the glorious Sasuke Uchiha. The Hokage of Konoha watched down at the village, disgust rising up in her throat like vomit. Her unfailing gaze glared knives down at the village, her amber eyes darkening with anger. To her right, Shizune stood, holding her emotions tight within her. From the day that Naruto had been killed, Konoha was slowly losing its stability. Within the village laid a civil war, those who still supported and cared for their lost comrade, and those who celebrated in Naruto's passing on. The separation began with the Council and the Hokage and like a stream, trickled down to even the citizens of Konoha. The whole situation had caused teams to be split, just to keep the Ninja from attacking on another. If there were to be any chaos or an attack on the village, Konoha would fall into the hands of whoever led the attack.

Tsunade grabbed her bottle of sake, and drank deep, trying to drown the demons of burden and guilt she felt towards the death of her adopted brother that resided deep within her soul.

'_If only I had sent a Jounin with them… maybe he would still be here.' _

Tsunade thought, holding the crystal necklace that had been found a few yards from the battle site. Tears of regret fell off her long eyelashes, and splashed onto the hard wood floor. Shizune cast her glance to the ground, sighing deeply. The only teams that had remained intact was Team 8, 10, and Team Guy. Team 8 had left the village on a mission, all too happy to get away from the ones known as the "Blood Traitors". These ones were known as the "Blood Cleansers". With a great sigh, Tsunade returned to her seat to fill out more paper work trying to keep her mind occupied.

Meanwhile outside of the gates, three Suna ANBU members perched on a tree branch overlooking Konoha. The members wore the masks of a wolf, a tiger, and the captain wore that of a fox.

"Leader- Sama, is everything alright?" The ANBU with the tiger mask asked, turning his gaze to his unusually quite captain.

"Yes. Make preparations. We will be staying until the Akatsuki attacks, such as our Kazekage has informed us of." The fox mask ANBU captain ordered, his voice raspy.

With a salute, the two other ANBU members began to set up their camp, and the Jutsus that would be needed to keep them in complete stealth mode. With a deep sigh, the captain removed his mask after checking the stability of the Jutsus. His long bangs flowed in the wind, covering his sharp cerulean eyes.

' _I never thought I would return to this place.' _Naruto thought with a deep sigh. The pain he held for how he was abused and discriminated against were silently rising deep from within him. His crystal eyes began to change into a deep crimson, his fists shaking with anger at the village who had betrayed him. A feral snarl escaped from his lips as he felt the chakra signature of the betrayal source training, Sasuke.

With a tight turn, Naruto jumped down from the tree branch, landing much to quietly from such a height. The other two ANBU members were waiting patiently, knowing all too well, how their Captain must be feeling. The one who wore the wolf mask was named Hayek, and was a former resident to the sound village, but had left when Orichimaru's reign on power became too much to bear, and had become a Suna Nin. His spiky onyx black hair ended at his shoulder blades, while one fringe covered his right emerald colored eye. The one who wore the tiger mask was known as Majin and had been a resident to the Hidden Rain village, but left after the death of his parents. His mahogany brown hair was tied back into a half ponytail, with the ends ending at the base of his neck. His eyes were the color of a honey color, and sometimes Naruto lost himself in his eyes, thinking of how much they looked like Tsunade's.

All three Ninja still wore their headbands of Suna on their foreheads as a sign of respect and loyalty. As the three Suna ninja sat by the fire, watching the sunset over the hills of trees, Hayek let out a low whistle.

"Man, this place is so gorgeous. I love the plant life. It might be worth the trip to come here and train more often."

"Don't let this place confuse you Hayek," Naruto cut in, " It may appear to be a land of bliss and harmony but it's a wolf in sheep's clothing. Inside the village you see the true turmoil, and once you've let your guard down, that is when it will reach inside of you, and take your soul. This aura of peace is only a façade, and empty dream."

With the end of his statement, an eerie silence fell among the ANBU members, until they all resided to sleep.

Naruto tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. His mind was full of his long hidden memories of his tainted home village. Growling deep in his throat, he sat up and rubbed his hand across his sleep ridden eyes. As he stepped out from his tent, he stretched his back, as the moonlight reflected off of his unusually tan skin.

"So, that's where the seal is." Majin spoke, as he leaned against a tree, pointing to the seal on Naruto's toned stomach.

"Yes, this is where it is locked up. I've been able to tap into as much power as I want to. He's actually not so bad, once you are alone, you learn who really gives a damn about you. As it stands, the Kyuubi was always there for me though everything. He's saved my life on more than one occasion, and I know now that the true demons in this world are people." Naruto explained, deep in thought.

Majin was about to speak, but was silenced when Naruto shot through the air, and pinned him to the ground.

"What the Hell man, get off of.." but was silenced when Naruto put his hand over his mouth.

"Get ready, they're close." Naruto whispered harshly, indicating to the Kunai that was embedded into the tree trunk, dripping with poison, that were Majin's head had been seconds prior. Glancing quickly at the swift moving Team 8 returning to the village.

With pure adrenaline surging in their veins, the three ANBU members quickly dressed, and prepared for battle. Naruto put his mask on, and pulled out his Katana, ready to kill. Stepping from the boundaries of their camp, the three ANBU members came face to face with the black robes with red clouds, the Akatsuki.

"Ah, ANBU members? Obviously from Suna. Aren't you three far from home?" The man with pale blue skin and gills asked.

"Kisame, and Itachi. I have to say that it's an honor to be the ones to kill you." Naruto spoke, disguising his voice with a Jutsu.

"Try it boy." Kisame growled as he pulled out his sharkskin blade.

"Wolf, Tiger, take on him. I'll take down the other one." Naruto ordered.

"Hai!" They shouted in unison, rushing forward.

"Hm. Your disguise doesn't work on my Sharnigan, Naruto." Itachi spoke, his voice monotone.

"Maybe I shouldn't kill you, and you could save me a lot of trouble by killing your Bastard brother for me." Naruto mused, cracking his knuckles.

Itachi froze, and for a split moment, his façade was cracked.

"However, I think I'll just be the one to wipe of the accursed Uchiha name." Naruto growled, as red chakra surged around his body.

Jumping back, Itachi began the hand signs for his Fireball Jutsu, but was taken off guard as Naruto lunged through the air, but was stalled as a Kunai ripped through his stomach. With incredible speed, even with his injury, Naruto landed his punch and shattered Itachi's jaw with a chakra infused punch. Before Itachi could recover, Naruto lunged through the air, forming hand signals.

"Wind Style, Suffocation Jutsu!"

With that, millions of small bubbles of wind surged down Itachi's throat, collecting the oxygen molecules.

Gagging and gasping for breath, Itachi grasped his throat, trying to force any oxygen into his burning lungs.

"This is the end." Naruto spoke with no emotion, plunged his katana into Itachi's unprotected neck, and decapitated the eldest survivor of the Uchiha massacre. Blood sprayed out from his wound, covering Naruto from head to toe. With a final look on the corpse, Naruto turned around and joined Majin and Hayek who had destroyed Kisame with a blast of explosive fireball.

"Are you alright Leader- Sama?" Majin asked quickly, seeing the gaping hole in Naruto's stomach.

Before Naruto could reply, he sank to his knees, using a Jutsu of that multitude caused him to use all of his chakra, and the blood loss was making him weak.

"Damn it, Majin go into the village and get Tsunade or something." Hayek groaned, knowing that Naruto would not like anyone from Konoha to know he was alive.

"Are you serious, he would be furious! He'd kill us." Majin shook his head.

"Look, Temari is too far away, and I don't know of any other Medical Nins in Konoha besides Tsunade. He will die without it, so just do it!" Hayek ordered, as Naruto began to grow pale from blood loss.

Majin sighed in frustration. Naruto had become his close friend, and he could not just sit back as he bled out. With a curt nod, Majin stood, and began to run towards Konoha, focusing chakra to his feet to run faster than humanly possible.

As he reached the gates, he slowed down, but ran right past the two ninja at the gate. Majin looked around, seeing how he must stand out. His team did not wear the standard ANBU uniforms. Hayek and himself wore loose Gi pants, that were black with a loose shirt, with black fishnet vests underneath. They also wore a white cape that tied around their neck, and flowed down to their back. Naruto as the captain wore a similar outfit, which was in the color of burnt orange, with a black sash, and black cape of similar design.

As Majin continued down to the Hokage mansion, he stopped suddenly when he spotted Tsuande walking down the street.

"Hokage- Sama!" He shouted, and ran to her.

"ANBU from Suna? What are you doing in my village?" She asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Please, you must come. Our captain has fallen, and is dying… please, you need to save him!" Majin pleaded.

"Let's go." She nodded, and they ran out of the village.

As they ran, she noticed the corpses of the two fallen Akatsuki members, making a mental note to ask what had happened.

"Here he is." Majin stopped, gasping for breath.

Tsunade nodded, and began to heal the Captain. Her hands began to glow blue with chakra, and the wound began to heal quite rapidly. Majin and Hayek stood back, and waited semi-impatiently. After a few moments, Naruto stirred, and opened his eyes, which widened to see Tsunade standing above of him.

"Ah, glad to see you're alive, you're one lucky guy." Tsunade grinned.

"Thank you for your help. We were under orders from our Kazekage to stop Itachi and Kisame from attacking the leaf, looking for the nine tails. Itachi just got a Kunai in me before I killed him. Thank you once more and we will be on our way now." Naruto saluted, showing respect, although inside he was breaking.

With a nod, the three ANBU members took off, heading for Suna. Halfway there, Naruto turned off from the group to take sometime on his own. As he was walking, sat down and began to meditate. From his behind, a gently hand rested on his shoulder. Naruto glanced behind him, and took off his mask, smiling at the person.

"Hey there Temari" Naruto grinned lightly.

Temari said nothing, and sat down next to Naruto, running her hands through his hair.

"How was your mission?" She mused.

"It was a success… although Tsunade had to heal me, luckily she didn't see who I was do to my mask…" Naruto groaned as he shook his head.

Temari gasped, and embraced Naruto.

"Thanks Temari, I'm glad to have a friend like you." Naruto murmured as he held her.

"Yeah, same goes to you." Temari sighed… _' Just a friend.. I wish that would change…" _

Temari gasped as she felt the hot wetness of a tear fall down from Naruto's eyes as he let out his emotions. Temari held him tighter, letting him cry out all the emotions he had kept inside all these years. Naruto pulled away gently, wiping his tear stained eyes, and smiled.

Temari and Naruto's eyes locked, and Temari felt a slight blush rising on her cheeks. She leaned forward slightly, but Naruto pulled away, looking at the ground.

"C'mon, let us go home." Naruto stood, and helped Temari up, and the two walked back to Suna, both feeling the new sensation building up in their hearts.

~~ Read && Review please.~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	3. You Can Never Outrun The Past

~~ Thank you all for your reviews!~~ (=^_^=)

The sun rose gently over the horizon, as Naruto stirred. Temari and himself had taken up a camp before trying to make it back to Suna before nightfall. The bright sunlight reflected off Naruto's smiling face, he was generally happy every morning since he had become a Ninja to Suna. With a fleeting look, he noticed that Temari had fallen asleep and curled up against his chest. Naruto found his eyes taking in all of her morning beauty. Her light blonde hair was slightly askew from her sleep, her beautiful peaceful expression. With a slight sigh, Naruto ran his fingers across her face, down to her jaw bone. Her skin was surprisingly soft for being in such a dry climate. Naruto felt the sudden urge to place his lips over her own, but fought back. Groaning lightly, he slid Temari off of him, careful not to wake her.

Naruto stretched his muscles, knowing that he was awake much too early. His sleep laced eyes squinted against the horizon's early light. His thoughts drifted back to seeing Tsunade, the woman who he had considered his Mom. He remembered seeing his old crystal necklace, that he had taken off and left on the ground when he left Konoha for good, around her neck. She had a look of sadness in her eyes, one he rarely saw. Deep inside, Naruto could feel his frozen heart melting towards memories he had locked up long ago. Jumping from the ground, he shot into a tree, and rested on a high tree branch, tears filling up in his eyes.

"Kyu, are you there?" Naruto asked into the silence.

From within, the Kyuubi roared lightly.

"**That's a stupid question. Of course I'm here, I'm always here."**

"Then you know what's going on, so tell me, what should I do? I love my life in Suna, I have never been so accepted in my life. I walk into the village from a mission, and people actually run up and greet me, with real compassion. They love me, care for me. My feelings for Temari are maybe growing, I don't know. I'm so confused on everything. Could you just give me so advice? I wouldn't come to you and ask if I didn't know what to do."

"**Look kit, don't get me wrong, I like you. You're most likely the best host I've ever had, so I don't want you to do something you'll regret. Think about it, how did they really treat you in Konoha? Does it even compare to how they treat you in Suna? Yeah, maybe you should let a few people know you're alive, cause not all of Konoha hated you… but by the same token there is Temari. I can feel how you feel when you are with her, you're falling for her, aren't you?" **

"Yeah, I think so. I just don't want to get her involved with me. I mean, she's a Kage's daughter, she's so perfect, she's the perfect girl for me. Yet, I don't know what I would do. I don't know how to love anyone…"

"**You know how to. You just aren't used to someone returning any in return. You still harbor feelings for Sakura…"**

" Okay, that's it. Enough."

Naruto ended the conversation, shutting his mind off from the Kyuubi once more. Shaking with rage, Naruto jumped down with force, and the ground cracked around him on impact. Naruto's eyes glowed a blood red, his birthmarks enhanced. Naruto bit down on his lip, trying to keep his growl in, his lips sinking deep into his lip.

"Naruto, are you okay?" A gentle voice cooed from behind him.

Naruto caught the smell of Temari and quickly composed himself. With a sigh, Naruto turned around with a plastic smile on his face.

"Yeah, how'd ya sleep?"

"Naruto, I know the difference between your fake smile and your real smile. I've spent enough time with you to know the difference. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but you forget, I have no aversion to Jinchuurikis." Temari said, her voice sharp, her hands on her hips.

"I haven't forgotten." Naruto responded, shaking his head lightly.

With that Naruto and Temari picked up the camp, and began the walk back to Suna in silence. The familiar sensation of warm sand greeted Naruto's feet, and he smiled inward. The atmosphere of Suna, although it had taken some getting used to, had become a part of Naruto. The humid, wet and plant life infested Konoha just wasn't him anymore.

As Naruto entered the gates of Suna, he was bombarded by residents who were happy to see him home. Temari grinned as Naruto picked up a small child who had run out. Naruto laughed, and smiled, more than happy to be home. Naruto managed his way though the crowd, Temari trailing slightly behind him. As Naruto reached the steps to the Kazekage's mansion, he nodded at the guarding ANBU, and made his way up the stairs.

As Temari and Naruto reached the doors, they paused. With a sigh, Naruto pushed the doors open, and chuckled slightly. Garra was a little preoccupied with his blossoming love life, as Matsuri and him were sharing a passionate kiss. Temari coughed lightly, and the two lovers broke apart, blushing furiously.

"Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you to knock before barging in?" Garra growled with a slight glare.

"Sorry, I never really learned that. It's always been a habit." Naruto chuckled while ruffling his hair.

"Well I'm glad to see everything went well. Hayek and Majin already gave the report on the successful mission. All you need to do is sign this form for your personal shipment of ramen from Konoha. I'm quite surprised that they haven't figured out that it's been your ordering it all these years." Garra chuckled, as he handed over the form.

"Alright, alright." Naruto laughed, signing the form as the ANBU captain of Suna.

"Temari and I are going to go stock up on some battle equipment and items, then go to train. Send a bird if you need me." Naruto said, as he spun around, his cape flowing behind him.

Temari and Naruto began to walk through the village, talking and laughing. They were unable to be separated, from the moment Naruto became a Suna-Nin. Now the two Jounin level Ninjas walked through the town as young adults, and respected in the highest regard, only second to the council and the Kazekage. With a quick hug, Naruto went to get some battle items, specifically made to deal with his personal case with the Kyuubi. Naruto pushed past the curtain to the item store, and went to the counter. Naruto handed over his Ryo, and accepted his special chakra balancer pills, and walked out of the door, only to stop dead in his tracks.

On the other side of the wide street, stood his Sensei. Naruto took in the man's white spiky hair, the mask, the slanted headband. Next to the man stood a Ninja Naruto never had seen before, obviously his replacement. Quickly walking through the crowd Naruto passed by, his heart racing. As he turned a corner, and into an alley, Naruto sank to his knees his head in his hands. Naruto shot his head up when he heard an all too familiar chuckle. His tear stained eyes shot up to see the two star crossed lovers, Sasuke and Sakura pressed against each other, sharing a loving kiss. A sparkle hit Naruto's eyes as he noticed the diamond ring on Sakura's hand.

The world seemed to fall down before Naruto's eyes. The sounds of his village, the buildings, it all faded into black. Naruto growled, deep in his throat as he felt his heart shattering. With a strangled cry, Naruto bolted to the rooftops of Suna, and began to race to leave. Temari looked up, and saw the red chakra dancing from rooftop to rooftop and her hand shot to her mouth. She began to run, but stopped when her eyes laid on the Konoha Ninja. Sakura laughed, and turned around to see Temari looking at her. Their eyes locked, and Temari glared a hard glare, and Sakura shuddered from the killer intent. Temari shot out from the crowd, and the ANBU members raced after her to see what was wrong. Temari stopped, and turned around.

"No. Don't follow me, everything is okay. I will deal with the Captain." Temari ordered, in front of the new Team 7.

Temari shot through the crowd, and into the deep desert. She focused her chakra, and found the signature of Naruto hidden deep within a sand cave. Naruto was bent forward on his hands and knees, pounding his fists into the ground, two tails of red chakra flowing behind him. Temari approached with caution, a seal in her hand, ready to place on to control the Kyuubi.

"Naruto…" Temari cooed as she sat down in front of Naruto, her hand on his shoulder.

Naruto paused, his blood eyes, locking onto deep jade eyes. Temari winced feeling the raw pain that reflected off of her unknown lover's eyes.

"I… I don't even know why I'm surprised." Naruto whimpered, his voice half of his own, half the kyuubi's.

"It's okay, you must be feeling the shock. You can't always prepare yourself for everything. You don't have to be alone anymore, as it was, half of the ANBU team rushed to see what was wrong, and if you were okay. You are loved now, please, don't push me away anymore. I want to be here for you, through the rough and the smooth times." Temari pleaded, a tear falling down her face.

Naruto calmed down, until he reverted to his normal state. He took Temari into his arms, and held her. While stroking his fingers down her face, he expressed the feelings that had been on his heart.

"It feels weird that I'm finally worth it, even though I'm not even close to being perfect. You keep on giving, expecting hardly anything in return. All you keep doing is making a difference in my life. I don't know any other way to show all that I can be for you, anywhere you need me to be, and you will get the very best of me." Naruto whispered.

Temari's eyes widened, never really knowing the feelings that Naruto had held deep inside.

"Naruto, this is the last night you will be alone, look me in the eyes, so you know it's true. I'll be everything you need me to be. Just give me your hand, and I will help you hold on tonight." Temari whispered in return.

Naruto held her close, feeling the bliss that came from holding the only girl that had ever felt right in his arms.

"We need to take this slow Temari. We need to do this right." Naruto smiled lightly.

"I won't rush it." Temari nodded.

With a moment's hesitation, Naruto bend forward, and Temari leaned in as well. With a light sigh, Naruto placed his lips gently on Temari's and held it. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours, hours into days. Time seemed to become useless as the two lost themselves in the feelings that were growing like fire inside of them, erasing the numbness they once felt.

As the two separated, Naruto put his mask on, and with Temari's hand in his own, they returned to the village, only to be stopped by Kakashi and Garra.

"Fox, Temari, you two are to leave with Kakashi to Konoha. The Hokage wishes to speak to you, as the Captain of the ANBU. Tiger and Wolf will be coming with you as well. Temari you will be going in my place. With the recent Akatsuki activity, I think it's best to stay in the village." Garra ordered.

As they were planning to leave ,Garra walked up to Naruto, and put him in a brotherly hug.

"You won't be alone. Kankuro and others will be following. I don't trust Konoha very much. Don't worry, Suna is on your side." Garra whispered.

Naruto nodded, and gathered his courage, and began the long journey back to the place he had run away from all those years ago, where his appearance would be made.

~~ R&R Please. Thank you all for reading by the way.~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	4. Realization

~~ Just in case anyone is interested, the stats of this story are as follows: Reviews: 44, Hits: 6,183, Favs: 83. Maybe this is just me, but I am quite happy with these stats. It's actually doing a lot better than my other story, which is really interesting. So with that, I thank you all, especially: Hachibihorn, and Shikamaruoftheleafvillage for your support on this story.~~ (=^_^=)

The Konoha ninja waiting patiently in the living room of Naruto's home, or to them, he was only the ANBU Captain. Temari waiting patiently in the doorway of Naruto's room, watching her love carefully. Naruto and Temari had lived together since they were twelve, and became the closest of friends. Naruto turned around, and held out a scroll to Temari. Temari walked in, and closed the door behind her. Filled with curiosity, Kakashi began to admire the structure of the homes in Suna. They were build to last, and actually, in his opinion, were more structurally sound than the homes in Konoha.

Upstairs, Temari was gathering her chakra for form the special seal into Naruto.

" I need you to do this Temari. They can't know who I am, and I am liable to let the Kyuubi take control if I get mad at them for whatever reason. This seal will stop that from happening for up to 72 hours. I have some chakra pills that were made for myself and Gaara to keep our seal from weakening. I'll be taking those as well." Naruto sighed, as Temari nodded, indicating she was ready.

Naruto shed off his shirt, and Temari found her concentration suffering, seeing his v shape on his abdomen, and his all toned core muscles. Naruto didn't notice, as all he was thinking about was how much pain this seal would cause. Naruto braced himself as best as he could, and Temari performed the hand signs and slapped her hand across Naruto's exposed seal.

"Ungh" Naruto groaned, as pain radiated through his entire body like an inferno.

Temari closed her eyes, stepping back. Naruto fell onto his knees, sweat poring down his body as he trembled with pain. Temari went to hold him, but Naruto put a hand up. Straightening up, Naruto staggered to his feet. His eyes locked onto the chain markings that etched into his skin, around his seal. The chains moved around the seal, constricting the seal, and making it temporarily disappear. Deep within Naruto, the voice boomed of his host.

"_**I don't like this Naruto. You make sure not to get yourself killed on this mission…"**_the Kyuubi said as his voice faded with the seal.

"Are you ready now?" Temari asked, gazing at the ground

"Yes, let's go." Naruto sighed, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

The two Jounin Ninja walked down the stairs, and met the Konoha Nins, who were looking around. Apparently, they had heard the strangled cry that had escaped from his lips, and were anxious for trouble. With a nod, they left his house, and began the two day journey to Konoha.

The walk was very quiet, considering Naruto had told Majin and Hayek to stay in the village to guard the Kazekage. With the silence, the trip seemed to be taking much longer than usual. With a start, Kakashi stopped. As if on cue, Sasuke and Sakura stopped. The Ninja Naruto had seen with them wasn't on their team, but just a Ninja in Suna. Naruto and Temari stopped with a sigh.

"Okay, so it's obvious that this journey is awkward for everyone, so I say everyone take a seat and introduce yourselves. It will help break the ice. Who would like to go first? All you have to do is say your name, your affinity, your Jutsus, and your rank."

"I will." Naruto said, " I can't say my name do to my status as an ANBU Captain, so just call me Fox. I am a wind affinity. My main Jutsus are: Rasangan, Wind Style Blade Cut, Wind Style Suffocation Jutsu, and I hold the contract with the Fox. I am a Jounin level. Any other questions?" Naruto explained.

"Um… yeah. Are you native to Suna?" Sakura asked.

"As it stands no. I was born it another village, but my real family resides in Suna."

"Why did you even come on this mission? I know that relations with our two villages have been slowly deteriorating. Why would you do anything for our Hokage? Ever since the death of Naruto… All these damn Jinchuurikis like the Kazekage always make things worse…" Sasuke asked.

Temari shot her glace and snarled, and was going to punch Sasuke into tomorrow, but Naruto beat her to it. With one movement, Naruto pinned Sasuke to the ground, his Katana pressed against Sasuke's throat. Kakashi's one visible eye widened.

'_How did he move so fast?' _

"If you ever say one more bad thing about my Kazekage I swear, it will be the very last word you will ever say again; do you hear me Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto growled deep.

Sasuke glared at the unknown Ninja, Sakura prepared to defend her fiancé.

"Everyone calm down." Kakashi ordered, feeling the tension.

With a push, Sasuke launched Naruto high into the air, and Naruto landed with a twist of his body, onto his feet. He landed right next to his Love, Temari, both prepared for battle.

"Do you even know what it's like to be a Jinchuuriki, Sasuke? Do you even know what it's like to be classified as a monster, a demon? Not to be seen as a human, never to be loved? No one ever asks if you want this, it just happens to you. Believe it or not, Jinchuurikis are human… and need to be loved just like everyone does!" Naruto shouted, held back by Temari.

"How would you know anything about it Fox? You obviously are loved in your village, I didn't even mean to kill Naruto and now I'm not even accepted in my own village! I would take back it all if I could. It wasn't even my own actions, it was the stupid curse mark! I finally have the right seal around it, and still nothing from the village. You don't know anything about pain or suffering!" Sasuke shouted back.

Naruto grew still, and turned around stiffly, his body tense.

"I don't know anything…is that all you can say?" Naruto's voice came out hoarse.

Sasuke was about to ask what he meant, but was silenced by Naruto and Kakashi getting into their battle stances.

"Akatsuki. I think it's Kisame." Kakashi stated.

"That's odd, his partner isn't here, but there is another odd signature. I knew that had to have been a clone I fought..." Naruto stated.

Without warning, a kunai flew through the air, and barely missed it's mark. Temari jumped back, her eyes squinting with concentration.

"Oh what do we have here? What an odd combination… Suna with Konoha. We have the Copy Ninja, The younger brother of Itachi, The young apprentice of Tsunade's, and then we have the ANBU Captain from Suna and the ambassador for Suna. None of you mean much to me, except you." Kisame chuckled holding his sharkskin blade towards Naruto.

"Something about you seems oddly familiar. I can't put my finger on it, but I know you from somewhere. That must mean I need to kill you." Kisame smiled.

"Go ahead and try." Naruto responded, stepping in front of the group.

"N…Fox no!" Temari yelled, almost slipping on his name.

"I will take him on. I am on this mission to protect Konoha from the Akatsuki. Do not interfere, this fight is mine." Naruto growled cracking his knuckles.

Kisame charged forward, swinging his blade. Naruto jumped back, but realized that Kisame was aiming towards Temari.

"I'm your opponent!" Naruto yelled, creating a shadow clone to tackle Kisame.

Kisame glared, and turned his attention to the young ANBU.

"Shadow clones, eh? You must have a lot of built up chakra if you can waste some like that."

Naruto glared behind his mask, his fists clenched. Naruto charged forward, while taking out his Katana. His katana struck with Kisame's sharkskin, and the two held, fighting for dominance. The ground grew hot, and cracked beneath the two Ninja's feet as their power was tested. Chakra began to surge around Naruto as he focused his, and with a sudden burst of power the Missing Nin was thrown off on to his back, and Naruto launched through the air, and attempting to plunge the Katana into his chest, but Kisame blocked it with his sword. Naruto yelled out a warning when he saw Itachi launch through the air, to attack his brother from behind. They turned around and began to fight the master of the Sharnigan.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Naruto sneered.

"Don't worry, we're not going to share your secret Naruto. We just want to have a little fun." Kisame smirked in response.

Kisame chuckled, his hands creating signs.

"Water Prision Shark Dance!" as a dome of water began to surround Kisame.

Naruto began to retreat, knowing all to well of Kisame's abilities. Naruto smiled a smile behind his mask, and came up with a plan. Standing still, Naruto let himself be captured in the dome of water.

"No!" Temari screamed, fighting the urge not to leave her battle, and join his.

Kisame grinned an evil grin as he saw Naruto trapped in his watery trap, but was taken back as Naruto smiled as well. With hands moving too quickly to watch, Naruto formed a Jutsu.

An explosion of wind shot around Naruto, causing the water around him to be shot up, and to not touch him. Kisame stared in awe at such a large amount of chakra that must take to use, and realized that he could not penetrate the shield of wind that Naruto had put up.

"Funny you should say that Kisame, I want to have some fun too." Naruto smirked, while charging a Rasangan, one in each hand.

Kisame launched back, but it was much too late. Naruto burst forward and slammed the two Rasangans into Kisame, who blew out of his watery dome, and smashed, into the ground. Kakashi watched this happen with awe, knowing that young man was more powerful than he even was.

"Sorry, the game ends here." Naruto grimaced, and decapitated Kisame with one swish of his razor sharp blade.

Meanwhile, the others had let Sasuke take on his brother.

"You're still weak Sasuke" Itachi frowned as he sidestepped the Chidori, " In fact, you should know that you're still not worth fighting." Itachi sighed, and trapped Sasuke, and everyone else besides Naruto in a Genjutsu. Sasuke screamed, and held his head, fighting back. The others fought back, and eventually fell, unable to stand after such mental exhaustion.

Itachi jumped over quickly, and Naruto who was unprotected. Temari screamed, and Team 7 watched in horror as the kunai met the mask, as the ear splintering sound porcelain shattering filled the air. Naruto yelled, and threw Itachi into the ground, shooting balls of wind out of his hands, causing puffy white smoke to surround them. As the smoke cleared, Itachi was on the ground with Naruto on top of him, his back to his old team mates.

"You Bastard, Die!" Naruto yelled, his fists pounding into Itachi's face, if you could call it a face, as it has been smashed in and no longer was recognizable.

"That's enough." Temari soothed, restraining Naruto off of Itachi, " Let Sasuke give the final blow."

Not letting them see his face, he turned around, hearing Sasuke yell

"Chidori" and hearing the hand go through Itachi's chest, through his heart.

The team remained silent, and Naruto swore softly, holding the pieces of his mask that couldn't be fixed. Temari gripped his arm, knowing how hard this was going to be for him.

"I'm sorry about your mask, but it's okay. You can trust us, we won't reveal your identity." Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto locked eyes with Temari, and with a sigh he spoke.

"We don't need to finish the interviews. Sasuke- You're a chunin level. You master the lightning and fire elements. You're greatest ambition has just been filled, and even though you don't have dreams, you have determination. Sakura, you're also a chunin level. You are the master of earth elements. You are engaged to the one thing you love, and you should be happy since the one thing you hate was killed. Kakashi- You're a Jounin level, a master of all elements, and summon hounds. I would say you have no dislikes or likes due to you the fact you wouldn't mention them." Naruto rambled.

"How could you possibly know all of that? That was what we talked about as a team when it was first introduced." Sakura gasped.

"This is how…" Naruto groaned, and turned around.

Kakashi gasped, with Sasuke and Sakura. The silence filled the air, making the air incredibly thick.

"…Naruto? Is that really you?" Sakura asked, after a long time of silence.

"Yes." Naruto said, his voice chocked.

Sasuke just looked with wide eyes. Tears brimming up.

'_He didn't really die?'_

Kakashi walked over silently, and embraced the young man. Kakashi had always believed it to be partly his fault for his student's death, and now he was alive and well.

"Why didn't you ever come home?" Sakura whispered, "I waited for you for months, thinking that somehow you must have survived. Why, just tell me why!" Sakura yelled.

"I needed to have a change… to go somewhere where I was loved…needed…respected. I needed a better life. Damnit, Sakura, you were killing me! I loved you, I wanted only you, and that was all. I brought back your precious Sasuke for you, now leave me in peace. Knowing I'm alive doesn't change anything. I am a Suna Nin now." Naruto shouted back.

"You can't mean that! Konoha is your home!" Sakura argued back.

"Really, then? Then what was just celebrated a couple days ago? Oh, that's right, it was my death! You all that a home? Are you mental?" Naruto argued back.

Sakura stopped, and looked at the ground in shame. All that he said made complete sense.

"Look, here's the deal. I'll continue this mission. I'm not going to give up on the orders that my Kazekage gave me, but I will need a new mask until then. I would rather not deal with the citizens of the accursed village I have to go into. I will let the people I want to know, know that I am alive. If any of you say a word about me, know that you will be breaking a S-Rank rule. And that is grounds to break our treaty." Naruto stated with a hard glare, before giving a slight smile to his Old Sensei, thinking of how caring he was, but not as much as Baki was. For whatever reason, Baki took him right under his wing, and cared for him immediately.

"Alright Naruto. I suppose we can wait for a new mask to arrive. After all, Kankuro already left to retrieve one. Isn't that right?" Kakashi asked, still in shock.

"Of course. It'll take one day for him to come back. Some of us still have wounds to mend to." Naruto responded with a smile, and turned around to lead Temari and him to the nearby lake to clean up her wounds.

Team 7 watched as he walked away, not even knowing that Naruto was in love with Temari, or how conflicted Naruto really was.

~~ R & R Please~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	5. Returning

~~ Hey everyone! I'd like to make a note, that I do not own Naruto. I am writing a FanFICTION, so if you would like to read a story based on the actual Magna, then read the Magna. I have changed things like the "Curse Mark" to make it my own story. Don't get me wrong, I do appreciate all of your reviews, I just wanted to tell you all that. Now, with that out of the way, let us continue. (=^_^=)

The cool water flowed gently around the ankles of the two Suna wind masters, as they looked over their wounds. Naruto, groaned knowing without the Kyuubi's influence, he couldn't simply heal on his own anymore. Gathering some leftover chakra, his hands began to glow blue and Naruto placed his hands on the small cuts that Temari had on her body, and on the broken rib she had received from her fight with Itachi. Naruto then placed his hands on his minor wounds, until he was back to normal.

Temari looked at Naruto, wishing she could read his mind. Naruto, without warning, peeled off his shirt, and dove head first into the deep water. With hands moving quickly, Naruto formed a pocket of wind to surround his mouth, allowing him to breathe underwater. He began to kick downward, until he was about 30 feet under the water. It was there, that Naruto lost himself.

Tears flowed down his face, his emotions out of control. He screamed into the silence of the water, punching through the water. His eyes shut, trying to stop the memories that flooded through his mind, causing cold nostalgia to cut through him like a blade. Naruto could feel his throat growing numb from all of his screaming, he was also aware that Temari was swimming underwater to find him, as he could sense her chakra signature, but nothing truly mattered. The pain was killing him inside, he needed release. Naruto's pain was so great, he felt the seal breaking, he knew that without letting out an immense amount of chakra, the seal Temari placed on him would break, and although Naruto had great control over the Kyuubi do to some intense training, after five tails, he lost control of all of his senses. With a great amount of concentration, Naruto collected his chakra and slowly let out a small amount, a little at a time. Naruto was so engrossed in his concentration, he didn't even notice as a certain blonde Suna Nin swam right to him, using the same Jutsu. Without warning, she tackled him underwater, causing the whiskered Jinchuuriki to jump in surprise. The shock sent his careful process into haywire, and the chakra flooded out, causing Naruto to fly through the water, and shoot straight into the air. Naruto groaned as he was high enough in the air to even see the Konoha Nins, who looked up with curiosity at the sight of Naruto practically flying. As Naruto began to fall back down, he grinned and shot through the air, Temari looked up from the surface just in time for a giant wave to slam into her face. Chocking and coughing up water, Temari floated to the surface, glaring at a laughing Naruto.

"You should have seen your face before the wave hit you." Naruto chuckled.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're so funny, I almost forgot to laugh." Temari sarcastically grinned.

Naruto jumped over, and tackled Temari, who laughed. Sakura separated from the group, and began to wander, her thoughts far off.

'_I loved him. I truly did. When I found out he had died… I couldn't accept it. I do love Sasuke, I love who he is now. But… There's something about Naruto, I didn't realize I could still have such strong feelings for him but.. I'm engaged, and I can't just leave Sasuke… That wouldn't be fair to anyone… besides… I don't even think Naruto cares for me, not anymore… and why should he…' _Sakura thought deeply, her mind furiously working.

She was so engrossed in her thinking, she didn't even notice that she had walked right to where Temari and Naruto were. Her trance was fractured as she heard Temari laugh. Her sea foam eyes widened, as she lurked behind a bush. Sakura watched intently, noticing just how beautiful Temari was when she smiled. Her eyes shifted to Naruto, and saw a new man standing before her. His golden rod hair was slightly longer, his bangs flowing longer, and nearly covering his eyes. Besides the bangs however, the rest of his hair remained slightly longer but not too long. His whisker birthmarks did not fade over time, but perhaps became more enhanced. She noticed that he had toned his body, and his boyish features were replaced with more manly ones. She took in his unusually tan skin, and the ANBU tattoo that was located on his shoulder. She noted that he was wearing the Suna headband, and had a black hoop pierced through his left ear. On his right forearm was another tattoo, which Sakura recognized as a Summoning Tattoo. The design consisted of three 1 inch thick lines, and the Japanese word which translated to Kanji, meaning Fox. She also noted that his seal wasn't visible, which meant he had hidden it. She took in his change in clothing attire, his unique ANBU outfit. Lastly, she took in his expressions. She noticed the real smile and laugh that Naruto let out as he dove under the water, only to surge upward and tackle Temari. A unfamiliar flame burned deep in his eyes…a real flame, not one of a façade or of falsehood, but a flame of euphoria, one that only had burned a handful amount of times that Sakura knew of. A tear fell off of her eyelashes as she thought

'_I don't even know who this man is anymore…'_

With a silent sigh, Sakura left, feeling all too empty inside. Halfway back to camp, she was stopped by Kankuro, who was not at all pleased to be having to see any Konoha Nins, or the fact that they all knew about Naruto. He glared a stiff glance as he handed over Naruto's new mask, without saying a word. Sakura sighed, and gathered some courage.

"Kankuro, wait. Can we talk, please?"

Kankuro did not respond, but he did stop walking away. Sakura took this as a hint, and started to talk.

"Look, I know you hate me…but I didn't want anything to happen to Naruto. Truly I always cared for him as a teammate, but I was too infatuated with Sasuke to even really notice him. When Kakashi informed the village of Naruto's death, I almost died. I never believed he had died…and I waited for him to come back, because I wanted him to know I loved him. You can hate me, and our fragile friendship can fall apart with the treaty between our villages, but never can you say that I didn't care."

"Shut it," Kankuro growled deep, " We rescued Naruto. He was close to death, so close that his Bijuu was able to talk to Gaara's. We found his body, and Temari put her entire soul into healing his wounds, and Thank God it worked. Naruto is now the Captain ANBU of my village, The Kazekage's best friend, my best friend, and a loved and respected Ninja in Suna. You think you know Naruto, you think that I hate you? I don't. I hate what you did to him, how you broke him down. I hate how the village treated him, and I hate how no one ever saw him past a demon. We took Naruto in, and he had to learn how to trust…how to accept love…and even though he's learning, I'm not sure that he will ever know how to love anyone back. Temari was awake with him many nights when he woke up from night terrors…screaming. I find it hard to believe anything you say, because if you cared so deeply for Naruto, why are you engaged to the man who was thought to have killed him? Grow up Sakura. Things won't ever be the same. If you really want Naruto to trust you, you're going to have to prove it."

Sakura looked at the ground, her vision becoming blurry with tears. Kankuro said nothing, and continued walking. She heard the snap of a twig, and felt the signature of Naruto and Temari walking up behind her. She quickly composed herself, and turned around. Naruto rose an eyebrow seeing Sakura avoiding his gaze, but took the mask from her slightly trembling fingertips, and placed it over his face. Muttering thank you under his breath, he walked past Sakura, Temari following just a few steps behind. The tree returned to camp, and Naruto sat on the ground, to clean his blood stained blade. Kakashi walked over placidly, and sat down on his heels.

"I know you must hate me…for not being more supportive of you…and spending that time with Sasuke before the Chunin exams…"

"I don't hate you." Naruto interrupted.

Kakashi looked directly into the unfailing gaze Naruto held.

"You had to do what was best for everyone. The curse mark is quite dangerous. In the long run, you probably saved my life. The training I received from Jiraiya Sensei was worth it, even though I don't summon Toads anymore." Naruto grinned.

"That's right, you summon the Fox?" Sasuke chimed in, clearly making an effort.

"Yes." Naruto nodded.

"Ummm… can you show us, please Naruto?" Sakura asked, looking at him.

Temari slightly frowned. She knew all too well that Sakura was slightly flirting with the man she loved. She shot a glance at Naruto, who had not picked up on Sakura's flirtatious tone.

Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes, feeling the memories slowly flowing through him, he was so conflicted…his hate was slowly disappearing deep within him, but by the same token, he couldn't forget all that had happened to him. With a curt nod, Naruto bit his thumb, and placed the blood on his tattoo.

Before the group Naruto summoned three magnificent multi-tailed foxes. Standing up, Naruto began to introduce them one by one.

The first fox was black as midnight, with crystal while splashes on his paws. He sat about 4 feet tall, and had 3 tails. He wore a black hoop in his left ear, and his fur was very short, except for a tuft on the top of his head, that resembled Naruto's spiky hair.

"This one is known as Gekko. His name means moonlight. He tracks for me, just like your hounds do Kakashi."

The next fox was Royal purple with lavender eyes. Her fur was slightly longer, and had a single braid of hair that flowed from her tail. She sat about 4 feet tall as well, and wore a clear hoop in her right ear. She had 5 tails.

"This one is known as Shinkiro. Her name means Mirage. She has healing qualities like Tsunade's slugs. She also has the ability to transport from one place to another within seconds."

The next fox was lime green, with fluorescent green eyes. He had dark green flame markings that ran down his back. He sat about 6 feet tall. His fur was the longest, with a single fringe covering his left eye. He wore silver hoops in both of his ears.

"This one is known as Kouken. His name means Guardian. He is used for battle purposes only. I ride him, a lot like Kiba and Akamaru. He is able to use all affinities."

Naruto paused for a second

"Finally, the last one I won't summon. You see, the leader of the Fox is the Kyuubi. Do to a special Jutsu, I can summon him for battle while still having complete control. However, I don't summon him unless I have to."

"So, basically, you have the entire control of the Kyuubi…on your fingertips?" Kakashi asked, clearly taken back.

"Isn't that hard to do…I mean, if you lost control, the Kyuubi would destroy everything…including you." Sasuke questioned.

Naruto cringed lightly, and Temari looked over to see Naruto's tense frame.

"The Kyuubi doesn't wish to destroy anything… The Kyuubi and I get along just fine now. In fact, it some ways, he's more caring for me than anyone in Konoha, Sasuke." Naruto glared.

"Naruto, you can't believe that. He's only messing with you…" Sakura chided.

At this Naruto grew angry, and despite the seal he wore, his birthmarks slowly became more enhanced. His three summons, who he had not dismissed growled, and bared their teeth.

"Using me? I don't think you understand what it means to have a Bijuu inside of you. They want to protect you, because if you die, so do they. He saved my life, more times than I can count…and He trained me in very secretive form…one that I will not show you. He's done more for me than anyone…so don't you dare put the Kyuubi down in my presence." Naruto glared, " Besides, you want to know why he attacked Konoha all those years ago? Why don't you just ask…"

"Naruto, stop." Temari ordered, "That's a S-Rank secret. She will find out all on her own when the time is right."

Naruto nodded, and shut his mouth. With a nod, he released his Summons, who returned to the ancient Fox training ground of Kakusa re ta Hara Kitsune, translating to Hidden Field of the Fox. With a start, Naruto stood.

"If we hurry, we can make it to Konoha in a very short time." Naruto comanded, as he began to jog back to the place he had run away from, all those years ago. Immediately to his right, Temari followed. After quite a distance, Naruto noticed they were in the outskirts as the unfamiliar trees and greenery awaited the Ninjas. The three Konoha Ninjas, were exhausted. Temari and Naruto were doing just fine, after all, they were used to a more extreme climate.

As they reached the gates, Naruto hesitated. With a reassuring hand on Naruto's lower back, Temari urged Naruto forward. Sakura saw this, and glared slightly, feeling a pang of jealousy. Naruto's eyes scanned this village, seeing clearly the dividing factors. Every business was marked with the markings that read "Blood Traitors" or "Blood Cleansers." He began to realize that Konoha had segregated itself, on his account. He noticed that his apartment had been saved, and marked off as a monument. With a gesture, he indicated for Temari to meet him later there. He set off on his own, heading to the Hokage tower. As he walked up the weathered steps, he felt his heart pounding.

With a series of knocks, he heard the call too familiar caring voice of the woman he had always considered to be his mother allowing him access. With a push, he entered the small room. His eyes took in all he could, the familiar furnishings, the faint smell of Sake. He noticed Ton Ton, who could of course smell him. With a surprised 'Oink' Ton Ton ran over, and began to nudge across his legs, until he picked him up. The pig squealed joyfully, and Naruto did not notice the odd looks that was sent his way by the Hokage, Shizune, or Jiraiya who stood in the room.

"Hmmm. TonTon usually doesn't like strangers." Shizune frowned.

"I guess I must be some sort of animal caller." Naruto chuckled.

"Ah, yes Fox. The ANBU Captain of Suna. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jiraiya grinned and extended his hand for a hand shake.

Naruto obliged, and shook his old Sensei's hand firmly.

"Hmmm. So you are also a Sage?" Jiraiya asked, feeling the Sage blood that Naruto had.

"Yes. I was taught it in a very unique way in the Hidden Field of the Fox a couple years ago." Naruto nodded.

"Everyone, please leave. I need to speak to him one on one." Tsunade ordered. With a salute, Shizune and Jiraiya left the room.

Tsunade indicated for Naruto to take a seat, and he obliged. The two sat for a couple minutes in the silence, before Tsunade spoke.

" Thank you for making the trip out here. I wished to speak with you, and thank you for preventing an Akatsuki attack. I don't know why Konoha would be a interest to them, since the death of…Naruto." Tsunade's speech faltered softly at the end of her sentence.

"I'm sorry. This isn't very professional to be crying in front of you." Tsunade apologized as she collected herself.

"I do not blame you… I am surprised in your tears though…I thought no one loved Naruto in Konoha." Naruto thought quickly.

"Some do…some don't. That's why all of Konoha is segregated. In truth, that's why I needed to speak to you." Tsunade sat up.

"Continue. Whatever you need, I'm sure Suna would be able to work something out." Naruto nodded, eager to hear.

"For some time now, I, along wit many of the other Council members and ninja of Konoha have been debating to separate from Konoha, and perhaps start a new village. The problem is, the times aren't very safe right now for any Ninja who doesn't have a home village. My request is, would Suna allow us to join and figure out the plans for a new village?" Tsuande explained carefully.

"Who all would be leaving?" Naruto asked, intrigued.

"Myself, Shizune, Jiraiya, Anko, Kakashi, Team Guy, Team 8, and Team 10. I'm not sure on Team 7, but the clans of those other teams would be leaving as well. Konoha would be cut in half roughly." Tsunade explained.

"That could cause War Hokage-Sama." Naruto thought seriously.

"I know…but I was hoping that you would see how desperate this situation is. Of course the present alliances would join us, no one cares for what happened with Naruto, except for some in this village, and Rogue villages like the Sound." Tsunade practically pleaded.

"You see, the treaty only stands with those selectively. As you know, the relations between our two villages has been slowly deteriorating. From the viewpoint of our Kazekage, he would do anything for those who supported the Nine- Tail Jinchuuriki."

Tsunade shot a glance up, a hard glance.

"He has a name. It's Naruto. Don't you ever call him by what he is in front of me. The way you worded it made it seem like he wasn't human, wasn't a person." She growled, a vain popping on her forehead.

"Tsunade, There's something I need to show you." Naruto whispered, standing and turning around.

Tsunade noticed the tone change, and the way he dropped the Hokage title.

"What is it?"

"Naruto…isn't dead… in fact he's closer than you know." Naruto mumbled.

"What?" Tsunade whispered hoarsely, standing straight up, "Where is he?"

Without saying a word, Naruto turned around, and put his shaking fingertips to his mask. Tsunade's eyes widened. With a slight pull, the mask slid off.

"I'm right here, Tsunade."

~~ You all know the drill, R&R Please.~~ (=^_^=)

+Awoken Dreamer+


	6. The True Face Of Konoha

~~ 'Ello everyone. I just wanted to thank you for your reviews, they certainly helped me decide where I wanted to go from this chapter. I would also like you to know, that I've created avatars, to be as illustrations of how the Naruto characters look in my story. I've provided the link, if you're interested. .com/gallery/~~ (using the Naruto Character Creator by Hapuriainen Deviantart.)

The village seemed all too peaceful, birds chirping in the distance, a few clouds drifting peacefully in the sky…but this peace was shattered when a very angry Hokage shouted, and launched forward. Her fists clenched onto Naruto's attire, and with a mighty heave, she launched him through the wall of her office. The loud crash of the building taking a brutal hit echoed far off, and Temari looked up, seeing the thin line of debris dust floating gently through the air, up towards the sky.

'_Oh, He just had to piss her off…' _Temari thought as she shook her head lightly.

Shizune and Jiraiya rushed forward to restrain the Hokage, who was threatening to go on a rampage. Jiraiya shot a glance to see the young captain, but noticed that he had disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Tsunade registered this and growled, as her eyes scanned the area, looking for Naruto. Her eyes shot up back to her office, where she heard clapping. Shizune, Jiraiya, and Tsunade rushed into the office, to see the Captain sitting up on the rafters, clapping his hands.

"Did you honestly think I would reveal that to you, leaving myself completely vulnerable? Heh, I don't want to be killed today, sorry." Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto, get down here at once, that's an order!" Tsunade shouted.

"Tsunade… you're delirious. That's not Naruto, just the ANBU Captain of Suna." Shizune counseled, remembering how Naruto's ghost had haunted Tsunade for many months, leaving Tsunade to see Naruto everywhere she looked.

"Leave." Tsunade ordered sharply. Quickly, Jiraiya and Shizune retreated, shaking their heads lightly.

"Come down here at once, that's an order!" Tsunade ordered, pointing up at Naruto.

"I don't have to take orders from you anymore." Naruto shrugged.

"Please?" Tsunade asked with a sigh.

Thinking for a moment, Naruto eventually jumped down, landing lightly. Tsunade walked over smoothly, and slowly. Naruto raised an eyebrow, noticing the sudden change in Tsunade's behavior. Suddenly, with a complete surprise, Tsunade shot her fist out, and Naruto sidestepped her punch, with a slight frown. Tsunade turned on her heel, and began to deliver a series of punches, getting more and more aggravated as Naruto dodged them without much problem.

"Stand still!" Tsunade growled.

"Fuck that." Naruto glared back, "I'm not that same boy you once knew. I'm not going to just take the beatings from anyone anymore. You better back off of me, if you know what's good for you." Naruto forced out.

"Are you threatening me?" Tsunade glared.

"No. I'm simply warning you. I won't hold back on anyone who tries to hurt me, ever again." Naruto responded, his voice sharp with caution.

Tsunade did not respond, and quickly turned around.

"Why did you even bother coming back Naruto? It's clear that you still hold some type of hatred for Konoha. Do you even know the heartache, the worry I held for you? I had to sneak ANBU members to search for you. I wanted to bring you home. I wanted you here. Damnit Naruto, why are you so selfish!" Tsunade cried out, tears of frustration leaking out.

Naruto sighed, and turned around. Tsunade felt bad as soon as those words of hers spilt out, and she walked over, and placed her gentle touch on Naruto's shoulders. He flinched at her touch, and turned around; his façade of a child, the one of bliss was gone.

"I came back because I realized that I couldn't hate all of Konoha, when I knew that there was some people out there, in this village, who actually cared,"

He pointed out the Hokage window, overlooking the village.

"My dream was to be the Hokage, just like your brother. I wanted to be recognized, I wanted respect, and now that I know more than before, I wanted to live up to my namesake. When you look out at this village, you can see that I just don't belong here. Look at me, I'm not the same person. I'm different, but in some ways the same. I came back here on a request from you and my Kazekage. While on the journey, I decided to tell you and the select few. This split will cause families to be separated Tsunade. I don't want you to do this because of me. If you want to do this to Konoha, you better give me some other reason."

"It goes deeper than just you. It goes straight to the code of the Shinobi. Despite what you are, you are a Shinobi…and if anyone in this village can somehow rejoice in the 'death' of a fellow teammate, then that just shows that this village is corrupt." Tsunade explained carefully.

Naruto walked over to the desk, seeing a picture of a young Tsunade with her little brother Hawaki, and a little baby in the picture. It was taken right before the war.

"Who's the baby, Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"That is my little brother who was lost during the war. He disappeared when our village was ambushed. I have not seen him since he was a couple months old. He would be in early twenties now, close to your age." Tsunade explained, frowning slightly.

"So, tell me more about this split." Naruto pressed, changing the subject.

"Okay. The exact list of people who are leaving are as follows," Tsunade cleared her dry throat, and continued, " Kakashi, Shizune, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Anko, and myself. Jiraiya will remove himself from Konoha as well."

"And of their clans?" Naruto pressed, as he closed his sharp eyes.

"They are not included." Tsunade replied with a sigh.

Naruto did not reply, but instead squeezed his eyes tight. His now sharp and focused mind began to process the results. From one point, Suna could grow and gain some very valuable Shinobi, plus the alliances would carry over. However, if there were to be a war, or battle, it would be clan against clan, blood against blood.

"Naruto…?" Tsunade urged, never seeing Naruto be so calm, and focused.

"I will have to talk to Temari first. She's here on the behalf of Gaara, and makes decisions like this." Naruto answered, his eyes remaining closed.

Without saying another word, Naruto began to walk out of the semi destroyed office, but a meek voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Please, don't leave again."

Naruto's eyes grew wide, and on the other side of the wall stood Hinata. Naruto could only tell who it was due to his ability to sense chakra and identify the user. Hinata's appearance had changed greatly over the years. Her blue raven hair ended at her waist, but her bangs covered the left side of her face, and she had shorter hair on top, pulled back. If she still held any insecurity, she did not show any. She wore a short skirt, with multiple belts, and fishnet shorts underneath. She also wore a loose long sleeved coat, with a short shirt underneath. Naruto noted that in many ways, she looked like a miniature and slightly more conservative version of Anko.

Hinata walked past Naruto, and stood next to Tsunade. The two women looked at Naruto, with fire in their eyes.

"Tsunade, you are a Mom to me, even though you didn't come into my life until I was twelve. I will always love and care for you, more than you know. Hinata, you were always such a true friend to me, and I am glad that you saw past what everyone else couldn't… but, I had to leave for me. I was going to bring Sasuke home, for what? To be forgotten about again by the woman I loved? To come home to a village who hated me, who tried to kill me? I was scared…believe me. I just needed a change, to leave this place behind. It didn't feel wrong for me to want more, or to want a better life. What did feel wrong to me, was the fact that I didn't tell any of you that I was alive. So, I finally came back. Call me selfish, call me idiotic, but I did what I had to do for me. I will have to leave, because I am in no position to leave Suna. I will do my best to see that your request goes through, Mom." Naruto finished with a sigh.

"Listen, you need to be careful walking around Konoha." Hinata sighed, as she rolled up her sleeve, and Naruto noticed the tattoo ' Chi Baikokudo' which read as Blood Traitors.

"So, what those markings are what I need to look out for?" Naruto indicated at Hinata's tattoo.

"Yes. This tattoo/marking you can trust. The one to look out for is ' Chi Hatsurei ho' translating to Blood Cleansers." Hinata explained lightly.

"I will be returning to Suna as soon as business is done here. Most likely within a couple days. I will be staying in my old home though, which should be safe, since it has been marked as a monument. Temari and myself will be staying there…" Naruto's thoughts drifted off, knowing that they would have to share the same room.

"Uhm, Earth to Naruto!" Hinata giggled as she waved her hand in front of a flustered Naruto.

"I never thought you would land with someone like Temari Naruto. Very impressive, I like her strength and attitude." Tsunade smiled.

"I can't really believe it myself…" Naruto smiled.

"I'm glad you're back. I can't wait until I can leave this God forsaken village." Hinata smiled, and as to make her point more clear, she tore off her headband, and stomped on it.

Naruto waved off, hearing the two women talk about the soon to be changes, as he walked to meet with Temari.

"So…?" Temari asked, with a rise of her eyebrow.

"Let's discuss it over some ramen, to go of course." Naruto added, seeing her face start to worry.

"We have to be careful…but okay, let's have some." Temari nodded after a few moments.

The walk to Ichiraku's seemed to drag on for an eternity, as Naruto noticed how unhappy the citizens were. Naruto frowned beneath his mask, seeing young children who were branded with the tattoos. With a sigh, he lifted the cape, and placed his order.

"I would like 3 bowels of Ramen to go. 1 Shrimp, and 2 Miso please." Naruto added, placing down the Ryo.

"Thank you good Sir!" Ayame smiled gently, and then gasped.

"But wait, you're over paying. The bill is only 300 Ryo, and you gave me at least three times that."

"Consider it a token of my appreciation." Naruto smiled, and took the bowls in his hands, leaving Ayame very confused.

The streets had become desolate, so Temari and Naruto had to problem entering the small house. Naruto sighed an inner sigh of gratitude that it had been cleaned and kept up on maintance, but Temari growled.

"They made you live here? This place isn't even suitable for my Kamatari!" Temari whispered in anger.

"We're only staying here do to security reasons. We'll be leaving soon enough, and you can go back to our four bedroom apartment…" but was silenced with Temari glaring at him.

"Don't you get it? I don't care that I have to temporarily stay here, I'm upset that you had to live here!"

Naruto shrugged, and took off his mask. Setting the places up, Naruto and Temari sat down to eat. They ate in silence, as Naruto was too busy trying to hide the feeling of throwing up of being back there. The couple finished, and Naruto threw the bowls into the trash, and turned around, to see Temari an inch away from his face.

"I know you said we have to move slow…but how long do you have to make a girl wait?" Temari smirked, seeing Naruto blush lightly. " You see, I'm a Kage's daughter, and therefore I have always gotten whatever I wanted. You wouldn't want to deny me of what I want, would you?" Temari whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto trembled lightly, and took control of the situation. With a sharp turn, Naruto pinned Temari against the wall, holding her by her wrists.

"You see, I'm a Kage's son, and I have never gotten what I wanted, so I guess I need to fight for whatever I want." Naruto grinned, as he kissed her neck gently.

Temari moaned, not even fighting against Naruto's hold on her. Naruto mentally thanked Jiraiya for his teachings on this subject, and captured Temari in a deep kiss. Naruto pressed his eager lips onto Temari's and signaled with his tongue for entrance. Temari opened her mouth, and Naruto's and her tongue fought for dominance.

After a few moments, Naruto slowed down the kiss. Temari opened her passion glazed eyes, looking into the eyes of her lover. They had changed however, although they were still blue, they were slinted like a fox, and his whisker marks were slightly enhanced.'

'_Oh, so his animalistic side must come out more when he's, ready.'_ Temari thought, thinking of how a similar thing happened to Gaara.

Naruto held her close to him, gazing into her topaz eyes.

'_They're so full of need…need for me.'_ Naruto thought.

"Temari, I know how bad you want this, but not here, not now. I want you too…very much so. However, I don't want our first time to be tainted by this place." Naruto groaned.

"No, I understand…" Temari was cut off by the sound of smashing glass.

Naruto and Temari glanced at each other, and ran into the front room. The blaze of hundreds of torches lit up the dusk sky. The faint chant of ' Akuma Shinu' (Demon Die) echoed ghostly though the air. Naruto's eyes scanned the crowd, seeing them holding Hinata, who had been beaten possibly to death, or close to chained up with barbed wire.

"They tortured her to find out information on you, someone must have overheard you!" Temari shouted.

Naruto glared into the crowd, filled with Ninja and citizens alike. They were surrounded. His eyes darted to the Hokage office, and noted that the ones who supported him, everyone, was under the Shadow position Jutsu of the Nara Clan.

'_No…this shouldn't be happening'_

"Come out Demon Child!" Shouted the voice of Sakura's Father.

"It's time to get rid of you, once and for all!" Shouted the voice of Homura Mitokado.

Naruto jumped onto the roof of the building, and took in the crowd. This was a mass assassination attempt. Temari jumped onto the roof as well, noting that their only aid couldn't come. She felt disdain for the village rising up in her like vomit, and noticed Naruto's quivering frame.

With a flick of his wrist, Naruto pulled out his semi-transparent black blade, with an orange sage coming off of the handle. Naruto held the blade in his hand, and got on one knee, resting his head on the blade's handle. Naruto breathed in several deep breaths, and Temari noted he was deep in prayer. Suddenly, Naruto stood up, and held the sharp edge out into the crowd. Temari shivered as she saw his cold eyes. Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Go ahead and try." Naruto shouted into the crowd, feeling the power of the Kyuubi start to break through the seal Temari had placed on him.

~~ R&R Please!~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	7. The Cost Of A New Future

~~ Do to the fact that FanFic has been down for the most part, and won't let me update my chapters, I took the liberty of having some chapters ready to go, so that when the issue is resolved, there will be some new chapters up for your enjoyment… enjoy!..~~

The fire whipped around in the blustery wind, torches held high into the air, the inferno demanding retribution. The fire's orange glow contrasted greatly over the dark night's sky. The crowd of Ninja yelled in protest, rage clouding up their vision. Naruto stood on the roof, his heightened eyesight seeing Tsunade, along with Shizune, Jiraiya, Kiba, Shino, Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kurenai, Kakashi, Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, Guy, Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Anko held in the Shadow Sewing Jutsu. His eyes made contact with Tsunade's, who's eyes were brimming with tears, as she knew she could do nothing. He noted that some still fought against the hold, but Naruto shook his head, knowing it was a futile attempt. Naruto growled, his protective side coming out_. ' No….They will not die. I've had enough taken from me, I will protect my loved ones!'_ Naruto desperately thought, his throat closing in slightly. ' _Loved ones? Where did that come from?' _Naruto thought, feeling his heart tighten. It was then that Naruto realized, he should never have branded the entire village as his adversaries. This assassination attempt would definitely cause the treaty to be wrecked, so Naruto grinned, despite the conflict in his emotions. Temari must have realized this as well, and grinned as well. Now that they didn't have to worry about the treaty, they could fight back without fear of anything happening to them, regarding to the of Ninja Rules. Temari pulled out her battle fan. With a flick of her wrist, the lethal steel opened, the fire's glow reflecting off. Temari stood next to Naruto, and placed her hands into his. Naruto squeezed her hand lightly, and hid his crimson eyes from her.

"You don't have to fight Temari. It's me they want, not you." Naruto urged.

"Forget our love for each other, forget the relationship we share, forget how deep our bond is. You are a Suna Nin, and unlike this piece of shit village, Suna protects their Ninja at all cost, it's a thing called loyalty." Temari growled, tightening her headband.

Naruto did not reply, but look into the crowd, felling the years of abuse weigh down on him like a ton of bricks. The detestation, the hopes that he could be acknowledged, the dream he had once had, all shattered before him. There was no turning back. Not now, not ever. From the crowd shot out a kunai, which Naruto effortlessly dodged by jumping back. Temari went to pick it up, but Naruto held her back. Temari then looked more closely and noticed the blade was slowly dissolving.

"Hmmm. Nano sized venomous insects on a Kunai. How very interesting." Naruto mused, his voice filled with apathy.

"Well, if it's a fight they want…it's a fight they will get." Naruto smirked, and prepared one hundred shadow clones.

"Let's begin." Naruto shouted, as himself and his clones, with Temari launched into the awaiting crowd.

* * *

-Meahwhile With The Hostages-

"Damnit, Naruto! You should have tried to run!" Ino yelled, closing her eyes.

"Naruto is not like that. He's going to fight." Kakashi murmured, his activated Sharnigan scanning anxiously into the crowd.

"Why should he though? He's fighting an entire village for the sake of what? He's going to sacrifice himself for no reason." Ten Ten argued, getting very pissed off at their situation.

"Us. That's who. He came back to provide a solution to our situation." Tsunade whispered, feeling so idiotic to have been ambushed by the shadow sewing technique.

"Shikaku, how could you do this to us?" Shizune yelled, her usually calm nature shattered.

"Konoaha must be preserved, at all costs." He replied.

"Hmph. Big words from such a pussified man." Shikamaru muttered, as he rolled his eyes.

"What was that boy?" Shikaku snapped, glaring.

"You heard me. Tell me Pops, how does it feel to actually be wearing the pants for a change?"

Shikaku walked over, and slapped Shikamaru across the face, hard. A thin line of blood began to drip out of his mouth, but despite the dull pain, Shikamaru smiled lightly, while his girlfriend Ino tried harder to fight against the bonds that held her down, anger blazing in her topaz eyes.

"Take it back. Or you will disown you, and you will be a bastard child." Shikaku forced out in a whisper.

"I'd rather be a bastard than a traitor to the Ninja world. You can say that you're doing this to keep Konoha intact, but look around. They've turned on a Ninja who was a Konoha resident. The real truth is, you're just like everyone else. You don't see Naruto for who he is, a human, not a demon" Shikamaru bravely retorted.

Shikaku didn't respond, but moved back to his spot watching over his members.

* * *

- On The Battle Field-

A spray of crimson rain filled the air as Naruto brought down his Katana, slicing the arm off of a Konoha Nin. The Ninja screamed, and fell to the ground, holding the bloody stump that had once been his arm. On the ground lay bloody and broken Kunai and Shurikin. Naruto grimaced, noticing that he needed to do something quickly. It was not his plan to decimate Konoha, but they were giving him no choice. Meanwhile, Temari deflected a fire Jutsu, but the impact almost broke her fan in two. Temari cursed, knowing that she would not be able to use her own high level Jutsus without the fan completely breaking. Naruto came to her aid, and fought off five Shinobi, shooting balls of air out of his hands. In that moment while Naruto was distracted, a Jutsu flew through the air. Temari quickly saw this disaster, and pushed Naruto out of the way, but couldn't get away herself.

Naruto turned around in time to see the fireball Jutsu ignite the right side of Temari, who screamed as she felt the raw pain of the flames. The red flames licked around Temari's flesh, until Naruto was able to put them out with a simple water Jutsu. Naruto grimaced seeing her burnt flesh, and without a moments more hesitation, Naruto summoned Shinkiro.

"Get Temari out of here now, and heal her before she has any scaring!" Naruto ordered, as he dodged a line of explosive Kunai.

"Leader Sama, I can't just leave you alone to fight!" Shinkiro replied.

" I will be fine, just go now! Take her to Suna now!" Naruto ordered.

Shinkiro shuddered lightly, seeing the red in her master's eyes. With a nod, she quickly moved the now unconscious Temari onto her back, and created a blanket of healing chakra onto Temari, and with a nod, she transported to Suna. Naruto glared through the crowd, looking for the person who had performed the Jutsu, although, Naruto already knew the answer. The crowd cheered, and stood back, offering the hidden weapon of the leaf, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto let out a Roar, half his own, half the Kyuubi's.

"Sasuke!"

- In Suna-

Gaara sat with Hayek and Majin, all three antsy. All of them had desperately wanted to go to Konoha, but Gaara knew he couldn't just leave Suna, not as the Kazekage.

"Do you think that Naruto will be alright?" Hayek mused, sharpening a Kunai aimlessly.

"Yes. Naruto is stronger than even me." Gaara nodded, pacing around the Kazekage residence.

"I still don't know… I have a bad feeling." Hayek said with a frown.

"You know, that's not a really good thing, considering how your feelings are usually right." Majin groaned, as he placed his hand on his forehead.

Gaara was about to respond, when Shinkiro appeared in a puffy white cloud of smoke. Gaara's eyes widened seeing the unconscious state of his beloved sister.

"What on earth happened?" Gaara shouted, very taken back.

"Konoha has planned an assassination attempt, one to kill Naruto. They have the ones that supported Naruto under a shadow possession Jutsu of sorts, and the rest of the village is fighting Naruto as we speak." Shinkiro responded, shifting Temari on her back.

"What about Temari? What happened to her?" Hayek asked, as he picked her up gently.

"She has hit by Sasuke's Grand Fireball Jutsu, trying to save Naruto. Do to my healing Jutsus, she will be alright. There won't even be a scar, however, her body did take a lot of trauma, so I'm not sure when she will wake up, it could be anywhere from one day to a week." Shinkiro responded, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Hayek, Majin, go to Konoha immediately!" Gaara ordered, taking Temari into his arms.

"But, what if the Akatsuki attacks?" Hayek questioned.

"I will handle it myself, now leave!" Gaara ordered, feeling his emotion control slipping.

With a curt nod, Hayek summoned his summon, the eagle, and jumped on it. The eagle's wing span was about 12 feet on each side, and was a deep russet color, with golden armor on it's beak, and claws. Majin summoned his summon, the elemental horse. This particular horse was crystal colored with light blue ribbons of air running around the hooves like a flame. The two took off, jumping out of out the office window, Hayek flying through the air as swift as the wind itself, and Majin riding out, faster than light.

* * *

- At The Battle-

Naruto turned around, feeling the icy stare of his enemy, the one who had been his best friend, his first bond. From deep within, Naruto head the advice of the Kyuubi ringing loud and clear inside of his very being.

"**Don't forget your training…don't let your hatred control you. Remain calm and focused, and this battle will be ours."**

From behind Sasuke, Sakura felt a new sensation running deep in her veins. Her sea foam eyes shot a glance to the hostage situation, shame making her sick to her stomach. She began to think about her life six years ago. Those bonds she felt, those she created were in some serious trouble. A conflict of emotions surged through her leaving her only to think

'_What should I do? Betray the one I love, or betray everyone else…'_

Sasuke smirked, and charged at Naruto. Naruto stood his ground, his thoughts coming slowly to the battle. His thoughts lingered with Temari, seeing her ignite, being engulfed in the deep colors of red and orange. The scream she had let out pierced Naruto, straight to his heart. His head hang low, his eyes closed, allowing himself to take in his surroundings.

Sasuke smirked, and threw a punch. Naruto's eyes snapped open, and Naruto blocked the punch with ease. Sasuke activated his Sharnigan, and began to deliver precise punches. Naruto however, easily dodged each one, without even breaking a sweat.

"You coward, fight back!" Sasuke growled, as his punch missed Naruto by just an inch.

"I learned something you see. I just need to dodge your attacks, long enough for you to get exhausted, and then, I have all the energy in the world, and you won't have the energy to defend." Naruto smiled, jumping back.

Sasuke growled, and allowed the curse mark to spread across his skin. Naruto groaned, knowing the dodging wasn't going to work for much longer. Just then, an idea jumped into Naruto's mind. Perhaps it was from the Kyuubi, maybe it was from intuition, but now the battle would turn sides, very quickly.

* * *

- With Hayek and Majin -

Do to the speed of their summons, Hayek and Majin quickly reached the outskirts of Konoha. Majin closed his eyes, keeping his own painful secret about Konoha to himself. Hayek and Majin dismissed their summons, and began to walk towards the gates, keeping their chakra levels to a minimum, and walking as quietly as they could. Hayek suddenly stopped, feeling a source of chakra headed their way. Majin and Hayek quickly jumped into the tree's branches overhead. When the subject they had felt was right beneath them, they jumped down, and put them into a hold.

"What are you doing, you Konoha Ninja? Thought you could just get away?" Hayek snarled.

"Wait, please, I want to help." The subject argued.

"Help? You still wear that filthy headband, and you want to help? Give me a damn break." Hayek spit out.

"Wait, look into her eyes, she's telling the truth." Majin noted, releasing his hold.

"I'll direct you to the hostages, and you can take them out of here, and to Suna."

Hayek and Majin nodded, and the subject removed her red Konoha headband, and let the clatter of metal hit the earth, breaking the silence, her bubblegum hair falling gently into her fire blazing eyes, a fire of hope, a fire of motivation, a fire of resolve.

* * *

- Back to the Battle -

Naruto jumped back, grimacing slightly as Sasuke's Chidori was able to get his arm.

"Are you ready?" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke stopped, clearly confused. However, it wasn't Sasuke that Naruto was talking to, it was the Kyuubi.

"**Yes…proceed." **the Kyuubi roared with a slight chuckle.

Naruto jumped back, and reopened a small cut that had found itself onto Naruto's thumb. His deep red blood began to ooze out, and Naruto placed the blood droplets onto his Summoning Tattoo. In a fog of thick white smoke, a slight rumble was heard. The power of the chakra created a windstorm, and Sasuke put his arm up, to shield his eyes. From the mist emerged none other than the Kyuubi, with Naruto on his back, holding him with reins made out of chakra.

The members of Konoha gasped, and screamed, seeing the demon they had always feared to be right before their very eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he took three shaky steps backward.

Naruto's voice boomed across the land

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am the host to the most powerful tailed demon in all of the land. You sought to make me alone, to make me hurt, to make me die. I could have been an asset to this village, but you branded me as a demon. Well Konoha, meet your ultimate fear, the Kyuubi!" Naruto roared.

Hayek and Majin noted the summon, and they chuckled as they saw Sakura stop with fear.

"It's not really the Kyuubi. It's just a shadow clone. Naruto's using it as a distraction so we can go rescue the hostages. Come on." Majin urged with a smile.

Sakura nodded numbly, and proceeded. With the appearance of the Kyuubi, Konoha went into a frenzy, running and screaming for their lives. The Nara's that held the hostages in their restraints released them, to prepare to defend Konoha once more. As soon as they dispersed, Hayek and Majin with Sakura jumped down.

"Relax. We're Suna ANBU members, best friends to Naruto. We're here to help you. We only have a few more minutes before the Kyuubi will disappear, so please, we'll skip the introductions for now." Hayek ordered through his mask.

"What's she doing with you?" Ino asked, pointing to Sakura.

"She helped us. Now please, if you will let us, we'll prepare the summons for you to travel on. You must go in pairs." Majin explained.

With the summons in place, Hayek and Majin took off for Suna, taking the back roads as not to be seen. Sensing Hayek and Majin to be far enough away, Naruto placed enough chakra into the shadow clone of the Kyuubi to last five minutes, and with a series of hand signals, Naruto transported to take hold of the unconscious Hinata, and then to join the group, leaving a whirlwind where he once stood.

As Naruto ran to the group, he smiled to see that the medical Ninja were already beginning to heal those who had been wounded. He held Hinata tight against him, not even caring that she was bleeding all over his torn up outfit. He placed her down, and began to heal her himself. Kiba limped over, and held her lightly.

"Glad to see that you two finally got together Kiba." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, me too. It took forever though." Kiba chuckled.

Naruto walked over to Majin, who embraced him in a brotherly hug.

"Thank God you're okay Naruto."

Naruto walked through the group checking on everyone. He stopped when he reached Tsunade.

"Okay everyone, we need to get to Suna as soon as possible. Seeing how most of you are healed to at least 85%, I assume we will be able to make it within a day. We will make camp for the night here." Naruto spoke, setting up a protective dome of chakra that encircled them all.

Naruto jumped into a tree to make his bed, his crystal blue eyes locking onto the moon, and pulling out a flute, he began to play a peaceful and harmonious tone that calmed everyone down immediately.

Down at the fire, Hayek and Majin removed their masks. Tsunade locked her gaze on Majin, looking deep into his features.

'_Heh, there's just something about those eyes and that smile…I swear I've seen and heard them before… but it's foggy. Almost seems like a long lost memory. '_

The Ninja began to fall into a deep slumber, not thinking about the past, and not daring to think about what their future would now hold.

~~ Again, if you go onto Deviantart, and look for ggirlsrox14, you should be able to find my character illustrations. R && R Please.~~ (=^_^=)

+Awoken Dreamer+


	8. Wake Up

~~ Hello everyone! As promised to a certain reader, I'm updating every weekend now. I hope you all are enjoying the story. PM me or check out my Homepage (AKA Facebook) if you have any concerns/questions/input.~~ (=^_^=)

Naruto paused from playing his music once he distinguished that everyone had fallen into a profound and serene slumber. His eyes softened at the loving embraces that the male shinobi shared, as they held their lovers in their slumber. Naruto sat high, perched on a tree. Hayek and Majin where taking turns to watch over the camp, but Naruto couldn't fall asleep himself. However his cerulean eyes, did not feel arduous from the lack of sleep. Naruto smiled somewhat, feeling the power of the Kyuubi flow once more through him, now that the temporary seal had been removed. Naruto smiled, feeling whole once more. Naruto's relationship with the Kyuubi was now at least stable since he departed from Konoha, and they were on at least good terms.

Naruto's thoughts rested on Temari, and how desperately he wanted to have her in his arms. Naruto had no idea what he was doing in regards to his growing relationship, but was driven by the sheer power of everlasting love, the kind that touches a person once in a lifetime. Naruto knew that Temari was the one he was bound to, forever. While the longing to dash ahead to be with his love was ablaze deep from within, Naruto knew that as the leader of a banished clan of Ninja, he could not just leave them in the care of Hayek and Majin. Naruto frowned, looking down once more_. 'They all have so much to learn… so much more they had at stake than I did…'_ Naruto thought nonchalantly, while flicking his long bangs out of his eyes.

Naruto watched the thin and translucent clouds shimmer across the crescent moon that hung in the night's velvet sky, stars shinning like tiny diamonds. A calm waft shifted through the trees, creating a tranquil effect. Despite the fact that they were still closer to Konoha than they were to Suna, Naruto felt at ease. Beneath him was the only family that he had besides what he had in Suna. Naruto realized that they had been under discrimination as well, being the smaller of the population who actually had grieved over his supposed death. Naruto knew that the journey would be hard, knowing that none of these Ninja even knew who he was. He spent twelve years of his life living in a forged façade, and when he had matured, a new Naruto had emerged. He was nothing like the child he had left behind, and never had he thought that him and any of the Konoha Nins would see each other again, and now here he was with them, starting their lives over, becoming a new generation of Konoha and Suna hybrid ninjas. Naruto sighed, _' I don't even know if I can ever really trust them again…'_

Naruto's thoughts were broken as he felt the long limb of his branch quiver slightly. His eyes closed, feeling the chakra signature, and groaned internally. He knew that this was going to happen, but he hadn't realized that it was so soon. Naruto felt his barriers shoot up around him, as Sakura moved to another branch that was about a foot away, so she could see him face to face.

Naruto avoided her steady gaze, until he was mentally prepared.

"Naruto, I can feel the barriers you are throwing up…and I don't blame you for it, but can't we just talk?"

Naruto's eyes reluctantly moved to meet hers. Blue clashed with green. With a deep sigh, he nodded.

"Why did you do it Sakura? Don't say it was for me. Don't say that it's because you realized that you harbor feelings for me after all. If that's the case, you can head back to Konoha. I don't want you here if that's the reason, because I'm not going to have issues with my relationship with Temari. Everyone is starting over, that includes you. This is not going to be an easy journey Sakura. Look around," Naruto paused as he indicated beneath them, " All these Ninja have removed themselves from their clans, their home, all they have ever known. There won't be any turning back past tonight. Konoha will kill you in sight, and I doubt you could withstand the life of an outcast, running from the ANBU all the time. Tell me, is this something you really want?" Naruto asked, his voice full of skeptism.

Sakura didn't respond quickly. Her eyes glanced to the ground, and she began to think, trying to form the words.

"Well, no. I didn't not do it for those reasons. It is true, I won't deny that I thought I had developed some feelings for you. I know that I did actually, I realized that too late though. I waited for you to come home; I couldn't accept that you had died. I realized after three years I had to move on with my life. I truly thought Sasuke was different, but that was a lie. I was so caught up on my life, I didn't really have time to take in all that was happening. I guess you could call it a serious wake up call. I did this because of the other bonds I held, and that I know now that I was wrong. My allegiance is with those who built me up, not tear me down." Sakura responded, carefully choosing her words.

Naruto looked deep into Sakura's eyes. His ANBU trained eyes searched down to the very core of her, and realized that for once, Sakura had a backbone and was being completely honest.

"This won't be easy." Naruto sighed, lowering his defenses, slightly.

"Naruto, I want to know who you are. I know that we kind of grew up together, but you're nothing like you were when you were twelve, neither am I, so since everything else is starting over, can't our friendship do the same?" Sakura asked nervously.

"I am willing to try." Naruto nodded, after thinking for a few moments.

Sakura looked relieved, and let out a slight sigh. Naruto shifted his gaze back to the moon.

"Naruto, when did you learn how to play the flute?" Sakura asked, trying to learn something.

Naruto smiled for the first time in a long time. He held the hand crafted wooden and steel flute tightly in his hand.

"After Temari fought Tayuya, we had the flute she had used, and although it was broken in two, we still held it for evidence. Well, I was so fascinated by the usage of an instrument to use a Jutsu of such power, I studied all I could. Baki, my Sensei noted this, and even though it took two years to create, Baki hand crafted this flute for me, and gave it to me for my 14th Birthday. I can use this for a normal instrument, but I have learned how to make my foes fall asleep, or become confused in battle using notes, but I don't use it in battle, not usually." Naruto concluded.

"So, what melody was that? It was beautiful." Sakura said with a slight smile.

"I don't know, I think it was the only lullaby my Mother was able to sing to me before she died. Somehow, whenever I'm feeling sad, or alone, or just straight up pissed off, this melody comes on in my head, and I calm down. It's helped with my training with the Kyuubi."

"How so?" Sakura pushed.

"I know you don't know a whole lot about Jinchuurikis or anything a long that line… but I was trained to control the Kyuubi… I can get to five tails before I loose all of my senses, and attack anyone and everyone. The melody was played during my training so that I wouldn't loose control quickly, that's how." Naruto explained with a sigh.

"I never knew about the Kyuubi… I mean, about you being a Jinchuuriki… not until after you died, and I trained under Tsunade. I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this… I know this is part of the reason why you have such trust issues… but, you're not really the Kyuubi, are you? Like, you aren't going to accidently loose control, and release the nine tails, right" Sakura struggled to ask.

Silence.

"Nar…"

"Sakura, you better get some sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow." Naruto interrupted, his voice indicating that he didn't want to talk anymore. Sakura frowned, but obliged. Naruto noted the burning curiosity in her eyes, and knew she was going to press the issue.

"**You can't let them know all of your tricks….Not yet." **The Kyuubi roared his light warning.

"Don't worry… they will learn things, as my "tricks" have to become necessary for us to survive, or to protect Suna." Naruto responded back through his mind.

"**Won't they be surprised…" **The Kyuubi chuckled lightly.

"They will see soon enough that I'm not the Naruto they remembered. I do not know if they will be able to withstand seeing how strong I am. However, they aren't the enemy, they can be thankful for that." Naruto responded, with a crack of his knuckles.

"**The sun is about to rise." **They Kyuubi noted with a slight yawn.

"Good. I need to get to Suna as soon as possible." Naruto thought back, as he took a chakra booster pill. Naruto crunched down, grimaced slightly as the potent taste washed over his tongue. Naruto walked a short distance down to a little stream, and washed the cool water over his face, washing the lack of sleep out of his eyes.

With the chakra booster in his system, he felt like he had slept for days, and walked back to camp, seeing everyone waking up. Majin shot a worried glance at Naruto, seeing the slight powder residue. Pushing through the Konoha Ninja, and slightly bumping into Tsunade, who growled lightly, he grabbed Naruto and forced him out of camp.

"What the Hell Naruto? You know what Lady Chiyo said, those don't mix well with the Kyuubi. It's too hard on your body for you to be taking these all the damn time!" Majin growled, jolting his arms together against his chest.

"Don't tell me what to do." Naruto retorted.

"It's killing you, you idiot!" Majin argued back.

"I think I can make my own decisions. How do you know if we will be attacked or not on the journey to Suna? I need my energy at it's peak. I have to do what I have to do." Naruto retorted, glaring.

"Face it, you want to get to Suna quicker. Don't lie to me." Majin shot back.

"Whatever." Naruto growled, and turned around.

' _It's too damn early to be lectured…'_

Naruto returned to camp, seeing everyone all packed and ready to embark once more. Naruto nodded, seeing everyone at least in passable conditions for their travels. Naruto held his hand up, and everyone became silent. Naruto concentrated, his eyes shut tight, his hands in the appropriate signals. Kakashi along with the other Jounin level Nin's eyes widened, feeling the massive amount of chakra Naruto was producing. From around Naruto, clear white chakra began to form around the base of Naruto's feet, and finally surged around Naruto, the ends burning a deep orange. Naruto's hair whipped around as his chakra surged. From the ends of the orange chakra, miniature fox shaped creatures made of pure chakra emerged. They were transparent white with orange outline. With a sudden burst of chakra, Naruto opened his eyes, and the chakra foxes quickly dispersed in all different directions.

"What the Hell was that?" Anko asked, shaking slightly feeling the chakra.

"Fox Style, Evade Jutsu. Basically, my chakra foxes will scatter in all directions and will warn me if any enemies come within 100 yards, within any direction while we make our way back to Suna. I will, along with the help of Majin and Hayek, summon summons to help us move more quickly, since none of you could keep up with me on your own." Naruto concluded with a twist of his wrist.

"How could you possibly know that?" Lee smirked.

"Because, no one can keep up with me." Naruto smirked back, playfully.

With the group of Eagles, Foxes, and Stallions in place, the group began to move, but Naruto stopped.

"Hinata, I want you to go with Majin on my summon to Suna. Your wounds still are severe, and I want you to be looked at more closely. I'm sending you with Majin so he can fill in my Kazekage on everything. We'll see you shortly." Naruto smiled, as he squeezed Hinata's hand lightly.

Hinata, for the first time in six years, blushed lightly. Kiba stood back, his eyes growing hard. Naruto smiled at her blush, remembering how she had been the first in the class to really notice the real him, and how he had saved her from a group of rowdy youths as a young boy. He grimaced remembering how badly he had been beaten up for standing up.

'_Well, that's Konoha for you' _Naruto thought dimly as he smiled.

"Alright, Lee. You think you can beat me? Why don't we have a race then? Let's see who can reach the desert first. I'll leave a clone here, and my foxes will notify us if anyone is to come, besides I have complete faith in Hayek to watch over the group. Come on Lee, what do you say?" Naruto challenged.

"Ooooh yes! I will accept your challenge Naruto-san, and I will prove the outcome of my training with Guy Sensei!" Lee responded.

"What are the stakes then?" Naruto chuckled.

"I will let you choose." Lee remarked.

"Okay, if I win you will have to run through Suna on your hands for one day straight." Naruto thought, knowing that Suna's climate would be much too hard for a Konoha to withstand at first.

"And if I win, then you will give me your toad coin pouch." Lee smirked.

"Very well." Naruto agreed with a handshake, despite the worried glances that everyone had, knowing that Naruto was gambling with one of his most prized possessions.

"Here's the rules, there are none, except no injuring of your opponent." Naruto spoke as he stretched out his limbs.

"I accept." Lee agreed as he shook off his leg weights.

"On the count of three. One…..Two…." Naruto said, crouching down.

"Three!"

Like a bullet the two ran at full speed. The other Ninja laughed and continued to Suna at a much more comfortable pace.

Naruto rushed against Lee, both of them neck to neck. Naruto glanced at his surroundings, and knew they had covered about five miles in less than 2 minutes. Naruto noted that Lee was beginning to breathe heavy, so Naruto cranked it up a little bit. Lee, seeing Naruto pull ahead grew frustrated. Naruto smiled as he noticed how close they were to the desert. Naruto was all calm, until he heard

"Gate Of Healing Open!"

Naruto turned his head, seeing Lee had opened the second gate in an act of utter frustration as desperation. Lee was now quickly gaining ground.

'_Heh. He wants to play this game'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto allowed a small portion of fox chakra to flow around him, creating a slight cloak of red chakra. Naruto smiled, and focused the chakra to his hands and feet, and began to run like an animal. Lee and Naruto were pushed at their limits, when Lee tripped. Naruto stopped when he heard the yelp, and turned around to see Lee flying across the ground. Naruto shook his head, knowing that since the gate was still open, Lee would heal just fine.

"Ow!" Lee shouted, holding his broken leg.

"Nice one." Naruto grimaced looking at the bone sticking out.

"Well then Naruto-San, why don't we finish the race?" Lee smiled, as he got on his hands and began to run.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto jogged and was the victor as his feet touched the warm sand first.

"You were an admirable opponent, making me open a couple of my gates." Lee grinned, as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Come on, we better set that leg back into place so we don't have to re-break it and place it in." Naruto sighed.

Naruto put his hands against the bone, and pushed. Lee grunted as a hollow snapping noise filled the air.

"We better get you to the hospital and bandage that up." Naruto urged, putting Lee on his back.

"Hold on." Naruto ordered, as he jogged into the village.

Upon his arrival, Gaara rushed out with most of Suna to welcome Naruto. Medical Nins began to look over Naruto, but saw no injuries. They took Lee from Naruto, and took him to the hospital.

"Naruto." Gaara smiled lightly, and embraced his best friend.

"How's Temari?" Naruto quickly asked.

"She has yet to awaken, although she has shown movement. She's so close, but we can't reach her." Gaara spoke, as Naruto turned and ran into the hospital. Naruto raced down the hallways, running right past the room where Hinata lay, sleeping peacefully. Naruto reached the door to Temari's room, and flung it open. Naruto walked over, his body trembling. He knelt down to the floor, taking Temari's still hands into his own.

"I am so sorry. I should have protected your better. Please, forgive me." When Naruto still got no reply, he sighed and walked over to the window breathing deeply.

"This is not your fault. She's a Ninja, just like you. We all know the risks." Hinata spoke, as she leaned against the doorway.

" I know she's in there. I know I can reach her. I would walk through wind and fire, forever and always just to find her, hidden beneath her state of comatose. I won't give up." Naruto sighed.

"There's nothing you can do. You know that. This requires time." Hinata tried to sooth.

" Don't say that." Naruto whispered, " What she needs is me. She needs to know I am here, beside her. She needs to know that when she wakes up she won't be alone. She hates to wake up alone…" Naruto thought aloud.

"Hinata, you need to be in bed resting." The Suna medical staff scolded lightly, as they escorted her to her room, but not before she threw a fleeting look at Naruto.

"My tears are just waiting to turn those years of pain and tears into roses. Please, wake up so I can prove to you just how much I love you." Naruto whispered lightly into Temari's ear.

With no reply, Naruto sighed, and was about to walk out when he heard the faintest whisper.

"Naruto…"

Naruto turned around, to see Temari's eyes slowly opening.

"Medical Nins!" Naruto shouted, as he ran over to Temari.

Naruto knelt down and held Temari against his chest as the Medicals Nin ran into the room.

"She's awake!" Naruto shouted happily, sounding like he did at the age of twelve.

"Her stats are in perfect condition. She will be able to leave by tonight." The head medical nin smiled, as she left the room.

"Oh Naruto. I thought you might have been killed." Temari whispered as she ran her hands through Naruto's golden spiky locks.

"Likewise." Naruto murmured as he ran his hand down her face.

Naruto leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Temari's lips.

"What all did I miss?" Temari asked as she yawned groggily.

"Well… a lot. Get comfortable, my love." Naruto smiled as he crawled next to her. As Temari snuggled against him, he began to fill in all the details, feeling at ease that she was awake, ready to progress in their love.

~~ R&R~~

+Awoken Dreamer+

(=^_^=)


	9. Healing Scars

~~ So, I want everyone to know that the ONLY concrete pairing in this story is NarutoXTemari. All of the other ones I have set up at the moment are highly liable to change as the story progresses. Please keep this is mind as you read.~~

The room was eerie silent as Naruto finished sharing the recent events with Temari, who had not said a word since Naruto began the tale. Naruto suddenly stopped, as he noticed that Temari had drifted back into a peaceful slumber. Naruto smiled gently, seeing her smiling slightly in her sleep. Naruto carefully untangled himself from Temari's hold to go prepare the home for her resting place for a couple days.

As Naruto walked through the active streets of Suna, he could feel the tension which was located in the Kazekage's office, where Gaara was dealing with the new Ninjas. Naruto smiled widely, thanking Gaara mentally that he didn't have to be in that meeting . Naruto reached the door to his and Temari's apartment and opened the door. Lazily, Naruto produced three clones who scattered around the house to straighten it up. Naruto walked into the kitchen, and cursed slightly.

"Damnit, I knew we forgot to do something. I guess I better pick up some food from the market…" Naruto sighed as he grabbed his cloak and walked outside once more.

Naruto walked deep in thought, 

'_I know I did the right thing, but then why do I feel like this…'_

Naruto walked right past the market, right past the buildings that had become his home and walked once more into the desert's abyss. Naruto sighed as he sat down on one of the many large boulders that spotted the desert. Naruto sighed deeply and removed his jacket, leaving him shirtless. His fingers traced over the ugly scar that had found its way on his chest, over his heart. The true essence of the fight with Sasuke was a lie… Naruto closed his eyes, and allowed the flashback to run through his mind.

- Flashback-

"**I know what you're planning! Don't do it! You'll regret it!"**

"Shut up fox. This is my life, if I want all this to end, then so be it!"

Naruto cringed as his Rasangan collided with Sasuke's Chidori. In that split moment, Naruto made direct eye contact, his Kyuubi influenced eyes connected to Sasuke's Chidori, and smiled as he dispersed his own Jutsu. Sasuke squirmed as he felt his hand penetrate through the temperate folds of Naruto's flesh, sinking deep. Sasuke pulled his hand out, gagging as the sound of suction filled the air. Naruto fell face forward. Sasuke screamed, and ran forward to catch his fall. In a last ditch effort, Naruto threw a flash bomb, and Sasuke grunted as he had to shield his eyes. Sasuke froze in fear, his arm coated with his best friends life supply. The last thing Sasuke saw as he fainted from grief and mental exhaustion was Naruto sinking deeper into the water's abyss, his face etched with a smile, blood pouring down his chin from his mouth, his eyes closed as he prepared for eternal sleep.

"**Damn it Kit! I won't let you die, not yet!" **

Naruto was pulled from the water from Temari, who had been notified of the battle by Gaara, who was notified by his Shukuku, from Naruto's Kyuubi through the art of telepathy. Within his mind, Naruto could feel all of the Kyuubi's strength going into his severed heart. Naruto lay face down in the water outside of the gates that held in the Kyuubi, who was frantically pacing around within his prison. His blood red eyes were wide, almost pleading for Naruto to hold on.

"**Wait! Don't die on me, not yet!"**

Naruto opened his heavy eyes. Everything seemed much too hard to manage…moving, blinking, even breathing. The Kyuubi urged the young boy forward. Naruto crawled forward, his body trembling forward as the Kyuubi's power ailed him to continue.

"…Just let me….die" Naruto whispered as he chocked on a throat full of his blood. His feeble hand landed right between the bars. His breaking down body did not even react to the sudden wetness of the Kyuubi's nose nudging Naruto's almost lifeless hand. The Kyuubi became quiet still as a shadow crept from outside the cage. The shadow knelt down, holding the broken boy against his chest.

"Please… Help him!" The shadows voice boomed.

"**There's only one way I can help him now!" **

"So be it…" The shadow grimly nodded as he put Naruto into the cage, removing the seal on Naruto's stomach.

Naruto, who appeared departed screamed as the Kyuubi's chakra flowed into the deep whole where the seal once had been. Red chakra flowed out of his mouth, his eyes, and swallowed him. Naruto's heart was slowly mending back together as the raw power of the Kyuubi ran through Naruto like blood. The Kyuubi panted as he cut off the power flow, as Naruto's heart began to beat once more on its own. The Kyuubi limped back into the cage and laid down with a loud sigh. Naruto was too far gone to hear a single word, except, from the abyss with in his mind, he heard the faint voice.

"Don't worry, He'll repay you one day."

- End Flashback -

Naruto opened his eyes numbly, his hand still over his scar. While it was true that Naruto couldn't scar do to his immensely rapid healing abilities, in order to save his life, the Kyuubi had put all of it's power into healing that one wound, leaving a scar. While Naruto had regretted that suicide attempt, it had bonded the Kyuubi and himself closer together, and had in the end made things a lot easier on Naruto. Naruto was so deep in thought, he didn't even notice as a gentle hand laid across one of his broad shoulders. Startled, Naruto shot his head around, his trance broken. His cerulean eyes crashed into deep Hazel. The loving motherly stare of Tsunade caught his attention.

"Naruto…" She whispered seeing the large scar.

Naruto averted his gaze to the desert sky, watching the clouds flow gently.

"I know this is a Chidori scar… I saw them on corpses when I was being trained as a medical Nin. I know this had to be because of Sasuke… but there's something I don't quite understand…" Tsunade thought a loud, her quick mind at work.

"What don't you understand?" Naruto asked lightly as Tsunade sat down beside Naruto.

"Well…our reports came back that you were in your one tail form. Now, do to Sasuke's lack of experience in his second level curse mark form, and with the Kyuubi aiding you, your Rasangan should have beaten Sasuke's Chidori because wind overpowers lightning…so… something had to have happened." Tsunade concluded.

"You know Tsunade… if you hold the past inside of you, its like a black hole… and it sucks in all the light… light that you need to stay optimistic… and most regrets are really better off unspoken." Naruto answered in reply.

"I… I really hope you didn't do what I think you did." Tsunade whispered.

"It doesn't matter. It's in the past. I'm here. I'm alive and well." Naruto evaded the question once more.

"Why would you…?" Tsunade

"Please… just stop." Naruto replied with a little more force.

"No! Damnit, I want a reason." Tsunade said with squinted eyes.

"Fine! You want a fucking reason? I'll give a ton to you! You weren't even in the damn village when I was being tortured…beaten nearly to death on a daily basis by Konoha Ninjas! I wasn't allowed to have friends… I wasn't allowed to go certain places…. I wasn't even allowed in the schools until academy age. I taught myself how to read and write. I taught myself how to fight, how to hide, how to run. Iruka tried to take me in, but he too struggled internally with the fact that I was the host to the Nine Tail Fox. I became a part of the three cell team of Kakashi, to the girl I loved who wanted Sasuke. Kakashi was there for me, but he did have to take Sasuke under his wing. I did grow a very strong relationship with Jiraiya Sensei, and for that I am thankful. I did have you as well, but for twelve years, I was alone. I was told by Hiruzen, before he was killed, that I ought to focus more on becoming an ANBU over the Hokage, because " The Title Hokage would only break your heart." Naruto used hand quotes, " so from there, I really thought about it, and realized he was warning me that it would never happen. When reality finally hit me, when I was fighting Sasuke in the final battle, I came to terms that nothing I ever dreamt of would happen. So, yes, I almost died. I was granted a second chance, and started a new life, where my dreams are quite realistic, and on my fingertips. I… I just couldn't come back! I just couldn't bear anymore pain!" Naruto shouted as he stood up, and whipped around.

Tsunade remained in shock, staring at Naruto with wide eyes.

"I… I'm sorry for snapping at you. Just sometimes you're just like Majin, and you won't just accept what I say and press and press." Naruto chuckled ever so lightly as he calmed down.

"Majin… I feel like I know him." Tsunade replied.

"I don't think you could. He was from a completely different village." Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto… if you ever need anything, you know I'm here, right? Cause I love you, like a son." Tsunade smiled.

"I know… Mom." Naruto smiled as he hugged her lightly.

With a chuckle, they bagan the walk back to Suna. Upon entering the gates, Naruto tensed, feeling something not quite right.

"Naruto…. What is that…" Tsunade stopped midsentence as a body was hurled out of the gates.

"What in God's name is going on?" Tsunade shouted.

After the dust cleared from the impact, a very pissed off Sakura stood up. With a flick of her thumb, she whipped off the thin blood streak that flowed down her chin.

"You are going down, you stupid bitch!" Sakura screamed, surging chakra into her fists.

"What the…" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I may be a Bitch, but at least I don't fight like one!" Temari smirked.

"Temari! You're supposed to be resting!" Naruto growled in frustration.

"If you try and stop me, I swear it will be the last thing you do." Temari growled back, anger showing in her topaz eyes.

Naruto bit his lip, and punctured it.

"Bring it!" Temari motioned, as she pulled out her back up fan.

"Kah!" Sakura yelled as she charged forward.

Temari sent wind attacks at Sakura who, dodged them rather easily. Sakura launched into the air concentrating her punch into Temari, who put up her fan to deflect the punch. Sakura's chakra infused fist smashed down on the weak old fan, causing it to break in two. Swearing loudly, Temari produced a swift kick into Sakura's gut, who coughed up blood. Temari then launched forward, her band aids unraveling. Temari aimed her punches well, avoiding Sakura's chakra infused punches. It was when Sakura pulled out a Kunai that Naruto intervened. Naruto grabbed Temari by the waist, while Tsunade grabbed Sakura.

"Both of you, knock it off!" Tsunade growled.

"Calm down!" Naruto ordered.

"Fine!" Temari shouted, as she pushed Naruto off, and stomped off into the desert.

"Temari, what are you doing?" Naruto gasped, quickly running to catch up.

"So, you mean to tell me, that pink haired bitch is in Suna now, for good?" Temari asked, her voice strained to keep control.

"Yes… It has been decided by Gaara and the council." Naruto frowned seeing her tense up.

"I know that it's going to be hard… but I don't understand why you had to fight her." Naruto asked.

"Are you so blind? She wants you. I can see it. I don't feel like having to fight for someone to be with me for the rest of my life." Temari whispered, walking away.

Naruto rushed forward and lightly grabbed Temari by her wrist and swung her around. Naruto placed a gently hand over Temari's and laid it across his chest, over his heart.

"There won't be any fighting, for I am only yours. I don't care if she wants me, I don't care if she flirts with me, I don't care even if she showed up here naked, begging me to have sex with her, she's not the one I want… the one I…love." Naruto said shakily.

"…Did you just say love?" Temari asked, her topaz eyes wide.

"Yes, because Temari, I love you, for forever and always." Naruto replied, pushing Temari against his sturdy frame.

"I know you have suffered. You lost your mother at such a young age, and took to raising your two younger brothers. You had to be strong. There was no time to cry. Then when your father was killed, you were even more on your own. On top of everything, like me, Gaara was made into a Jinchuuriki, which made things even harder for you. I know Kankuro and yourself was accepted as the Kage's children, but Gaara? No. He truly was alone, except for having you and Kankuro. You can say that I had it rough, but, I never had anyone to lose. I was alone, all of my life. It's true, Iruka tried to watch over me as a child, but the only true parenting I got was from Jiraiya and Tsunade, which I will be eternally grateful for… but for once in my adult life, I have finally learned the fear of losing someone…." Naruto soothed, holding Temari closer.

"Who… I thought you didn't have any family…" Temari asked quixotically.

"You." Naruto replied, and urgently pressed his lips onto Temari's.

Temari moaned lightly into his kiss, tears falling down her face. Naruto broke the kiss, and wiped away her tears with his smooth fingertips.

"Naruto, I need to know something." Temari asked.

"Anything for you." Naruto responded.

"Why are you so reluctant to make love with me… you won't even kiss too far usually." Temari asked, looking at him in the eye.

"It's not that I don't want to…. It's more that, I'm….protecting you." Naruto responded.

"Protecting?" Temari asked.

"Yes… I don't know how the Kyuubi would effect the process… I was talking to Gaara about it a year or so ago… apparently, I gain a lot of animalistic behavior. I could be too rough, and not know it. That's why Matsuri and him are having so many problems." Naruto replied.

"But… you have a stronger seal than Gaara, and much more control." Temari gently argued back.

"But… the nine tails is much more stronger than the one tail." Naruto mused back.

Temari thought about this for a split second, and responded

"Alright… I'll drop it."

Naruto smiled, and took her hand, and walked across the sand back to Suna. Upon arrival, Naruto and her went to the market to pick up some of their favorite foods, and Naruto remained oblivious to Temari's scandalous planning…

~ R&R~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	10. Decisions Intwetwined With Fate

~~ Okay… so after some serious thinking, and after some really encouraging PM's and Reviews, I have decided to continue with this story. I know I am not the best author on this site, and I never claimed to be. This is a passion of mine, and I am going to see it through, regardless of how anyone tries to bring me down. I usually could just overlook the anonymous reviews, but not this time. Thank you to those who contacted me, (You all know who you are) (=^_^=)~~

Naruto and Temari walked through the village of Suna, as he took Temari's hand into his own. This was the foremost time Naruto and Temari were showing unrestricted affection in front of their fellow Suna relations. Naruto held her hand strong, ignoring the clapping and cheering of some of the citizens who had been waiting for this for countless years. Temari blushed nonchalantly, but did not release her hold with Naruto. Naruto smiled widely, brought her to his lips, and shared a passionate kiss with Temari in the middle of the town, to which everyone cheered with delight.

Gaara walked down the stairs of the Kazekage mansion, rubbing his blood shot eyes. He put his hands up, and the cheering fell down to a low lull.

"In honor of the unifying of my beloved sister, Temari to my honorary Brother Naruto, we shall celebrate tonight with a party that will light up the entire desert sky. Everyone rest up, for tonight will be a night that everyone shall remember for their entire lives!" Gaara shouted out to the crowds. Temari blushed as the newly joined female Nins took her to their apartments to get her ready for the party, while Gaara motioned for Naruto to follow him.

Safe within in the walls of the Hokage mansion, Gaara spoke clearly to Naruto.

"I know what you're thinking. Such a celebration will cause some attention to be drawn to us, a place were two Jinchuurikis are residing. I will be putting Majin in command of the ANBU for tonight, and we will be prepared if a sneak attack will happen, due to the sudden increase of Akatsuki activity, and also do the sudden uprising of Konoha. I know however, that in these dark times, sometimes a little light has to be shown. There will be sake, although I do ask that you don't drink more than a glass or two, even if the Kyuubi will diminish the effects rapidly. If something does happen, we will need your help. We will set up as many sound barriers as we can, as well as any other security measures." Gaara sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes again.

"Gaara… where's your engagement ring?" Naruto asked, seeing his hand ringless.

"Matsuri and I broke up last night. She wasn't willing to wait for me to come up with some way not to hurt her while making love. So, she ended up leaving me. I have no idea how to break it to everyone. Suna was expecting to see Matsuri become the Lady over Suna." Gaara sighed deeply.

Naruto was about to bring up some advice, when there was a rap on the entrance.

"Cross the threshold." Gaara spoke, hiding away his reservations.

"Kazekage Sama, you wished to speak with me?" Hinata asked, as she kneeled on one knee before Gaara.

"Yes. You may stand." Gaara spoke as he whipped around his Kazekage cape and sat down behind the desk.

"I need to know who confronted you, and strained the information out of you. This information is essential you see, because we need to know what exactly happened. Naruto and Temari are safe, since they were attacked on a mission. They had to do what would protect themselves. Please, tell me." Gaara asked, his eyes locked on Hinata's.

"I… I honestly do not know who was my attacker. I know it was the leader of the Yamanaka clan, Inoichi who probed my brain for the information, after I was nearly beaten to death. I would have never sold out Naruto. I would have died before I was a traitor like that accursed Uchiha!" Hinata growled, her eyes squinted.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to insinuate that you had simply given up the information. I know your steadfastness. I have seen the empathy you have always had for Naruto, therefore I do trust you." Gaara smiled slightly.

" I am sorry for being so blunt. I'm simply just done talking about that village, and all that reside in it. The way they view the Jinchuurikis makes me sick to my stomach." Hinata said as she heaved a sigh.

"Do you know about me?" Gaara asked, looking her straight in the eye.

"Know what? That you are the Kazekage to Suna? Best friend to Naruto? I don't know much about you Kazekage-Sama." Hinata said as she shook her head slightly.

"When did you find out about Naruto being the host to the Nine tail fox demon?" Gaara asked, clearly intrigued.

"Since the beginning of the academy. My worthless Father tried to keep me away from Naruto, and finally he told me why when I reached the age of academy." Hinata spoke, thinking for a split instant.

"You did not change your feelings for him then, knowing what he was?" Gaara asked, still doling out all the information.

"Of course not. Naruto is a human, just like me. The Kyuubi I feel is simply an asset, like a survival mechanism, much like my Byakugan. It helps me in battle, and is only available when I allow it. I have learned a great deal about Bijuus and how they work. I will never call the host the demon. That's just not right." Hinata said as she locked eyes with Naruto.

"Naruto, please go attend to what we discussed. I need to talk to Hinata." Gaara motioned, and Naruto nodded, and walked out the door.

"What makes you so entirely different from the rest of the Ninja world? Your eyes, they see deep into wisdom that many people do not possess. You truly are unique." Gaara said, as he moved closer, and sat on the edge of the desk.

"I… I was tormented too. Being the Heiress to the Hyuga Clan, I had a lot of pressures to be the best. Unfortunately, I wasn't. My father, if you could call him that changed the moment that my Mother left. He told us she was dead, but I never believed him. Later, when I found out she had left Konoha, granted by the Third, it came to my understanding that he was a very abusive man. He took Hanabi under his wing and left me to fend for myself. I was under the care of my Sensei, Kurenai, but when I reached the age of fifteen, I went under the strict training of Anko. She became a mother to me, as odd as that may sound. I have seen all the good that Naruto has done, I just don't see how he could be considered to be a demon." Hinata finished.

"Listen closely, I am much like Naruto. I am the host to the one tailed Shukuku. I am a Jinchuuriki. I have suffered greatly. For the first time in all my life, things have finally fallen into place, but I am not so sure I can agree that I deserve it. I have killed many people." Gaara sighed, shifting his gaze out the window.

"Did they try and harm you?" Hinata asked, finding her voice.

"Yes." Gaara thought aloud.

"Then it is alright. I firmly believe that in the act of protecting oneself, any measure is acceptable." Hinata urged.

"Do you honestly think that you and the rest of the new Suna Nins can ever possibly over turn decades upon decades of detestation and bigotry?" Gaara asked, his voice full of uncertainty.

"You know, I don't know. What I do know is, I believe in them, and I believe in me, and I believe that we are not meaningless. I know we can come up with a solution." Hinata said firmly, her voice coated with determination.

Gaara sat in silence, unable to find any words that could quaver the resolve that Hinata held deep within her very being.

" I also know that this doubt you feel is what clouds what I perceive as truth. That doubt makes me feel the unnerving sense that there is nothing left, and is really only an illogical view where purpose is gone. Who wills these groundless conceptions? So, I chose to find faith in life, and with that faith I will learn how to defeat sorrow... and how to stand my ground and be strong. I don't know when it will be, but someday... I will conquer it... and beat this war against the wrongs ... and I will do it without the false hope that is forced down our throats by the Traditions of the Ninja world!" Hinata finished, with a jolt of her arms across her chest.

"Those are… some very robust words. You clearly have enough will power to charge your plan." Gaara said with a slight smile.

" I have spent my entire life fighting against my own private injustices. I will continue to fight for other's as well." Hinata replied with a slight smile.

Gaara found his legs moving on their own, as they moved him right before Hinata. Gaara's eyes widened as he heard the Shukuku chuckle lightly in the back of his mind.

"Kazekage-Sama?" Hinata questioned, seeing how close he was to her.

" I am sorry. My body just reacted on its own… and please drop the formalities." Gaara replied.

"You mean to say… the Shukuku moved you here?" Hinata asked directly.

"I…" Gaara stammered, feeling ashamed that he was falling for Hinata so soon after being with Matsuri.

"Please, can I be excused?" Hinata asked lightly.

"….Of course." Gaara stammered after a few moments. He waved her to leave, before turning around. He heard the doors close lightly, and he knocked off the papers that lingered on his desk with an act of frustration.

"Damnit…." Gaara muttered, as he sat on the window's edge, his legs hanging off.

Hinata sat outside the building, feeling her heart race. The way that Gaara smiled, the way he spoke to her, it was unlike anything Kiba had ever done for her. In that very moment, Hinata had almost considered embracing the young Kazekage, but had remained in control over her emotions.

'_No…No…. NO! I am so foolish.'_ Hinata thought as she rubbed her sore temples.

' _I think that in so many ways he is like Naruto. Maybe that is why I am falling for him so hard. Naruto and I weren't meant to be together, and that is alright. I have outgrown that childish crush, but what I felt, just now, was too real.' _

"Hinata! Wake up sleepyhead! Everyone is getting ready for the party tonight!" Kiba urged, running over, completely oblivious to Hinata's state.

Hinata looked up, and quickly put on a smile as fake as plastic.

"Alright, I'll be right there." She said with a syrupy voice. Kiba smiled, and jogged off, elated to be going to be a party.

Naruto walked by the weapon shop, and opened the flap. He saw the existing owner sitting with Ten Ten, who was going to be working there as well.

"Ah, Naruto! What can we do for you today?" Ten Ten asked, jumping up to the counter.

"Well you see, it's Temari's birthday in about a week, and I was curious if you could make me something for her." Naruto said, as he pulled out a scroll with the plans.

"Let's see what you got." Ten Ten nodded, as Naruto put the scroll down on the counter.

"Wow. This is really complexed. Did you come up with this on your own?" Ten Ten asked, clearly amazed.

"Well, yeah. I took the basic plans for her battle fan and just expanded it. Can you have it ready by the 23 of August?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I think so. I'll start on it right now." Ten Ten smiled, and took the plans.

Naruto smiled, and exited the tent, heading to his house. He opened the door, and saw that Temari was still with the girls getting ready for the party. Naruto chuckled, knowing that Temari was not really into the whole girly girl thing.

Naruto walked up the stairs up into the open room where he slept. He opened the closet, and began to delve through his outfits. Sighing with dissatisfaction, Naruto removed his headband.

"I gotta look amazing tonight!" Naruto said as he pulled off his customary apparel.

Naruto rummaged around some more. He pulled out a pair of black slacks which he put around his waist. Naruto grabbed a black studded belt, and slid it around the pant loops. He then grabbed a sleeveless black high collared shirt, and shrugged it on. Naruto grabbed a burnt orange sash, and tied it around his waist. Naruto smiled at his progress, and continued. He then grabbed a pair of black sandals, and put them on. He then switched the silver hoop he had in his ear, and replaced it with a black stud. Naruto stood in front of the mirror, ruffling his hair up with some gel. The final product made Naruto ready to go.

He looked out the window at the sinking sun, and knew it was going to begin soon. He jumped slightly as he heard the door close to his house, and heard the clack of heels on the wooden floors. Temari knocked on his closed door, and he opened it slowly. Naruto's breath caught in his throat as his eyes locked onto Temari.

She was wearing a black mini skirt with a blood red sash around her waist, with black spiked heels. She also wore a sleeveless red half shirt, that showed off her toned stomach muscles and arms. She wore her hair similar, except she left her two bottom pigtails down and left the other two up. She also wore two black fishnet gloves and diamond hoops in her ears. She kohl lined her deep green eyes, and wore a dark shade of eye shadow. Temari's eyes took in Naruto's changed appearance, and suddenly didn't want to go to the party at all.

With sudden force, Naruto grabbed Temari, and crushed his lips against hers. Temari gasped in surprise, and clutched onto Naruto's strong shoulders. The sudden rush of adrenaline surged through the two star crossed lovers. Naruto held the kiss, his hands eager on Temari's waist, pushing Temari against him. Naruto was aware of his body falling backwards, as he hit his bed, with Temari on top of him, not once breaking the kiss. Naruto rolled, and put Temari beneath him, supporting most of his weight on his forearms. Naruto's lips moved off of Temari's lips, and onto the base of her neck, sucking lightly as not to leave any marks. Temari wiggled underneath his touch, breathing deeply. Naruto slowed down, and hovered his face over Temari's. She opened her eyes, and looked into Naruto's.

"We…we have to go to the party, since it's in our honor." Naruto whispered hoarsely.

"… No… I think we should stay right here." Temari replied back.

"You know…. I can't say that I really want to go either at the moment, but we do have a social obligation to at least show up until everyone get's drunk. Then we can leave." Naruto smiled.

"Fine…" Temari said with a sigh, as she rolled off the bed.

The two straightened their clothes, and walked out into the streets. The party was being held in the middle of the town, where everyone had already started to dance. The music was thunderous, and the beat was speedy. Naruto took Temari's hand, and led her onto the middle of the dance floor. Naruto let the music take over, as he swayed with the beat, as Temari and him danced. Hinata stood on the outskirts of the crowd, watching as Kiba danced with everyone. She just didn't feel like dancing with him. She jumped slightly when the cool hand of Gaara rested on her shoulder.

"Dance with me?"

Hinata smiled, and took his offered hand. Gaara led her onto the floor, and twirled her around in a neat circle. Hinata glued her eyes into Gaara's, who for the first time in a long time felt alive. He smiled and laughed and danced until he could barely breathe from fatigue. Kiba stood watching, sighing as he knew that Hinata and him were not going to last. Kiba walked over as Hinata hobbled over to the refreshment table to drink some cold water, and began to talk.

"Hinata, I know that you want to be free. I am going to grant you this… you can be with Gaara or whoever you would like. I want you to be happy no matter what. We can still be friends, but our relationship never really had a chance, we're just too different." Kiba smiled, and hugged Hinata lightly.

"Thank you." Hinata whispered.

Hinata turned around and walked over to Gaara.

"What was that about?" Gaara asked.

"We just… we just settled up some personal matters." Hinata responded, as she led Gaara out to the dance floor for some more dancing.

Naruto and Temari laughed as they both were having the time of their lives. No matter how old they got, they still were like little children at times. Naruto excused himself, and went to get a drink for Temari and himself. While at the table, Kankuro walked over.

"Hey man! Congrats on being with my sister!" He said as he playfully slapped Naruto's shoulder.

"Thanks!" Naruto smiled back, as he ruffled his hair.

"Hey… I want to tell you something." Kankuro said, his voice becoming a little more serious.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Don't hesitate." Kankuro said, and turned around.

"Wait…what?" Naruto asked, confused.

"The seal you have will protect Temari while you two get at it. Don't hesitate, don't make her wait. You see, when there's a party like this, we consider the couple to be together, not casually together, but unified like a married couple, but much more than that. It's a Suna tradition. It's the night when… if you haven't already… you make love to your partner, sealing that connection." Kankuro explained.

"But…" Naruto said with a frown.

"Look, Gaara is different. His seal is too weak. That's why he couldn't. It's different for you though. The Kyuubi will bond with whoever you choose… making her your soul mate for life. A seal will appear on her, making her connected to you forever. This is no casual party, and Gaara should have told you so beforehand." Kankuro finished.

"I see... Thank you for telling me, I really didn't know." Naruto said, his eyes wide with astonishment.

"Just don't break Temari's heart… take care of her. That's all I ask." Kankuro said with a smile as he walked away.

The night was beginning to slow down, and many had already retired to their homes to recover from the sake and exercise. Naruto went looking for Gaara, but couldn't find him anywhere. Sighing he took Temari's hand, and walked back into the apartment.

"Temari…. We need to talk." Naruto said, as he sat down on the couch.

"What is it?" Temari asked as she settled herself down on his lap.

"You knew… what this party meant, didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"…Yes." Temari said with a slight sigh.

"And you also know everything that will happen now, right?" Naruto asked.

"I think." Temari whispered.

"Listen, Kankuro told me some information… you see… apparently, do to the strength of my seal, and the Kyuubi himself, when we… make love… you will be sealed as my soul mate… forever. Nothing will tear us apart… we will be connected forever. I am not sure what all of the entails… whether you might gain some of the Kyuubi's chakra… or not. I need to know if this is really what you want… there is no turning back." Naruto finished.

"I want this more than anything in this world…." Temari said.

"Then I will no longer deny you of me." Naruto said, as he put his lips onto hers.

~~ Okay everyone, here's the chance for some of your input. Your choices: Should Temari gain some of the Kyuubi's chakra by means of the new seal or not? Let me know why or why not in your review. If you have questions about it, PM me, and I'll explain my idea in more depth. R&R~~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	11. Fate Sealed

~~ Hey there everyone! I have decided that fate of this do to the reviews and PM's I received. I hope you all enjoy the update.~~ (=^_^=)

The rapid thump of her heart was all that Temari could hear as Naruto placed his lips onto hers. Naruto moved his lips with hers metrically, temperate but strong. His fingertips traced down her neck, and back sending goose bumps all over her skin. Naruto paused, and opened his eyes.

"He… he wants to clarify everything to you." Naruto said rather brusquely.

"… Okay." Temari whispered, as she watched Naruto's eyes revolve to crimson, his no tail Vermillion form.

"**Temari. Nice to meet you." The Kyuubi roared lightly.**

"Kyuubi…" Temari nodded in recognition.

"**I want you to know, I commend you as Naruto's mate. I opt for the person he can be with for life. I will delegate a small portion of my chakra into you. You will be Naruto's life long partner. The effects of my chakra will generate a concealed seal. This seal will permit Naruto and yourself to talk through thought transference and things of such temperament. You will have enough chakra within just to have only some features that Naruto has himself do to my influence, such as: Rapid healing, elevated resilience and chakra, along with high restoration, and an increase of alacrity and dexterity. There will be enough Chakra inside to allow a Vermillion mode, if you are close to dying, but no actual tails. That would just create some grave tribulations with the Akatsuki." The Kyuubi explained.**

"I thank you for your generosity… but why to such an extent?" Temari asked outloud.

"**Once Naruto has mated with you, you two will be linked. Due to this, if you die, he will as well. This is why I had to wait and see who should be Naruto's mate, because my doom is in your hands as well." **

"Oh." Temari responded, eyes wide.

"**Now, I won't hold Naruto back anymore. Make him happy Temari." The Kyuubi said, as he resided back inside his cage. **

Naruto's eyes slowly resolved back to their normal cerulean blue, the cloak of chakra slowly vanishing. Naruto sat in stillness, his eyes wide after hearing all that the Kyuubi had to say.

" Are you sure Temari?" Naruto asked once more.

" I… I am." Temari said, as she grabbed Naruto's shirt, and pulled him to her.

Naruto peeled off his black shirt, and with a flick of his wrist, tossed it over the couch. Temari looked in awe at his toned core muscles, running her hands over them, memorizing the feel. Naruto reached behind Temari's head, and gently undid the two ponytails that she had. Her long hair spread across her shoulders like the morning's first glow across the horizon. Naruto placed his hands underneath Temari's shirt, and encircled her waist, removing the shirt as well. Naruto took Temari's hand, and slowly swept his tongue over her palm, sucking her on fingertips. The bolt of desire ran down Temari's spine, down all of her nerve endings.

" Naruto"… Temari moaned lightly

" You're intoxicating to me Temari… you go straight to my head like aged Sake." Naruto moaned, running his lips across her neck.

His lips ghosted over her neck, gentle and barely touching. Temari sighed beneath Naruto, as he slid his hands up to her knees, stroking the sensitive area behind them, all the way up to her thighs. Naruto then kissed his way up Temari's body, capturing her mouth in a dominant kiss. While Naruto had Temari's lips, he slowly unbuttoned the mini skirt that Temari had on, and discarded it with his own pants. Temari could feel Naruto's need as he gently ground it against her through both of their under garments.

Temari blushed lightly, feeling oddly exposed.

"Don't worry Hime… I will do my best so that this will not hurt." Naruto sighed.

Temari was about to question what Naruto had meant, when Naruto ripped off the lingerie that Temari wore. Naruto placed his eager lips on the inner of Temari's thigh, and kissed and sucked lightly. Temari's eyes grew wide as she felt the sensation building from deep within her. Naruto without warning, slipped his face between Temari's legs. Temari gasped in surprise as Naruto ran his tongue over her shape, before thrusting it as far as it could go. Temari screamed in pleasure, as Naruto worked. Temari was sure she was about to reach her limit when Naruto suddenly stopped. Temari whimpered, and glared at Naruto.

"We don't want you to be quite done with… yet." Naruto purred as he slid two fingers into her wet folds.

Temari bucked against his touch, thrusting against his fingers. Naruto smirked lightly, mentally thanking Jiraiya for his lessons. Suddenly, Temari pulled back, and grabbed Naruto's orange boxers and pulled them down. Naruto's firm erection popped out, and Temari looked closely at it, blushing. He was on the larger size, about seven inches. Temari smiled wickedly.

"I think some payback is in order."

Temari took her hand, and grabbed Naruto, and gave a slight squeeze. Naruto's eyes widened, feeling the sensations. Temari ran her hand, doing a few strokes, her talented fingers working. Temari slid down, running her tongue across the shaft. Naruto moaned deeply, thrusting slightly. Temari then took him in her mouth, sucking lightly and nipping gently. Her tongue swirled over his head, until Naruto thought he would burst. It was then that Temari pulled back, and it was Naruto's turn to glare at her.

Naruto suddenly picked Temari up, and instinctively, Temari wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto placed his lips onto hers, and shoved his tongue in her mouth as the two battled for dominance. Naruto walked up the stairs with precision, not once tripping. Naruto opened the door, and placed Temari onto the bed. Naruto laid over her, setting his hot weight between her thighs. Temari slowly parted her legs more, and Naruto slowly dragged his weight along Temari's folds, teasingly close to entering.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked for the final time.

"Yes." Temari said as she slid down a white birth control pill.

Naruto placed his head at her entrance, and he entered Temari's body, his entire length into her protected region. Temari cried out in pain as her virginity broke. A small blood trickle emerged onto the sheet. Naruto held his position until Temari became adjusted to his size. Slowly he shifted out, and just left the head in to keep it in place. Naruto began to deliver deep and gentle thrusts into the desert rose. Naruto pushed his aching member into her dark, wet warmth. Temari cried out in ecstasy as Naruto began to deliver hard thrusts deep into her. Temari wrapped her legs around Naruto and pushed him closer to her, while raking her nails down his bare back. Naruto groaned as sweat began to pour off of his body. Temari was close to her breaking point, as she bit her lip.

"Temari… It's gonna happen." Naruto forced out as his thrusts became harder.

"Release!" Temari groaned as her first orgasm flooded through her.

The sudden release of juices made Naruto release as well, as his hot seed filled her. With that action, a warm wind filled the room. In the wind formed an orange semi translucent fox head, who snarled lightly, and plunged headfirst into Temari's stomach. Temari cringed as the pain radiated throughout her entire core. Naruto sat in awe, the bed sheets around his bare waist. Temari's eyes burned a reduced amount of red than Naruto's, and her pupils became slanted. A mysterious orange cloak of chakra surged around her, and her canines became elongated and sharpened. Her hair became more spiky and rigid, and stood upright with a slight hint of burnt orange coloring. Her nails on her fingers grew out, and became like claws. The last improvement was four whisker marks, identical to those of Naruto's, which were seemingly enhanced. Slowly, the orange cloak began to swirl down into the very place where the fox head had submersed itself into Temari. The seal's vortex sucked in the chakra, and a seal was formed. Temari lay there in the bed, panting, her face contorted into that of throbbing, until eventually her body gave in, and she fell into a deep asleep. Naruto sat in awe… as the awe melted away into horror. Naruto slid his shaking fingertips over the seal that had formed, one that been on him… at one time. Naruto sighed, and laid his head back down onto the pillows, his eyes refusing to close.

Outside in the empty streets, Sakura walked around. She couldn't possibly sleep. _'I think I'll find the training grounds and train…' Sakura thought._

She walked by many faces of Konoha, who all had seemed to forgive her but she did not feel like she deserved to be forgiven. She continued walking, until she reached the training grounds. The moon overhead shown brightly, and illuminated the darkness. Sakura sat down on her heels, and looked down at her left hand. She plucked off the engagement ring, and played with it. Her eyes became squinted, and she crushed the ring with her fist, and threw it as hard as she could into the desert.

"Let's get the story straight… you were a poison. I no longer have to suffer through any of the pain you put me through. How could I have been so blind and believed that you had changed. You still want revenge. I'm good enough to be loved, it's not me, it's you! I am done believing in all of your lies" Sakura yelled into the night sky, her voice willingly to reach the man she left behind in the pages of life.

" Lies are a convenient way to cover up for fear of losing someone." A voice said in the darkness.

Sakura gasped and turned around, to see Majin standing in the dark behind her.

"You… you should have made your presence known." Sakura said as she crossed her arms.

"I could have tried, but you were so engrossed into your thoughts, I doubt you could have heard me." Majin said with a slight smile, and a shrug.

Sakura said nothing and turned around. Majin walked over gently, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know how you feel. You wanted nothing more just to believe that Sasuke had changed. You gave him your all, and in return, you gave away all that you had loved like it wasn't enough, just to have that one thing. You feel like you have betrayed your entire village, and that nothing will ever make it right again. I can see it in your eyes, all you want is to start again. I see the part that you hide from everyone. You have more pain inside of you than you would ever show. You have regrets that could fill up the deepest oceans. You are so lost and confused, but yet, I see your resolve. I know you have what it takes to start again, and you can learn to trust again… you can teach yourself how to forget… and how to learn to live. I have faith in you." Majin said.

"How could you say any of that to me… you don't even know me. I don't even know you." Sakura murmured.

"I see who I used to be…in you." Majin said, " I too left the village I had loved, betrayed orders, and became adopted into Suna. I don't know what will happen if I ever run into anyone from the Rain again, but I imagine it won't be very good. You see, we had a similar fall from power that Konoha had… and like you, I chose to follow the majority of the village, only I didn't fix my mistake in time. My adopted parents were killed in a massacre that took place in that village… and I ran. What else could a twelve year old Genin do? I think I know you better than you would like to admit." Majin explained.

" Why are you even here?" Sakura asked again.

"I always train at night, it's a lot easier on the body. I just finished actually." Majin said as he cracked his sore joints, " But I'll let you go and train. Just know that to gain trust, you have to learn to trust yourself first." Majin said with a wave of his hand, and walked away back into the village, leaving Sakura to train.

As he walked, he saw Tsunade sitting on the porch to her new residence, a bottle of Sake in her hands.

"You know, that stuff really isn't good for you." Majin said, as he kneeled on the door frame.

"When you get to be my age… and have seen all that I have seen… you'll have a change of heart." Tsunade replied with a swig.

"Trust me, I've seen my fair share." Majin said with a slight chuckle.

"You seem oddly familiar… do I know you from somewhere?" Tsunade asked.

"…." Majin said nothing, but looked away, " You might have seen me around, but you don't know me." Majin said, choosing his words carefully.

"No… I think I do know you." Tsunade said, looking deeper into his eyes.

" Don't ask others for the answers to your questions…find the solutions in your own way, and even if the answer you receive cannot be truly explained, logic can only be measured to a certain extent, while intuition covers all areas." Majin said as he walked away.

Tsunade stopped the bottle an inch away from her lips, her sharp gaze lingering on Majin's back as he walked away.

"Those words…." Tsunade thought deeply, thinking of where she had heard them once before.

On the outskirts of Suna, Hinata sat at ease, stargazing with Gaara by her side. The two had elected to leave the loud party just to spend some time getting to know one another. Gaara rested his head on one of his hands, and gazed into Hinata's eyes.

"I don't know what this is… but I know I need it." Gaara said aloud, taken back by his own feelings.

"I know what you mean…" Hinata sighed, as she closed into his waiting arms.

"I have never felt like this… not even when I was with Matsuri." Gaara sighed.

"I know…" Hinata said, " But let's not dwell on the past… I just want to be with you, Gaara." Hinata smiled.

"Reality says we are taking this too fast…" Gaara murmured.

"Please don't even talk about the consequences… Right now you're the only thing that makes any sense to me… and I don't give a damn what anyone thinks. Besides… I think I know why we feel this way." Hinata responded.

"What is your best guess?" Gaara asked.

"I think the Shukuku has picked me to be your mate…. That is why you can't stop…why I can't even care what will come of this." Hinata sighed lightly, as she leaned up closer.

Gaara's eyes widened, as the sudden realization hit him.

'_Of course….' _

"**About time you figured it out…." ** The Shukuku roared lightly in the back of Gaara's mind.

"You approve….?" Gaara asked back.

"**But of course."**

Gaara smiled widely, feeling more alive than he had ever before.

"I know we have to take this slow… I don't want to rush in without looking first… I… I just want to be with you… at your side." Hinata whispered, placing her head against Gaara's heart, as they fell into a sweet slumber.

The morning glow woke up the sleepy town, of Suna, as a very content Kazekage returned with his new found love, and was greeted by everyone but Temari and Naruto.

"Not a real surprise there…" Gaara whispered as he checked the attendance.

"Okay everyone, we will be having some sparring today so I can evaluate your strengths so I can know where to…" Gaara stopped in the middle of his sentence, feeling a Chakra source advancing quickly to the village gates.

Majin's eyes grew wide, and without a hesitation, he grabbed Sakura, and quickly dove into a nearby ally.

"Majin! What are you do…" Sakura yelled, trying to push him off her.

"Shut up! That's Sasuke's signature. He can't know you're alive!" Majin hissed back to her.

It was at that precise moment, Naruto happened to be walking into town, while Temari still slept. Sasuke stood at the gates… a smirk on his face. Naruto's eyes squinted, and his fists clenched so hard, they shook violently.

"Get out of here Sasuke, the treaty has been broken!" Gaara sneered, glaring.

"I would prefer if you addressed me by the rightful title." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah? What's that? I think it has to be Son of a Bitch." Naruto growled deep.

"Actually," Sasuke smirked and averted his gaze to Naruto, " It's Rondamine Hokage to you, scum."

~~ Muahaha…. Cliff hanger. R&&R~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	12. Art Is An Explosion

~~ Hey there everyone! Time for another chapter update… I hope you all enjoy reading this as I much as I enjoyed writing it. (=^_^=)~~

Muteness seemed to slice through the thick air that seemed to immerse all of Suna. Upon Sasuke's arrival, he had let out a couple words, that had left everyone flabbergasted. In the side alley, Majin solicitously covered Sakura, as he picked her up.

"We need to get to the Kazekage's mansion. I don't know if Sasuke can distinguish Chakra levels or not, and there's chakra seals positioned within that room that will keep you safe. Only a sage could detect your chakra.. so until we get there, Please, try to keep your levels very low… that's why I'm carrying you. Any movement at all can cause an fluxion of Chakra." Majin explained.

" Why do you care so much?" Sakura hissed lightly, trying to stay still as possible.

"Because. There is no reason for your tears to have to be spilled by that wanna be man anymore Besides those reasons, Naruto instructed us to keep you safe. He expected this." Majin responded, his tone sharp.

"…How did you know?" Sakura pressed, her eyes wide.

"The way you looked when you finally made up your mind said it all. Clearly you had been thinking of leaving him for a while. It's hard to leave someone when all you're trying to do is change them and save them from themselves. All of those tears you shed made you blind to how demolishing he truly was to you."

"Please, don't give me your pity. I will handle myself." Sakura said, as she squirmed out of his hands as they reached the office.

"Stop saying that! I am not showing you pity, I am protecting you from being slaughtered! Stop being so involved in yourself and see that you're not the only one who got fucked over in this whole situation." Majin rumbled with exasperation, and walked out of the room, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, Naruto sighed with liberation, feeling that Sakura had been transported to the safest place in Suna. He did not wish for her fortune to be sealed in the hands of a betrayer such as Sasuke. Gaara did not break his equanimity, but thought

'_Naruto… remain collected. Don't do what Sasuke wants.'_ Gaara willed Naruto to do from his mind.

"What's the matter Naruto? Does the fox have your tongue?" Sasuke smirked, as he placed the Hokage hat onto his head, veiling his blue black hair.

Naruto's eyes squinted faintly, feeling the realization fall around him. His fists clenched deep in his pockets of his pants, but Naruto did not move.

"I do not have to show any admiration to you. You are the Hokage to a village that no longer holds a coalition with Suna. In representativeness, I don't even have to acknowledge you. I must say though, to show up here did take some guts." Naruto said, feeling the Konoha Nins run up from behind Naruto.

Naruto placed his left arm out, and the ANBU of Suna blocked the path, preventing the others from interfering.

"Naruto!" Tsunade growled.

"You will not interfere." Naruto said strong, his back to them, " We can't trust the Rondamine Hokage. I will not let your imprudent thinking harm yourselves." Naruto chided.

" You sure have become more perspective Naruto." Sasuke replied, little emotion showing in his eyes.

"I was rather reckless in my youth… this is true. I am not the boy you once knew. I had to study and become more calm to become the ANBU Captain after all." Naruto replied.

"Enough of this chit chat. I'm going to need to borrow your Kazekage…" Sasuke said, stepping forward.

Gaara's eyes widened, feeling a strong gust arise around him. Sasuke blinked, and stopped. Naruto stood directly in front of Gaara, his arms across his chest.

"Don't you take another step, Uchiha." Naruto growled, his mouth taught.

"Look, I met to talk to. Calm down, freak." Sasuke growled lightly.

"Over my dead body. You will not be alone with the Kazekage, ever." Naruto growled protectively.

"Fine, Naruto come. I need to talk to you one on one." Sasuke said his voice low.

Naruto rose an eyebrow seeing the sudden change in the man, but nodded. He could feel the anxiety that ran from Suna as he walked away, but he did not turn around. Naruto led Sasuke to a sand cavern located in the middle of the desert, a safe distance from Suna.

The two disconnected best friends stood in stillness. Sasuke held his gaze at Naruto, while Naruto averted his gaze to the ground. Sasuke took in the differences in his long lost friend. His hair was longer, spikier.. His birthmarks remained, slightly more enhanced then before. His long bangs flowed over the Suna Headband that Naruto wore. All this was hard to take in, and Sasuke cringed, and turned away sharply. Sasuke spoke first, his voice more stable then he thought he could muster.

"You have changed Naruto, you are definitely not the weak pathetic boy I fought all those years ago. I… I am so sorry for everything… but foremost, I am sorry for what happened to Tema…"

Naruto lunging forward with lightning fast speed and punched Sasuke in the face cutting off his sentence.

"Ugnh." Sasuke groaned, his hand attempting to stop the rapid blood flow coming from his shattered nose.

" Don't you ever talk about Temari in my presence! Do you have any idea how much you hurt her? If it wasn't for me, or rather, the Kyuubi, she would be dead! I won't let you hurt her again!" Naruto spoke fiercely, his eyes fixed directly in Sasuke's.

Sasuke cringed against the wall of the cave, his eyes wide.

'_How could I have not seen him coming, even with my Mangekyo Sharnigan activated?'_

"Naruto, please try and understand. The curse mark, it alters your thought process. You crave power and nothing else. I couldn't control myself!" Sasuke paused, " I am sorry." he whispered.

Naruto could feel himself growing more and more livid, the anger flowing through him like blood. The Kyuubi begged him to calm down, but Naruto pushed away his thoughts, giving into the memories.

"What are you even referring to? The way you severed our team apart all those years ago, or your current action, betraying all of the Nins we grew up with to follow the deeds of the fucking bastards that run Konoha? Do you think I will fall for that line one more time?" Naruto paused, and removed his shirt, which revealed an ugly scar across his heart on his chest, " This is where your Chidori almost killed me. Listen to me, because even though I should have killed you by now, you're just lucky that compassion is in my nature."

With sudden force, Naruto jumped, and grabbed the Hokage hat off of Sasuke's head, and tore it to shreds.

" You're an idiot! So, you became the Hokage? So what! The village is falling apart, and has lost too many of its man power to really be a village anyways. Your alliances are going to nosedive once the word leeks out about my assassination attempt. Despite everything, my standing has grown… as well as my esteem."

"You don't get it! I allowed that Jutsu to happen because I need to gain more control over Konoha to amendment it! I had to gain reverence, and I couldn't just sit there and not take the opportunity. To reconstruct my clan is what I have to focus on!" Sasuke shouted back, throwing a punch at Naruto, who blocked it with his arm.

"Then take your dream and run with it! But don't you ever think that I will forgive you for what you have done… what you have become. You used to not care what anyone thought of you, and now? You're just a puppet, allowing the Konoha council to take away your morals, so now you can't stand up for what you used to believe in. To live in solitude is better than to give in, and become this." Naruto shouted, his eyes turning cerise as he shoved Sasuke back.

"Naruto, settle down! I don't want to fight you. I just wanted to talk!" Sasuke shouted back, his eyes wide.

"Get out of my Village's parameters, get away from me, and never look back. As far as I'm concerned, our bond is severed!" Naruto shouted back, his fists clenched.

"You dobe! I'm trying to save you, and save this village! You have no idea what the council is planning! If you just give back the Konoha Nins, I can spare Suna, and all you care about! Please, Let me save you… That bond you refer to cannot be severed!" Sasuke pleaded.

Naruto stopped, his body rigid. Sasuke's words rung in his ears, hearing the words he had shouted to Sasuke, at the final valley. His eyes turning back to blue, his muscles relaxing. Naruto walked over, and sat down next to Sasuke, his back against the wall.

"So, it's come to this, really? I guess assume Suna is going to be targeted by a certain organization." Naruto sighed.

"You can disgust me, you cannot trust me, but just know that I really don't want anything to happen to you…" Sasuke cringed, letting some emotion show.

"I can handle myself." Naruto said, his eyes closed.

"I have no doubt…. but still…" Sasuke sighed.

"No. There is no doubts. I will die before anything happens to anyone I care about. I appreciate you coming out here to talk to me, but nothing will ever be the same. As long as you reside in Konoha, taking orders from the Council, focused on your clan and your dreams, our two paths will destroy each other. I don't wish to fight you either, but you have to know that things will never be the same. I will always close my eyes, and step into a world of memories… and memories are nice, but that's all they are." Naruto said, standing up.

"I guess I have some stuff to think about…" Sasuke said, standing up as well, " But what of the Konoha Nins?"

"I did not force them to come… they will not go. They feel the same as I." Naruto responded.

"Very well." Sasuke sighed, and hung his head, his bangs flowing down to his eyes.

Naruto sighed, and gathered up his strength, and turned to face Sasuke. Naruto took off a silver bangle, that had the symbol for the Kyuubi on it.

"I'll make you a bet Sasuke." Naruto said lightly.

Sasuke looked up, his eyes glazed with the pain of realization.

"You will take this bangle, and wear it. I'll take it back once you become a Suna Ninja. Once you are ready for that step, we will be here to guide you. Until then, wear this, to know that we are patiently waiting." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke took his hand out, shaking slightly, and took the bangle. He slid it onto his wrist.

"How can you even be so sure what I will do?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I am going to share some information that is S Rank. What you do with this knowledge is completely up to you." Naruto replied.

"What is it, I mean what could you possibly know that I don't?" Sasuke asked, his face confused.

"In the Hokage office, there's that certain bookcase against the wall. There's a book on that shelf that has a seal on one of the pages within that book," Naruto paused, and pulled out a syringe out of his medical bag, and slid the needle through his vain, and withdrew a small amount of his blood, "If you place the blood of a Namikaze, the seal will open, allowing into a secret passage. The Fourth Hokage did not trust the Council, and therefore hid this from them all. He was planning a way to somehow take back Konoha. What you will find in that passage will help you to make a wise decision regarding your alliances." Naruto finished, as he handed the vile to Sasuke.

"So, the rumors are true? You truly are the son to the Fourth Hokage?" Sasuke asked, thinking hard.

"I will not answer any more questions. If you want answers, go in that room. Be careful though, I am warning you that that room will make you face your deepest fears and relive them. If you can't be strong enough to get through the trials, you can't get the prize. I have put enough blood into the vile to try up to three times, so use it carefully." Naruto responded.

Sasuke nodded, while taking off his necklace with the lightning symbol on it. He reached over, and slid the chain over Naruto's head.

"Don't forget me, this promise is for a lifetime. Just, don't give up on me." Sasuke replied.

Naruto sighed, and shook his head, patting Sasuke on the shoulder before walking away, leaving Sasuke to himself.

The journey back to Suna was calm, as Naruto finally felt like he has some amount of closure to the whole Sasuke problem. His fingers closed around the symbol and he sighed deeply. As he entered the gates, he thought quickly seeing everyone still waiting for him

'_Please… Tell me I did the right thing…'_ Naruto thought up to the Heavens.

"What happened?" Gaara asked, seeing how calm Naruto was.

"Nothing. Everything is fine. We talked it out." Naruto smiled lightly.

Gaara's eyes went wide as Naruto walked by, walked by everyone. He reached his apartment, and opened the door. Temari was awake, sitting on the couch, with a cup of warm green tea with Honey. She smiled widely as she saw Naruto enter the room. She stood up, and walked over. She embraced him in a loving hug.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too." Naruto smiled.

"By the way, I already know about Sasuke, so don't try and hide it." Temari wickedly grinned, before walking into the kitchen.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide.

" The Kyuubi told me. He was quite worried. He thought you were going to try and kill Sasuke, and get killed yourself. I tried to tell him that you could handle yourself, he didn't like my attitude. He said I was too much like you." Temari chuckled.

"No… I have to be more careful now." Naruto smiled, as he jumped up onto the counter, as Temari cracked some eggs to fry.

Temari smiled, before going to shower, putting Naruto in charge of her eggs. Naruto smelt the aroma of the eggs, feeling his stomach growl. He needed a big bowl of ramen…The knock on the door brought Naruto to his senses, and he turned the eggs on low, and opened the door. Much to his surprise, Sakura stood on his doorstep.

" Naruto can we talk please?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Naruto smiled, as he left the house, hearing Temari walk down the stairs.

The two teammates walked down through the town, stopping to eat some Dango.

"So what is it that you really need to talk to me about." Naruto asked, his sides hurting from all the laughter he felt from talking with Sakura.

"Would you believe me, if I thought Majin was falling for me?" Sakura asked lightly, blushing.

"I actually could see that." Naruto smiled lightly.

"He's a good guy?" She pressed.

"Of course! He's like my brother. Him and I are really close. If you could ever like me, you would love him. He's a lot like Tsunade though too… I don't know why though. Sometimes they just are so much alike." Naruto laughed, as he sank his teeth down into his dango.

"I…could have been with you if I wasn't so stupid when I was younger." Sakura laughed, trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah? Well that's good to know." Naruto laughed too.

"In all reality though… Sure, Sasuke was a looker, but I really think that it's guts that matter more. You are much more of a man that Sasuke could ever be. After all you've gone through, I'm surprised you can still smile, or be around me. I was so annoying, how did you ever put up with me?" Sakura asked.

"I saw the side of you that no one else could, including yourself. I knew that one day you would wake up, and see me, for who I really was. Until then, I just didn't want you to be alone." Naruto said, as they got near Naruto' s apartment.

"Naruto… I need to talk to Temari." Sakura said, wincing slightly.

"Umm, alright." Naruto said hesitantly.

Naruto opened the door gently, and motioned for Sakura to follow. Naruto rolled his eyes.

'_This is so ridiculous. I feel like I'm walking on egg shells in my own home.'_

"What the hell are you doing in my home!" A voice growled from the back of the house.

"Crap…" Naruto murmured as Temari walked into the living room, his eyes hard.

"Look, I am sorry for saying what I did…but it's not all my fault! You were being incredibly rude." Sakura hissed, her glare strong.

"So? No one is forcing you to like who I am. If you don't like it, then shut up and get out." Temari snarled back.

"Hey! Stop it." Naruto shouted, putting his hands up.

"Look, I don't want Naruto. Okay? I don't want him. I want to be friends, and I want to be friends with you too. I just want to start again." Sakura shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.

Temari did not say anything, her mouth in a taught line.

"I don't know if I believe you or not…. So don't even think I do. I'll treat you with as much respect as you show to me, got it?" Temari smirked.

"Of course." Sakura sighed, as she exited the house, Naruto following.

"Naruto, where are you going with her?" Temari hissed, her eyes hurt.

"You need to stop your jealousies. Do you honestly think that I could love anyone but you? I am going to speak to Tsunade." Naruto sighed, shaking his head.

As Naruto walked through Suna, he felt a strange chakra coming in. Naruto stopped, feeling it was very weak and very distant. Naruto could not pin the chakra to anyone he had known, but he did note that the chakra was very similar to his own. Naruto had felt this chakra on and off for the past couple years, since gaining his sage mode. Naruto was so engrossed in his thinking, he did not notice as Tsunade walked over.

"Alright Kiddo. I know you and Sasuke did more than just talk, so spill the beans." Tsunade smirked, with a hand on her hip.

"I can't tell you." Naruto responded.

"Why is that?" Tsunade pressed.

"Because… the timing isn't right. You'll see soon enough. I actually need to run something by you…" Naruto paused, sitting down on the steps to Tsunade's apartment.

"What's up?" Tsunade asked, seeing the seriousness in Naruto's eyes.

"I have been feeling this chakra lately…. It's not very strong. It kind of flickers on and off from time to time. It feels like mine… but I can't pin point it to anyone. I was just curious…. Do you think that it could be one of my parents?" Naruto paused, hope reflecting off of his eyes.

"That would be almost impossible.. The Council already said what happened to them…" Tsunade was cut off as Naruto shook his head.

"I don't believe anything the council has ever told me. They have lied and caused way too much strife." Naruto sighed.

"I could probably go with you if you wanted to search one day…" Tsunade replied, gently messing up Naruto's hair.

"Hey, knock that off." Naruto chuckled, relaxing under her fingertips.

"You know, even if I find my parents…. You will always be my Mother to me. Nothing could ever change that." Naruto smiled.

"You are the son I wish I had, and I do care for you more than you could ever possibly know." Tsunade replied, hugging Naruto firmly.

The peacefulness was broken suddenly, as Naruto shot up, feeling a mass amount of Chakra headed straight to Suna. In fact, it was much to close.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Something is coming…" Naruto was cut off as a large explosion took place behind him.

Tsunade screamed as Naruto fell forward from the impact of the explosion, his eyes shut hard with pain. He fell face first onto the ground, screaming in pain.

The buildings that had been caught in the explosion slowly began to crumble and break apart. Tsunade picked up Naruto and began to heal him, while her eyes grew wide. The man standing in the midst of the explosion smiled widely, as if admiring his work. His blonde hair was up in a pony tail, with a fringe covering one of his eyes. His black cloak waved in the wind, and his laugh echoed off of the demolishing buildings.

"My art certainly is a masterpiece."

~~ R&&R Please!~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	13. A Meaningful Death

~~ Hey there everyone! It's time for another update. I've spent some serious time on this chapter, trying to come up with some way to make in more Fanon than Canon, but actually have a fair balance… and I think I finally figured it out. I hope you all enjoy it.~~ (=^_^=)

Tsunade quickly picked up Naruto, feeling his skin detaching from his back, the part that had been hit in the inferno that had caught his skin ablaze. Her protective motherly instincts kicked in, and she ran as quickly as she could through the now frenzied crowds. Naruto gasped in and out, feeling the agony emit through his body, his eyes squinted hard, perspiration pouring down his face. Earthen explosive birds shot out through the smoke of devastated structures, heading for no precise target. Tsunade sprinted, dodging falling buildings, her tunnel vision activated, her grasp tightening on Naruto as his body began to shake as his blood began to bleed internally. Gaara ran out into the crowd, his eyes wide. The screams of citizens filled the air, as citizens young and old were ignited in the explosions and crushed under the falling buildings. Gaara's eyes filled with tears, watching a young boy hold his stuffed teddy bear, his parents not in sight. The scattered ANBU jumped in front of the young Kazekage. Temari ran to the steps, just as Tsunade reached the steps.

"Oh my God… what happened?" Temari gasped, her eyes wide.

"He was caught in the first explosion. He needs medical attention immediately!" Tsunade shouted over the chaos.

Her honey eyes glued onto the young man, and suddenly she was lost in the memory of the twelve year old boy, wearing her necklace for the first time after producing the Rasangan against Kabuto. Her soft hands subconsciously flicked his bangs off of his face, that ended right past his eyes. The scattered Ninjas quickly met at the steps of the Kazekage tower, those who were a Jounin or above, while the Chunin's began to defend the best they could against the unknown stranger.

"What are the orders Kazekage?" Baki asked, his eyes focused.

Gaara shook his head to come back to reality, his face grim.

"Take all of the available teams and begin to evacuate everyone to the Kazekage campground immediately. It ought to be able to hold the majority of the citizens. Hayek, you are in charge of that operation. Majin, get another team ready to transport anyone who is seriously wounded to the Mansion for healing. When you are done with that, set up the Jutsu that Naruto taught you. Tsunade, you are in charge of the medical Nins. " Gaara ordered, his eyes sharp.

"What about the enemy?" Temari asked, feeling defenseless without any sort of fan.

"I will be dealing with him, on my own." Gaara said, with a burst of Sand, Gaara transported to face the enemy face to face.

"Gaara!" Kankuro yelled, as he started to run after his Brother.

"Stop!" Temari yelled, pulling him back.

"You can't be serious! He's going to be killed if he tries to fight on his own!" Kankuro growled.

"He has a plan… He's not just going to run into the battle and get himself killed. Pull yourself together. Right now we need to have faith in Gaara, and focus our attention on what are job is as a Shinobi, we need to protect the citizens, who are the future of our village! Now, let's get going!" Temari ordered, her voice strong, but her inward resolve was shaken.

Kankuro growled, but nodded in agreement, although it was quite clear that he did not approve of Gaara's plan, whatever it was. Tsunade quickly got her Apprentice, Sakura, along with Ino and the other medical Nins that resided in Suna. Temari ran with Tsunade to the room where Naruto was to be treated, while the others went to their rooms, awaiting to heal perhaps the most destroyed bodies they had seen yet.

- With The Battle -

Deidra smiled wickedly, his eyes taking in all the destruction they could.

"Art… simply art. I'll show you, even in your death Itachi, that my art is much more than can meet the eye…even with your all too precious Sharnigan." Deidra smirked, watching the destruction taking place around him.

Out of the smoke and debris, chunks of explosive sand chunks flew out, as Deidra quickly jumped backwards, barely missing him. His gaze lowered, as his eyes squinted, as Gaara walked out of the smoke, his Sea Foam eyes hardened with hate.

"That cloak… You're on of the Akatsuki aren't you?" Gaara asked rhetorically.

"I am. But do names really matter that much? Before you know it, you will be unconscious, across my shoulders, and going to the proper fate of the Jinchuurikis, death." Deidra smiled cruelly.

"Why do you even bother continuing with this capturing? One of the Tailed Beasts died with its Host. Your plan won't work." Gaara said, knowing that only Itachi and Kisame knew.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Kazekage. In due time it'll all make sense… in due time." Deidara grinned.

"Wait." Gaara motioned for Deidara to stop.

"Hmm?" Deidara questioned.

"If you want to try and capture me, that is fine. If you want to fight, let's do it. But take me far away from this village. I will not have any unnecessary blood shed. I will protect them with my very life. It's my duty as the Kazekage!" Gaara said with force, pushing Deidara back with a wave of sand.

"Why do you even give a shit about them? They don't care about you, they never have, they never will. You will never be enough."

"…" Gaara said nothing, while continuing to assess Deidara through forcing him back away from Suna.

Gaara felt his heart tugging, feeling the memories of his life. The now unfamiliar feeling of loneliness and heartache resurfaced, as he cringed thinking of how much blood was shed at his hand… yet not one drop of his own could he make fall. He had fought through anyone, but couldn't fight himself. He had rejected the love that his siblings had tried to given him, all those wasted years he had spent becoming stronger just to kill, to feel alive. It was only that one… that one person… Him. His sharp blue eyes, his words, how he acted. They had broken through. Had it been the chance that they were both Jinchurrikis that He could possible understand? He had been that sudden light that had illuminated his dark life… and from that moment, He had become cared for. When he had rescued Him with his siblings, and he had taken in Him into the sand, he had quickly began to grow. Now Him, Naruto Uzumaki was sought to be dead, killed by the hands of Sasuke Uchiha. He lay in the hospital, recovering from alife threatening injured, caused by this man. Feeling that they were a safe distance from where Suna lay, Gaara finally got in his stance.

"You're mine!" Gaara shouted, chakra dashing to close the gap.

- Back In Suna-

The screams of agony filled the hollow streets of Suna. Tsunade was running everywhere, diagnosing the proper amounts of Saline and Morphine. Her hands glowed blue as she tried to save the life on a young boy, with a blood soaked teddy bear dropped down near his hand.

"Damnit kid, open your eyes! Please!" Tsunade shouted, as the others tightened the tourniquets, trying to stop the blood flow that was coming out of the hole in his chest where a rod had impaled through him.

Majin rushed into the room, throwing his torn up and blood stained cloak off. He rushed over to Tsunade, and sighed.

"I'll take this one, something is wrong with Naruto. You better go." He shouted, as his hands began to glow blue, as fresh chakra surged through the boy, healing the whole a little faster than before.

Tsunade rushed out of the room, and nearly collided as a Suna medical Ninja was sent flying out of the room.

"Tsunade, there is a barrier stopping us from healing Naruto!" one of the young medical Suna Nins gasped, her eyes showing utter frustration. Temari rushed in, and heard the same thing. Tsunade looked at Temari, who closed her eyes, calling for the Kyuubi, but gasped when she got no response. Naruto fluttered his eyes open, barely. Tsunade and Temari both rushed over, right at his bedside.

"The..the Kyubbi wishes to speak with you both." Naruto mumbled, shifting in and out of consciousness.

Tsunade and Temari quickly nodded, and ordered all the medical Ninja to leave the room. Naruto's eyes closed, and reopened, although this time, his eyes were not his own. They were the Kyubbi's. The roar that escaped Naruto's broken lips was one of pure annoyment.

"You idiots. How could you not have felt his chakra? If anyone else had, besides Naruto, maybe he wouldn't be in this situation! And you, Temari! I can't talk to you right now, I'm too busy trying to save his life!" The Kyuubi hissed out.

"Wait, how could you talk to her?" Tsunade questioned, her eyes shifting to Temari.

"Ummm… I can't really explain that right now…" Temari said as she blushed lightly.

"In any event, what is important is why you aren't allowing and of our medical Nins help!" Temari shouted, her eyes starting to flicker.

"I'll do my best to explain. Deidara's partner is Sassori of the Red Sand. His attacks are poisoned base. Some of the birds that Deidara was using was coated with that poison. I am currently straining down the poison through Naruto's body. Surely you can appreciate what I am going to do for him, Lady Tsunade." The Kyuubi repied.

"That's brilliant! Temari, don't you see? This neurotoxin would normally kill a person, but with the Kyuubi absorbing it, so that once this is all over, Naruto will be immune to any neurotoxin!" Tsunade said shocked.

"This will come in handy, once Naruto fights Sassori, because Sassori uses only poison with his attacks. Now then, Naruto will awaken in about six hours if all goes to plan. Don't touch him until after he wakes up." The Kyuubi roared lightly.

With that, Naruto's eyes closed. Tsunade closed the door, and let the Kyuubi work his marvelous power, while Temari went to sit down, waiting impatiently.

- Back at the Battle-

Deidara quickly retreated, dodging Gaara's Sand Tsunami. His hands quickly launched a set of several explosive birds that Gaara destroyed the incoming attacks with several strands of sand. Gaara was panting heavily, feeling him start to gain weak from having to fight such a long distance fighter. Deidara jumped onto his Clay bird and began to fly towards Suna.

"You will face the power of the Kazekage!" Gaara shouted, as he jumped onto his sand cloud, and raced against time.

The battle became one in the air, as Deidara shot out some more explosives, which were destroyed with Gaara's sand bullets. Gaara squatted down and gained a lot of speed, before cutting off Deidara. He jumped off of his cloud and tackled Deidara off of his clay bird. Gaara began to copy Lee's technique, the Hidden Lotus. Gaara held his tight grip on Deidara as they plumped to the earth.

"Fool! You'll die too!" Deidara yelled as he fought against the Sand Prince's hold.

"I said it once before, I'll say it again, I will take my life to protect Suna. That's my duty as the Kazekage!" Gaara shouted, as they hit the ground.

Their impacts caused tremors to shake the sand of the desert . The sand began to turn a deep burgundy color as their blood began to soak deep into the ground. Deidara groaned, as he breathed his last breath.

"Damn you…." Deidra groaned as he died.

Gaara looked dead, covered in blood, but it was not his own. A thin layer of wind and sand had caught his fall, but he had passed out from chakra exhaustion.

Gaara was picked up by a cold set of hands.

"I knew you would be careless, Deidara. I'll finish your job." A cold voice said into the night, as the hunched puppet walked into the desert abyss, leaving Suna in ruins, and it's Hero, being dragged behind him.

~~ R&&R~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	14. Memories Are Nice, But They're More That

~~ Hey there everyone! Time for another update. ^_^…. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have something planned, so just keep cool while I set everything up. No hints. ^_-… Oh, and by the way, for those who don't understand why I chose to do the HinataXGaara pairing, I did this for this one reason: Gaara is not the same person he was in Naruto. Clearly, you can see the change in him in Shippuden, and he's not the same killing machine. With that said, let us continue (^_^)~~

The initial daylight of the sun rose across the immense sweeping desert. The nighttime had left an uncomfortable chill in the air, but not just for the sun setting. The news of Gaara's capture had shattered Suna. Temari should have been the next to watch over Suna until her Brother was recovered, but due to Naruto's condition, Kankuro had taken over. Suna was rapidly trying to rebuild their devastated village, while trying their best not to show too much sentiments. The younger Ninjas, still in the academy deeply struggled with this rule, despite all of their training.

Tsunade sat in the chair in the makeshift Hospital, rubbing her temples somewhat. She closed her slumber stricken eyes, and stifled back a yawn. She had been up all night long tending to the wounded, and making sure that everything went smoothly, or as efficiently as possible. Sakura had been almost stellar, and had done a very respectable job. Tsunade smiled informally, as a slight burst of pride flowed through her.

'_Yes. She's my student. My project. And she has finally grown into a woman that I can respect and love.'_

Sakura came to the desk, her sea foam eyes veiled over in a sleepless gaze, but was still able to smile.

"All are saved and accounted for, except that Kazekage…" Sakura sighed, as Ino came up beside her.

"We have successfully treated all patients." Ino said with a slight bow of respect.

"Good. Thank you, both of you. Please go get some rest now." Tsunade said, as Ino and Sakura limped slightly to the back of the room, where makeshift beds had been made.

"You two don't have to sleep here." Tsunade said, watching closely.

"No, we don't." Ino said, as she turned around.

"But, we want to. If anything happens, we want to be able to be here. Just call if you need us. You better get some rest too, lady Tsunade." Sakura whispered slightly, before passing out on the bed, followed by Ino.

Tsunade chuckled, and walked over, and tucked the two young women into bed. She paused looking at them, and felt her heart grow.

'_I remember them, being so young and so reckless. Sakura, you were so weak and pathetic. I am really glad you found your own way. As for you Ino, your pig headedness and pride may always be your downfall, but you have loyalty and perseverance that will last forever. Don't loose that flame, don't ever let it burn out like I did."_ Tsunade thought, as she walked towards Naruto's room.

She placed her hand on the door gently, frozen in place. She thought about the young man in that room, that lay unconscious. She had allowed the Kyuubi to take control over him, she had given his life to the Kyuubi.

'_It's not that I don't trust the Kyuubi, I just wish I knew what was going on. It's been almost six hours already.'_ Tsunade thought, as she gently opened the door.

Temari had been sitting in the same chair next to Naruto since he was brought in that room. She had lost herself into a deep conversation with the Kyuubi, but simply looked like she had just zoned out.

"So, what exactly are you telling me!" Temari shouted as she stood in the ankle deep water outside of the cage that held the Kyuubi.

"**I've explained it the best way I could to a mortal!"** The Kyuubi snapped back, his eyes squinting with annoyance.

"Bullshit! You said, " Temari stopped to use finger quotes, **" When it comes to his passing it will be the end, but it will not work both ways," **End air quotes. " That doesn't help! Stop speaking in damn riddles!" Temari argued back, her temper flaring.

"**Fine! Since we've been arguing for the past three damn hours, I'll explain it better! You're so annoying sometimes." The Kyuubi growled, "Look, if you die, he dies. However, if he dies, you will just gain all of my power!"** The Kyuubi finally explained.

"…." Temari's eyes widened, as the truth sunk in.

"Is there anything else I ought to know?" Temari whispered lightly.

"**I won't say. You'll just have to wait and see. Stop going to others for your answers, and start trying figure it out on your own! Now leave me alone."** The Kyuubi said, as Temari returned to reality.

Her teal eyes became clearer as she blinked, suddenly not so happy.

'_I have to wait and see? Oh God… I highly doubt I will like whatever he means…' _Temari thought, as she cringed her face.

"Oh Temari, don't make that face, everything will be okay. Naruto will wake up soon, he's resilient!" Tsunade counseled, oblivious to the real reason why Temari was upset.

"It's not even that really… I know he will be okay… I… It's something else." Temari whispered back.

"You can tell me." Tsunade said, as she sat down next to Temari.

Temari shifted awkwardly in her chair, and looked at the older women from the corner of her eye.

" Ummmm….." Temari stalked, turning her head away to hide her blush.

"Come on, I'm nearly 50. I've fought in Ninja Wars, and I have been the Hokage to Konoha. Trust me, there's not a lot I haven't seen." Tsunade chuckled lightly.

"Naruto… well… you see… In Suna tradition… when a couple becomes "official" we have a really huge party to celebrate.." Temari stopped as she saw Tsunade nodding in understandment " However… the two… the couple that is… become unified as well…. Not through marriage… but in another way…." Temari hinted.

"Unified eh?" Tsunade questioned, thinking.

"Yeah…" Temari urged lightly.

"Unifie… Oh…" Tsunade said, her eyes widening.

" Do you understand now?" Temari said, shifting uncomfortably.

"You and him had sex then?" Tsunade asked.

"Well yes. But, this case is special. You see, the Bijuus pick out the person who they ' mate' with. The Kyuubi choose me… cause you see, once Naruto and I had sex, we became connected, forever." Temari explained, as she lifted her shirt to show the seal on her stomach.

"So… You have the Kyuubi in you?" Tsunade asked, her eyes widening even more.

"No… it's more like I have a chakra reserve. I gained all the perks of the Kyuubi… without any real problems." Temari stumbled over her last words.

"What defines a real problem?" Tsunade probed.

"If I die, he dies. However, If he dies first, I become the next Jinchuuriki." Temari explained.

"… and you knew this?" Tsunade questioned.

"Mostly." Temari nodded.

"And you still chose to go down this road?" Tsunade asked, astounded.

"Well yes! I love Naruto. There's nothing more I want than him. I'll take whatever comes with it, no matter the cost!" Temari answered, her voice sharp.

"You're so young though! You just made a huge step without any logical reasoning!" Tsunade argued back.

"Life is too short to stop and logically think! Look at Gaara! He's just been captured, in a blink of an eye! Life is too short to just waste it!" Temari shouted, standing up abruptly.

Temari unexpectedly became very lightheaded, and woozy at the same time. One hand shot to her head, while the other formed a fist, as she caught her fall, as she fell to one knee.

"Temari!" Tsunade shouted, running over.

Temari panted heavily, her head pounding. Her stomach churned uncomfortably, as she forced to keep the vomit down. Tsunade's concerned eyes watched her closely, as beads of sweat began to show on her forehead. Her eyes squinted tight together, in concentration. Then, as suddenly as it happened, it ended. Temari reopened her eyes, and gasped a few times before carefully standing up. Her legs quivered slightly, as Tsunade helped her.

"Are you okay?" Tsunade questioned, rather protectively.

"I… I think I just need some rest and water…" Temari murmured.

"Here. Come lay down. We'll wake you as soon as Naruto stirs." Tsunade ordered, as she and Temari got into their own beds, as the next medical shift took over.

- With Naruto-

The whiskered Jinuchurriki lay in his bed, as guilt raged on inside of Naruto. He was fully aware of his surroundings, but he refused to open his eyes. He wasn't ready to face anyone in the village yet, not even Temari. Naruto sighed, feeling all the chakra of everyone still in Suna, except Gaara's. Realization sunk in even deeper, as Naruto grabbed the pillow that he rested his head on, he placed it over his mouth, and screamed. His muffled voice couldn't carry long enough for anyone to hear him. Aggravated, he stood up and began to pace the small room. He sat on the hard floor and began to think. He could feel the pain radiating from Temari and the rest of the village.

'_This is all my fault! Once again I failed to protect someone I care about. What the fuck is wrong with me? How stupid of me to get caught in that imprudent explosion. I knew the Akatsuki would be coming, I should have been on my guard more! _'the voice screamed in Naruto's head. He started to shake his head.

He moved and sat on the window seal, his legs hanging over the edge while his eyes focused on nothing but the past. He was so engrossed in his thinking, he didn't even notice when the door opened. Sakura gasped, seeing him up. She was about to go alert the others, until she felt it. The atmosphere of the room seemed really off. Instead, she closed the door, and approached gently.

"Naruto-kun? Is it okay if I come in?" her voice asked, timid.

When she received nothing but silence, she sighed and moved closer. Her sea foam eyes rested on Naruto's still face, and frowned lightly as she noticed the customary flame was not present. She moved, to leave until she saw a picture on the desk of Naruto and Gaara as younger children, about a year after Naruto had joined Suna. Sakura smiled lightly, seeing how happy Naruto looked.

"I like this picture of you… you and Gaara really do look happy..." she paused as Naruto visibly stiffened. " Oh, Naruto would you please talk to me?" Sakura whispered, her concerned eyes pleading for a response.

"I… I just don't know anymore Sakura." Naruto whispered, his voice raucous. " When I think of how Gaara got captured, I want to rush right out and save him from those Bastards. Yet, something else tugs at me. It must be guilt. I knew that the Akatsuki was planning an attack. I knew it. And yet, I let my guard fall. If they knew I was still alive, maybe they would have gone for me instead of him. Maybe I would have been able to actually do something. Maybe I would have survived. I just don't get why it always has to be Gaara! Why? His life is always so full of misery and pain… I want to experience some of that pain too… just so he doesn't have to face it all anymore" Naruto whispered.

Sakura just looked at him with wide eyes, unable to find words.

"I want to tell Temari what is going on. I love her with all of my heart. She's the only one in the world for me, but I can't. How can I ever look at her again, knowing I failed to protect the one person she loved more than life itself?" Naruto asked out loud.

"Oh Naruto, you can't blame yourself for this. Deidara attacked, and you got injured. Gaara is still alive, I just know it! You have to pull yourself together and be strong! For once in your life, go back to who you were before you came here! Be that spunky, annoying, and spitfire you used to be!"

"Don't pretend that you aren't disappointed in me." Naruto spat.

"Naruto, what on earth are you talking about?" Sakura asked, shocked at Naruto's unusual behavior.

"Oh don't play that fucking game with me. I know damn well that you are upset at how poorly I handled the situation. You can say you want me to be like who I was.. but that's a lie. You hated me like that. I was never good enough for you." Naruto argued back, his voice hard.

"Naruto, I don't feel that way anymore! I miss who you were! I feel like I don't even know who you are right now! The Naruto I know would be on the trail to finding Gaara right now, not having this stupid debate!" Sakura shouted back.

"How the hell do you want me to do that? Damnit, nothing is enough for you is it! I had to go retrieve Sasuke, knowing full well that the bastard needed to be killed for betraying the Leaf! I knew full well that bringing him home, just to see you smile would mean that once again I would be left behind and forsaken! But you know what? I did it because I loved you! And you were one of the first bonds I had! I knew that I had to do whatever it took to make you happy, regardless of my own well being!" Naruto shouted back, his voice rising.

" For the love of God, stop throwing that in my face! I was stupid okay! I know what I did was selfish, bitchy, and downright nauseating. I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry what I put you through! But this has nothing to do with me! This has to do with you and you losing yourself. Get a grip!" Sakura shouted.

"Leave me alone." Naruto spoke through rage filled lips.

"No. Someone needs to get through to you! If no one else can, it's going to have to be me. I will not just sit here while you drown in self-pity. Look!" Sakura said, pulling out a very old and weathered picture, " Do you even recognize yourself in this picture? Cause I sure don't. Look at that fire, that will. You were going to be Hokage, you were going to save the world. You were going to be all that you could be. Instead, you're sitting here, doing nothing. There are still civilians in Konoha that need to be rescued that supported you! Right now, everyone is waiting for you, lost in a sea of confusion… and you could be the map that gets them back on track…But nothing is going to get done with you just sitting here!"

Naruto stared into the picture, his eyes opened for the first time it seemed. With slightly shaking fingertips, he took the picture. He remembered how his life had been, all of his dreams, everything.

" Maybe… maybe I could still be that knucklehead ninja… but some things won't ever be the same Sakura. That's just how it's going to be…" Naruto sighed.

"I don't care, as long as you try." Sakura smiled.

Naruto nodded, and stood up.

"Okay Sakura, let's go get Gaara back!" Naruto shouted, with his fox like grin.

- With Temari-

Temari lay awake, her eyes unable to remain closed. Her mind worked furiously, trying to figure out the missing pieces that the Kyuubi had left. She groaned slightly as her head still continued to ache. She had tried everything, but not one single remedy seemed to help. Temari sighed, not even her Mother's Dumpling Soup Recipe had helped… instead she had just pucked them out. Her hands lingered on her uncomfortable feeling stomach, as she thought about what the Kyuubi had told her.

'_I… I really hope this isn't what I think it is…'_

She moved off of the bed, moving as quietly as she could, as to not wake Tsunade. Her footsteps did not go unnoticed though from the Legendary Sennin. Her honey eyes shot opened, and she followed Temari.

Temari was too engrossed in her thoughts to notice anything around her though. She walked out of the hospital doors, and through the sad streets of Suna. With each step she became more and more pissed off.

"Alright! That's it, what did you do to allow this to happen!" Temari shouted at the Kyuubi.

"**Heh. I didn't do anything. Your plan simply failed. That does occur sometimes." The Kyuubi responded.**

"Not usually! Maybe 1 out of like 1000!" Temari shouted back.

"**Well I guess you're that one. The other 999 Kuniochis ought to thank you." The Kyuubi chuckled.**

"This isn't funny! I didn't want this right now… We have a huge crisis right now, and I have to go fight!" Temari shouted, smashing the nearby wall with her fist.

"… **Maybe you'll have an accident." The Kyuubi chuckled.**

"You bastard! Don't you dare say that!" Temari shouted, moving closer to the gate, and kicking the bars.

"**What the Hell do you want then? Don't get so protective over something you don't want." The Kyuubi roared. **

"I just… I don't know! Okay? Naruto and I aren't ready! I can't even tell him about it, He would totally freak out! Especially right now." Temari whispered.

"**Then don't tell him right now. Wait until after Gaara is returned." The Kyuubi suggested with a roll of his eye. **

"… Thank you." Temari said, and the Kyuubi nodded.

Temari came back to reality, and found her feet had taken her to her Brother's room. Her hands ran across the walls, that had been redone many times throughout the years after Gaara's outbursts. On the bed that Gaara slept on, sat a torn and used Teddy Bear. Temari sat on the bed, her hands stroking the soft fur. Tsunade stopped outside of the door watching intently.

Temari hugged the teddy bear tight to her chest, breathing in the familiar scent of Gaara's cologne. Her free hand smoothed out the bed, straightening up the sheets. Tears formed in her usual tearless eyes, as she looked at the one picture that had survived every outburst. She looked at herself, and Kankuro with her Mom still pregnant with Gaara. Her fingers traced against the glass. The picture had not faded in time as it was Gaara's most treasured possession besides this teddy bear.

"Mommy…" Temari cried lightly, showing the side of her that was always hidden deep inside.

As the oldest of the Suna three, she had the most clear memories of her Mother. She had been her Mommy's little girl through everything. She looked most like her Mom of all the siblings.

"Oh Mother, what would you do? Please…. I need you more than ever before in my life. I don't know what to do… please…" Temari sobbed, falling to the floor, holding the picture.

"You loved us more than anyone would ever know. You asked to avenge your death, and I guess we have. You said that you wanted us to protect and love Gaara… and I have failed you. The only thing you ever asked of me… and I failed. I am so sorry Mother. I have tried to be so incredibly strong, just like you were. I need some of your guidance, please."

Her hands went to a bracelet that Temari had never taken off. A jade crystal hung, intertwined with the silver chain. Temari's hands began to glow a silvery white color, as she touched the crystal.

From the crystal, a shadowy and transparent figure emerged. Tsunade gasped silently, seeing it was Temari's mother. The figure spoke and a silky soft tone, her expression regretful.

"To my dearest Temari. I know that I am no longer in this life, and I am truly remorseful to have to have leave you at such a fledgling age. I know your life will be hard, and maybe you're too young to understand what I'm going to say to you, but I hope that one day, when you're a resilient young woman, you will. I want you to be content with your choice of a man. Please, don't use logic to choose him. Follow your heart, just like you've always done regarding everything. You are truly the light of the Suna, and I know you will figure out an answer to this difficultly with Gaara. Don't go through your life abhorring your Father. Hate terminates everything in its path, like a wildfire, until it finally consumes you. Instead, focus your attention to the fact that I live in you. That is where your métier comes from. I will always be here for you, and you will never be unaided my precious child. All you have to do is close your senses, and I will be there. Keep my remembrance thriving inside of you and if ever you are challenged with a test that seems too much for you to possibly bear… remember that you are my daughter, the Heir to our clan, and the Daughter of the Kazekage. Don't forget who you are. I love you, and please be strong." She finished, as she faded back into the crystal.

Tsunade stood there, her eyes fixed on Temari, who was standing up. Her body still slightly shook from her tears, but with her fist clenched tightly, she placed the picture down back onto the wooden dresser, and the teddy bear back to Gaara's bed.

"I won't let you down… Mom." Temari whispered, her resolve back.

Tsunade quickly turned around, and left. Her mind was working furiously.

'_What on Earth is going on with Temari?'_

Temari walked out towards the hospital, seeing Naruto walking out of the doors with Sakura. Instead of feeling jealously, Temari suddenly felt happy that someone had been there when he woke up. Sakura saw Temari, and quickly cringed expecting the worse.

What Temari did was a complete shock however, as she took Sakura into a long embrace.

with your help, maybe we could bring back a part of him to life." Temari whispred into Sakura's ear.

"Thank you…for understanding." Sakura whispered back, feeling at ease.

All eyes shot to Naruto as he coughed, his eyes burning with something that Temari had not seen in years, a unfamiliar fire.

"We're going to get Gaara back…. Right now! All teams, report to the Kazekage mansion… now!" Naruto shouted through the crowd, before teleporting there himself.

- In Konoha-

"Alright… let's see what's down this passage." Sasuke whispered, opened the passage, and stepping down into his unknown fate.

~~ There you all go! R&R, and thank you for reading!~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	15. Ignorance or Knowledge

~~ So…. I just wanted to say thanks to all those who have been reading my story. . I don't know if any of you like the Final Fantasy games… but I just started a new story named "Shattered Memories" set after the ending of F.F.X-2. If anyone is interested, PLEASE check it out and review. Anyways…. Here's my latest update. Enjoy!~~

The shadowy sky at twilight was all that illuminated the dark and barren village of Konoha. Sasuke walked quickly towards the Mansion, his heart jumping at every noise. Even with his Sharnigan activated, he still didn't feel really safe. The council had acted very weird once he had returned to Konoha, not saying where he had been. Sasuke was certain that he had been put on the list to be watched constantly. However, in the dead of night, with a clone located safely underneath his sheets in his own house, Sasuke was sure that his plan was full proof.

His hood covered over his red eyes, only his mouth showing. His long black cape flowed gently in the almost still breeze that shifted through the trees. His feet shuffled lightly against the soft dirt, until he reached the Hokage mansion. Sasuke noted the two ANBU patrolling the area as he gracefully jumped through the open window, straight into his office.

Sighing quietly, Sasuke removed his hood. His onyx hair stood upright, messed up from the hood. His eyes locked onto the many books located on the only bookcase in the room.

'_Couldn't have Naruto at least explained what the damn book looked like?' _Sasuke cringed as he began to flip through all the books.

Finally, as he reached the last row, his fingers lingered on a book that felt different from the others. His eyes widened as he saw the seal of the Namikaze clan burnt into the page. Taking the vile out of his bag, he placed the appropriate amount onto the seal and closed the book. As Sasuke put the book back into the bookcase, the bookcase began to dissolve, until Sasuke was met with a large hole in the wall, with no way to see what was even an inch in front of him. Any worries he had felt, he left outside the door as he began to descend the weathered and cracked stairs into the unknown.

The mist swirled around the feet of the Sixth Hokage as Sasuke opened the dark heavy doors, which were located at the bottom of the steps. He continued walking down the weathered and cracked stairs, the fog wrapping around my legs like cool streams of water. As he continued down, his heart jumped into his throat at every small creak. Soon, Sasuke was greeted with a small amount of light which was that of what appeared to be stars, burning feebly in the velvet sky above him. As he reached the bottom, the floor moved under his feet as if the Earth was shaking. It dawned on him that the floor of the cavern was in pieces, anchored at the bottom. Sasuke peered beneath one of the cracks only to see the even darkness between the cracks, and knew not of what was below him.

"This place is one giant Genjutsu. That's what Naruto said. Still, I better be careful…" Sasuke said out loud to no one.

A figure moved in front of Sasuke, who shouted in fright. The figure's face could not be seen, as smoke swirled around him. His white leather cloak covered his body, leaving only his mouth visible.

"State your name." The figure ordered in a monotone voice.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." Sasuke spoke clearly.

" I know then of your desire. You will have to go through two trials. You must relive the most painful experiences of your life. If you can succeed in defeating your past, you will advance to the next. At the end, you will see who I am. If not, you will be transported back to your realm and have to start all over. Do you wish to continue?" The figure asked.

"I am." Sasuke nodded.

" Very well." The figure replied, as it faded back into the darkness.

The room lit up, and Sasuke gasped at what he saw. A river flowed through the room he was in, obviously part of the trial. The river itself was a jade green trail of sludge that moved as if it was being restrained. From the toxic concoction, Kunai came to the surface with detached hands still holding the handles. Swirls of smoke arose and filled the air with a light fragrance of mint. Flowers bloomed around the river's shore, now red stained from the blood that the ground had absorbed. Sasuke followed the river, until he reached a set of metallic doors with the Uchiha symbol engraved, and attempted to figure out what to do. There was no keyhole, or handles, only a basin and a Kunai. Sasuke took the Kunai into his hand.

'_No… I can't shed one ounce of my blood. I need to be at full strength.'_. Sasuke thought as he looked down at the basin.

Acting solely on instinct, Sasuke ran to the edge of the river, and grabbed two long swords off of a floating by corpse and plunged them into the river. He grunted in effort as he lifted an impaled body out of the sludge and pulled it onto the shore. Using the Kunai, he sliced out the corpses' Sharnigan eyes. Blood ran down, like tears and filled the basin. Deep lines engraved in the door expanded, and the massive doors swung open.

Sasuke gagged, as the putrid smell of rotting flesh filled the air. He suddenly felt an odd sensation, as he noticed his body shrinking. He felt the sensation of his Sharnigan being deactivated, and he began to gasp, nervous. The scenery began to change, as bloodied doorframes met his eyes. Corpses filled the streets, blood running down the paths like a flood. Sasuke cringed as he ran forward, but with every turn the images became more and more realistic.

The final step resulted in Sasuke tripping, and falling into a house. His wide eyes shot all around him.

'_No….' _Sasuke desperately thought.

His eyes lingered on his Mother and Father, drowned in their own pools of blood. Sasuke ran forward, and picked up the head of his Mother and began to cry.

"You could have saved me…" The head said.

Sasuke dropped the head, and screamed as the mangled body stood on it's own, moving towards him completely unnaturally.

"If you had been strong like your brother… you could have saved us all." The corpse of his Father said, as it began to crawl across the floor towards Sasuke.

"No! Get away from me!" Sasuke shouted, his voice as child like as it had been when the massacre took place.

Sasuke turned on his heel, running out of his shattered house. He spun around as he saw all the corpses of the Uchiha clan moving towards him.

"Sasukeeee….." The horde chanted.

"You are worthless, little Brother." A figure said from behind the corpse army.

"Stay back!" Sasuke shouted, running backwards.

"It's due time you face what you weren't strong enough to face… Sasuke" The figured whispered into the wind.

"It's not my fault! It's not my fault! I am not to blame! You are Itachi! I am strong enough.. I killed you! You… will not hold me back!" Sasuke shouted, his body becoming stronger.

"My fault? You foolish little brother… in order for you to learn anything new, you have to forget the past… and forget all you know." Itachi murmured through the shadows.

Sasuke froze in place, his eyes wide. As he stood still, that gnarled hands of the executed Uchiha clan wrapped around him. He stood still, allowing his body to be engulfed with these corpses. He could feel the warm liquid of their blood drenching every inch of his body, but still did not scream.

Sasuke began to push the previous memories all he had known out of his mind. He reopened his eyes, and took in everything again as if it was the first time. His mind searched for one thing… just one small amount of information that he had lost in his childish mind.

'_There has to be something… just one thing…' _Sasuke thought desperately thinking.

Just then, his eyes shot opened. He jumped out of the dog pile of corpses, his feet a good twelve feet into the air. Itachi looked up at his younger brother with mild curiosity. Sasuke landed neatly on a thin piece of wire connecting two houses, feeling his heart aflutter.

"You didn't do this because you hated the leaf… you did this to protect it, didn't you?" Sasuke shouted into the crowd.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered.

"No.. you didn't do this to betray anyone. I don't know what happened… but the clan was going to do something… and you had to do this to…save me." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi did not say anything, but smiled gently.

"Good bye… Little Brother."

The scene began to fade, as the mysterious figure showed up right in front of Sasuke.

"You passed the first trial."

Sasuke stood trembling, his heart racing.

"The second trial is just up ahead." The figure spoke, before vanishing.

'_I have to know now… I have to!' _Sasuke thought early, determination running through him like blood.

Sasuke ran until he reached a door with the lighting symbol etched into the cold marble. Sasuke charged up a Chidori, and smashed through the wall. Just as he broke though, a wave of smoke poured out. Inside the smoke, there were faces, screaming for retribution and hands with gnarled fingers grasping for what was lost. Not looking back, Sasuke sped out of the small hall. The mist bit at his heels and Sasuke felt his skin break, and felt the warm moisture spill down to his feet, staining the stairs with his life supply. With only a couple stairs remaining, Sasuke turned around, and slashed through the tainted mist, his Katana swirling with lightning. Sasuke felt the numbing of his body being emerged in the infected mist. He could feel the scrapping of nails, and hear the gnashing of teeth, so close Sasuke thought maybe he was the one doing that action.

As the mist cleared, Sasuke stood panting. The sound of water falling brought him to his senses. He looked up, seeing that he was underwater. As his lungs burned, as he lunged to the surface. He gasped a lungful amount of oxygen as he looked around. He was at the Final Valley, and he cringed. He looked down into the water, and noticed that he was in his curse mark mode. The burning sensation filled his body as he screamed out in pain, his body doubling over. On the shore, Sasuke saw Sakura. She was with Naruto, who were sharing a passionate kiss.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, rushing forward.

" Fool. She's mine." Naruto murmured, as chains of chakra shot out.

The blue chains latched onto Sasuke's wrists and ankles, pinning him down to the ground. His arms shot upwards, immediately trying to break free from their hold on him. Naruto simply smirked, his Vermillion form still activated. Naruto's lips moved down to Sakura's neck as he sucked gently, earning a respectively loud moan from Sakura.

"Sakura… Please…" Sasuke whimpered, watching as Naruto lay Sakura down to the ground.

It was in that instant that the chains were released, and Sasuke bounded forward. He shot through the air, only to go right through Sakura, as if he didn't exist. A thin layer of mist formed around a nude Sakura and Naruto as they began to make love.

"No… This isn't how it goes! Naruto loves Temari… and Sakura… she doesn't belong to him!" Sasuke shouted into the abyss.

"Oh… Naruto…." Sakura moaned.

"Stop….STOP… Sakura… I love you!" Sasuke shouted, releasing the words he had yet to say to her.

The scene began to dissolve once more, and Sasuke knelt down on one knee, a tear of frustration falling.

'_She's dead… and I never told her those words….'_ Sasuke thought bitterly.

The figure appeared once more. He walked over, and gingerly picked up Sasuke and put him to his feet.

"You have passed. Now… can you handle the truth?" The figure asked.

"Bring it." Sasuke nodded.

The figure released his hood, his long blonde hair flowed gently. His sharp crystal blue eyes locked onto the young Uchiha.

"….Yondamine Hokage!" Sasuke shouted, immediately falling to one his knees.

"Sasuke…I knew this day would come." The man lightly smiled, kneeling down.

"How…" Sasuke asked, his eyes wide.

"Listen to me. When I was the Hokage… I too struggled with the Council, just like most Hokages do. You see… My wife, Kushina was the former host to the Nine Tailed fox. When the council found out she was pregnant, they began to act…odd. They began to seclude her, and I began to know something wasn't right. While I reigned, I did my best to help your Clan… but they were too far gone to help. I knew that something would happen, so I secretly placed a portion of my chakra in this room. If my plan works out, I should be here until they destroy this room. Depending on the person, I change the trials. Naruto came through this room right after he fought you in the Final Valley. He snuck in here to get all the information he could before he left Konoha. I can't say that I blame him for wanting out, after all, after he lost both me and his Mother… Konoha had full control on his life, and they made it Hell." Minato growled lightly, his fists clenching.

"Please… Tell me everything! I am the current Hokage… and I want to change Konoha. I want to make things right…" Sasuke pleaded.

"Itachi was given orders by the Council to destroy your clan…because they were going to start the next Ninja War. Itachi of course did not have to oblige… but he did. He did it to stop the war. Now don't get me wrong… he regretted it. He joined the Akatsuki, and became a secret spy. He asked that you not know this information… for he feared you would attack Konoha." Minato explained.

"You mean to tell me… he did it to protect me?" Sasuke asked.

"In a way yes... for you see, something happened …about seven years before the massacre, the Nine tails was released. Are you want to know the truth of Naruto's suffering?" Minato asked, seeing Sasuke's face drain all color.

"Please… continue." Sasuke nodded.

"The Council moved Kushina away from the village, for her childbirth. As a female Jinchuuriki, you have to worry about the seal breaking during childbirth, because that is the one time that the seal is at its weakest. We had ANBU all over, but right after Naruto was born… we were attacked. A man with an orange mask killed everyone… and then tried to kill Naruto, who was only a minute old. I was able to save Naruto do to my Flying Thunder God technique…but the masked man was able to release the Nine tails… and ultimately was the cause of my death. I had to seal away the Nine tails, costing me my life… and Kushina died because of the extraction. The man had taken control of the Kyuubi, to destroy Konoha. I… could not defeat him. He was…too quick, even for Konoha's Yellow Flash. The best I could do was make him retreat. He still lives… I am sure. That is why I sealed the Nine tails into Naruto… I knew he would need all the strength in the world to save the world." Minato explained.

"Who… who was the masked man?" Sasuke probed.

"Uchiha, Madara." Minato spat out.

"He…" Sasuke started but was unable to finish his sentence.

"He helped Itachi kill the clan… but Itachi and him did not agree. Madara wants war…Madara wants the world to be killed… Itachi, he had hope for a new world… one without so much violence." Minato explained further.

"Naruto… knows all of this?" Sasuke pressed.

"Yes." Minato replied.

"How do you know all of this?" Sasuke asked, his tone suspicious.

"That… I cannot tell you. I couldn't tell Naruto either. I have my ways…" Minato said as he began to flicker.

"It's about time for me to go. I have set amounts of chakra set up for each person. I think you know what you need to… for now." Minato quickly said.

"I… Yes" Sasuke replied in a whisper.

"Good. Don't you ever tell anyone about what you know… keep it inside of you… and let it change you and help you. And… remember… Keep your friends close… but your enemies closer." Minato said as he faded away, and Sasuke was transported back into the Mansion.

Sasuke stood in the room, tears falling down his face. He had been such an idiot… and now it was time to make up for all of these years lost in vain.

"I won't let you win… Madara Uchiha… or you Council…" Sasuke growled deep in his throat as he jumped out the window, his Sharnigan activated once more.

"You will all learn your place!" Sasuke whispered fiercely, as he mind began to work.

~~ Alright! There we go… the next chapter we will return to Suna… so just hold on!~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	16. Battle Preperations

~~ So… I see that everyone liked my latest update! That's nice to read ^_^. Honestly, it was fairly difficult to write, seeing as Sasuke was the main character… but never fear. We're back to Suna, and ready to kick some butt~~ (=^_^=)

The sun had risen to it's highest peak of the day and the heat rose to an almost unbearable level. Naruto sighed, as he wiped off a few droplets of sweat that began to fall behind his neck. He was in a bind. Time was truly in the matter of essence, and with every second that passed by while Naruto tried to come up with the appropriate team arrangements, the closer Gaara was to his fate. A fate that Naruto would stop, no matter what. The real problem was, he didn't know if the Akatsuki would attack Suna again, while he was gone. He had to allow a fair amount of Man power to stay, but he needed a really strong team.

As Naruto pondered this matter, he stood in the Kazekage mansion, his back to the awaiting Shinobi that stood behind him. With a deep sigh, Naruto turned around.

"Okay. I think I have figured out the best strategy. I will be leading a team consisting of Hyuga Hinata, Sabuko Temari, and Haruno Sakura. We will be the ones heading for the retirval of Gaara. If I call for reinforcements, that team will be lead by Hatake Kakashi, with the following members being: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choiji. I will need the following teams to be on the constant look out over Suna. Mitarshi Anko, you can create your own teams. You will be in charge of the defense of Suna. Do not let one fucking Aktasuki member in this village, no matter what the cost!" Naruto ordered, his eyes blue eyes ablaze.

"While I am gone, Kankuro will still be in charge as the Kazekage. I know he will protect this village with his life. This is no longer just a mission. This is a duty that we must fulfill, even if every single one of us dies. We all knew the risks when we chose to become Shinobi. If there is an enemy that is too difficult to handle, call in reinforcements. Your team is your support system. I will not take failure, not from this. I want everyone to put in more than 100%... I want everyone to put in 300%." Naruto ordered, as he began to dismiss everyone.

"How on Earth can we do that?" Ino asked, her eyes wide.

"100% to yourself, to your motivation and to your own strengths and weaknesses. 100% to your team to be corporative and willing to sacrifice your needs to protect someone else, and final 100% to the code of the Shinobi." Naruto finished, as he walked out the doors, the three women chosen for his team following right at his heels.

"You have to be curious why I choose you three. My reasoning is rather simple. You see, we will need someone to be able to keep a watch out for our enemies. Hinata, your Byakugan will be the main too for that. We will have to rush, so there won't be time to be as careful as we should be. Sakura, I have no idea what could possibly happen. I don't even really know if my body is back to 100% after that attack with the explosion and the poison. We will need to have a skilled medical Ninja with us, and also one with clear critical thinking. Temari, you have to fight with me for the reasons that we talked about. I can't have you on some other team, not knowing if you're going to get killed or not." Naruto explained quickly, as they began to run out of the gate of Suna, towards where Gaara would be taken.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Sakura asked, as her feet began to glow blue to allow for a quicker speed.

"I have a clue. Their old base was located in the land of rivers. I believe they have moved their location to the small and remote village of Amekagure. The village is a huge mystery, and often remains beneath the radar of the main villages. However, Gaara has had me watch over this village for quite some time, and I have seen their new leader. I don't know who he is, or what strengths he possesses, except for the Rinnegan and that he is part of the Akatsuki. We are heading there first, because that is the most likely area that the new Akatsuki hide out to be located at." Naruto finished, increasing his speed slightly.

"What on earth could they planning? They think that you are dead Naruto. That would mean that their original plan had to have been scratched." Temari murmured, picking up the pace as well.

"Naruto, you better slow down. We have a long journey, and if you keep pushing yourself like you are, you will not make it." Sakura shouted, pushing to keep up.

"I don't have a choice Sakura! Gaara could be getting extracted soon, and I have to save him! There isn't time to waste, not even one second!" Naruto shouted back, launching off a branch nearby so quickly, it splintered.

"You're still going to get exhausted eventually, even with your uncanny stamina." Sakura argued back.

"Look, I don't have a choice Sakura! I will do whatever it takes to save Gaara. If I have to die for him, so be it! I will not let him die… I won't allow it! You don't know everything that he has done for me! He has been there for me, through everything! I am his best friend, his right hand man. If I just let him get taken away… what type of friend am I? Look. In Suna, we're different. We changed up the Ninja rules. You see, we followed Kakashi's thoughts. To succeed in a mission, but to sacrifice one of your comrades means that there is really nothing gained! We don't sacrifice anyone… for the sake of anything! Gaara… he did what he thought was best to save the Village… and now, I have to do what I think is best to save him!" Naruto shouted, his eyes turning crimson.

"I know that Naruto! I got it! But look, it's going to take two days no matter how you slice it, unless we can catch them before the reach their own village." Sakura sighed, her gloved hands on her hips.

"We are a day behind them! If you keep on making us stop, we'll never catch up!" Hinata shouted angrily, her translucent eyes squinting.

Everyone on the team stopped, and looked at the usually quiet Hinata with wide eyes, their mouths falling to the floor.

"Stop gawking at me like I'm using the Sexy Jutsu or something. Naruto is right Sakura. Just because you and I will have a hard time keeping up, doesn't mean there's a damn thing wrong with trying to hurry. For God's sake Sakura, the more we talk, the more time we're losing. Gaara needs us now. And I swear, if you keep intervening, I will beat the living shit out of you." Hinata growled, her fists clenched.

"Whoa… Everyone just calm down…" Temari said, seeing a vain pop out in Sakura's forehead.

"Shut the hell up Hinata! Why do you care so much?" Sakura shouted at Hinata, her fists clenched.

"Ooo, Just shut the fuck up Sakura!" Hinata shouted, her eyes beginning to shimmer.

"Hinata, calm down." Naruto ordered, never seeing her so worked up.

"No! Why should we have to have a reason to care about our Kazekage? Remember that Sakura? He's OUR Kazekage now. You should want to do everything in your power to save him… and to allow those who can to do so without any restrictions! And, anyone who tries to intervene with this mission is almost as bad as the enemy." Hinata said, her voice lowered but still strong.

"I think there's more to it than that! Um, hello! Naruto put me on this team to be the clear thinker. Someone has to be." Sakura shot back, with a jolt of her crossing arms.

"Stop trying to analyze me. I'm not some type of advanced medical equation." Hinata glared, as she began to run off to where Gaara ought to be.

"Hinata, wait up!" Naruto shouted, cursing slightly under his breath.

'_Damnit, she's gotten fast.' _Naruto thought, as he taped into a bit of his own Kyuubi Chakra to push forward. He had to reach her before she did anything stupid.

With that boost, Naruto was quickly able to reach Hinata, who had tears streaming down her unblinking eyes and flowing into the wind behind her.

Naruto stole a glance to see Temari and Sakura still a bit behind.

"Hinata, look I know you want to reach Gaara, but please don't overexert yourself." Naruto spoke gently, not breaking his pace.

"Naruto, I can't explain why I feel this urgency, but I will be find. Anko taught me a lot of stuff when I was her student exclusively. Tsunade had me going on secret missions behind the Council's back. I am a Jounin rank myself, although it was never recorded. I have more power than you can imagine, so don't you worry about me. I am also stocked up on a ton of battle pills. I will not fall so easily, Naruto." Hinata shared, picking up the pace slightly.

"Just let me do one thing for you." Naruto asked, casting a glance to her, who looked at him with curiosity.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Give me your hand." Naruto said as he held out his.

"…Okay." Hinata nodded after a few seconds.

Naruto enclosed her fingers in a tight hold, and closed his eyes in concentration. Hinata gasped as she felt what felt like a minor surge of electricity to surge through her vains. It slightly ached, but the effects were addicting. She felt light as a feather and as if she had just woken up from a long slumber.

"What is this…" Hinata questioned, casting her eyes to the twin foxes one black and one white that began to circulate between Naruto and Hinata's enclosed hands.

"I'm transferring chakra to you." Naruto murmured, concentrated on not sending a perfect balance of human and Kyuubi chakra to her.

"But…." Hinata watched.

"No. There is no buts. My chakra reserves are much more intensified than yours. This seal will only be able to restore your chakra to full power three times. So, please use them carefully." Naruto instructed as the two foxes sunk into her wrist, causing a Ying Yang seal to appear.

"How to I activate them?" Hinata asked, curiously.

"Can you feel a reserve that seems distant?" Naruto pressed, as he jumped onto a higher branch.

"Yes…" Hinata responded.

"Then focus your chakra onto it. The seal will open. Like I said, only three times." Naruto grinned lightly, launching onto the next branch.

"Any other surprises?" Hinata smiled.

"Just one." Naruto grinned, as he did a hand sign, and a small orange fox with nine tails popped onto Hinata's shoulder.

"Hey there." The Miniature fox roared lightly.

"What is this?" Hinata asked, her eyes wide.

"A miniature Kyuubi. He has no chakra so don't worry. I know you're going to go off on your own way, so he'll watch over you so I can protect you." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you… Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered as Naruto stopped, allowing Hinata to carry on without the others.

~~ R&R. Main battle next update!~~


	17. The Beginning Of The End

~~ Hey there everyone! I don't have a whole lot to say about this chapter, except that I apologize for the delay. I'm not going to lie, battle scenes are really hard to me to write… but hopefully, you'll all enjoy it just the same!~~

Naruto rested, as the two other female Shinobi caught up to him. His sharp eyes watched far off into the distance as Hinata surged forward, away from the group.

"Don't you die Hinata." Naruto whispered.

"Where's Hinata?" Sakura asked, scanning the area as they began to continue their journey.

"She went on ahead. It's all part of my plan." Naruto replied, unable to hide the pinch of worry he held in his tone.

"Naruto…" Sakura began, but was silenced as Naruto cut her off.

"Do you really think that I could have made the level of Jounin if I thought the way I used to? I have a plan, and as it may look like I'm sacrificing Hinata for the sake of the team's stability, I am not. There's a lot you don't know… so don't interfere." Naruto finished, as he jumped off the branch as it split under the intensity of his speed.

"This is odd." Naruto stopped suddenly, as Temari and Sakura burst right past him.

"What is it?" Temari asked, seeing Naruto tense up.

Naruto did not respond, but picked up a small silver pendent that was laying on the ground. The pendant was in the shape of a shooting star. Naruto had given this to Gaara on a leather strap for a bracelet when he first joined Suna, and Gaara never took it off. What was odd, was that it would be laying here like this… as if Gaara had taken it off for Naruto to find while on the route to rescue him.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, as he put a drop of blood onto his summoning Tattoo.

In a puff of white smoke, a black fox sat. He shook his head, to fluff out the tuft of spiky hair, his three tails wagging anxiously. He looked at Naruto with wide eyes, as his grin spread.

"Master Naruto! What to you need?" Gekko jumped up and down, excited to be summoned.

"Right. Sniff this." Naruto said, holding out the pendant.

Gekko, walked over, and gingerly began to sniff the piece of metal. His nose squinted together.

"I got the scent!" Gekko exclaimed as he began to take off.

The team of three began to race after Gekko.

"It's close. Something must have happened, they didn't make it as far as they should have." Gekko mused, as they reached a clearing.

Naruto quickly dismissed his summon, as he sat on the higher branches, watching Sassori beneath him, with a comatose state Gaara near him.

"Stupid. This whole thing. I'll never make it to the new hideout before this idiot wakes up. I can't really kill him, otherwise his plans will be ruined. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side…" Sassori grumbled, as he stepped out of his shell.

"That's his real form. His shell is a puppet, but it's been having malfunctions according to my resources, so now would be the ideal time for an attack." Naruto mumbled.

"What's the orders?" Temari asked.

"Simple. I'll take him, seeing as I'm the only one immune to his poison attacks. You two get Gaara the fuck out of here, and heal him. There's probably more than just Sassori around here, so just keep on the look out." Naruto instructed.

"Good luck, Naruto." Sakura said seriously, as she and Temari quietly jumped to the other side of the field.

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes, as he took his sharp Katana out of his sheath. He slammed the cutting edge down into the dense branch that he knelt on, his hands beginning to form a series of long and complicated hand signs, that not even the Sharnigan could follow.

"Wind Style, Confinement Jutsu!" Naruto whispered with force.

His hands began to glow purple, as he constricted pure chakra into a thin line. Opening his electric eyes, Naruto began to maneuver the line around the area where he was, and where Sassori was. The line cut went directly between Gaara and Sassori, but moved much too quickly to be seen. As the line made a full circle back to where Naruto was, it flashed brightly.

Sassori gasped, as he was blinded by the engulf of white light. Sassori cringed as he squinted one eye open, trying to see through the light to spot the imposter. As the light faded, Sassori looked around in pure shock. A wall of transparent, but moving chakra created a dome to create a barrier. Sassori planned an attack, and struck against the wall of chakra, falling on his back as the power of the chakra pushed him back.

"Show yourself, you idiot!" Sassori yelled.

"Be careful what you wish for." Naruto's cold voice echoed ghostly off of the walls.

Sassori turned around, to see Naruto walking towards him.

"You! Impossible, you're dead!" Sassori gapped.

"Heh. I don't feel dead." Naruto smirked.

"The others will love to know that the Nine Tails still lives…" Sassori grinned, as he prepared his own body as the puppet that it was for battle.

"Do you really think that you could beat me?" Sassori asked rhetorically, his smirk growing.

"I guess I won't know until I give it a shot!" Naruto smirked, as he crouched low, his battle stance very animalistic.

"Yes… that's it. Let the power of the Demon flow through you. Soon that's all you will be." Sassori mocked.

Naruto cringed, as he felt Sasori's words slice through him like a sharpened Kunai.

"I will shove those words down your throat. You claim to be a member of a group originally created to create peace… and yet, you go around killing people, just because they were selected to be a Jinchuuriki? Who's the real demon now?" Naruto howled, as his eyes grew red.

"Enough of this superfluous chatter. If you're going to be a man, and back up your words, then bring it!" Sassori urged, rushing forward.

Naruto put up his blade, as sparks flew. Naruto held the hold against Sasori, and swung around, kicking Sasori in the gut. Sasori dodged, and quickly retreated to the edge of the field. His hands formed signals on the scroll, as his favorite puppet appeared, the 3rd Kazekage.

"Iron Sand Gathering Assault, Giant Hammer!" Sasori shouted, as he manipulated his iron sand.

Naruto cast a glance to Sakura and Temari who were picking up Gaara. Temari stopped and cast a worried glance to her lover. Naruto gave her a reassuring smile, before he neatly jumped back avoiding the blow.

Naruto and Sasori began to dance, as Sasori delivered relentless blows and Naruto kept up by dodging them. Gaining the right amount of distance, Naruto finally was able to slice through Sasori's puppet using his blade.

"I never thought I would see that one destroyed." Sasori grimaced.

"Never say never." Naruto panted, as he began to sway on the spot. It was hard enough to evade the Hammer, but to do it more than five times had its effects. On top of that, Naruto still wasn't at 100% from the explosion from Deidara.

"It's time I ended this," Sasori motioned, " Performance of 100 Puppets!" Sasori shouted, as 100 puppets appeared from a scroll, all connected by thin lines of pure chakra.

"Prepare for you doom." Sasori grinned, as they began to charge at Naruto.

"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, creating 101 copies of himself.

Naruto jumped back, as he commanded his clones. Each clone had a puppet to take care of. Clones were being destroyed right and left, but so were Sasori's puppets. The clones were just a distraction; Naruto needed some time to create the Jutsu that would end this fight.

Naruto stood perfectly still, focusing his Chakra. From his feet, his chakra surged around him.

'_What is he doing?'_ Sasori thought, unable to get through Naruto's clones and his Puppets without leaving him defenseless.

Naruto opened his eyes, as they began to turn into a deep royal purple. His canines lengthened to just below his chin. His birthmarks became more enhanced, and around his purple eyes, black markings that resembled the black around the Kyuubi's eyes.

"What's this?" Sasori questioned, sensing the immense amount of chakra that Naruto was producing.

"This is my ace in the hole." Naruto grinned, as he dismissed his clones, slashing is way through the rest of the puppets, headed straight to Sasori.

"Impossible!" Sasori exclaimed as he scraped Naruto with his poison, and watched nothing happen.

"Fool! I am immune to your poison!" Naruto shouted, his voice intermixed with the Kyuubi.

"Art Of The Fox, Mindscape Annihilation!" Naruto murmured, as he locked Sasori into the Genjutsu on the Sage Fox.

Sasori looked around the room that now embodied a sewer, with rivers of blood pouring down off the ceilings, flowing around Sasori.

"You are Sasori of the Red Sand. This is every drop of blood you have ever caused to be spilled. Your punishment shall be tenfold!" A voice boomed from the back of the cavern.

Sasori began to run, avoiding the gnarling hands that reached up to drown their murder in the blood that he had caused to be shed. His eyes grew wide, as he saw a small opening. Surging, he jumped forward, thinking that there had been a slight error in Naruto's planning. Oh how wrong he was.

Sasori jumped into the bloodstainded battle field, where the corpses of his parents lay.

"Mother, Father!" Sasori yelled running over.

"How many Mothers or Fathers did you kill… Sasori?" A demonic voice called from somewhere close.

"Stay back!" Sasori shouted.

"That is not possible." Responded the voice.

"Bullshit!" Sasori shouted, as he stood in front of his dead parents.

"You can't escape…yourself." A figure smirked, standing in front of Sasori.

"What are you?" Sasori shouted, sweat dripping down his face.

"I am you. I am all that you are, all the hate you embody and the blood lust you have." The figure chuckled.

"No… I'm me!" Sasori responded, shaking his head.

"No. I am you, you are the one that is not real." The figure laughed, as he threw a Kunai right through Sasori.

"How could this be!" Sasori shouted, falling to his knees, clutching his head.

"You are the true demon." The figure laughed, as he brought up every single person that had fallen at his hands.

"No…" Sasori cried out, seeing the families he had mascaraed.

"NO!" Sasori screamed, as the Genjutsu ended, leaving him in a state of Comatose.

Naruto walked over to the unconscious Akatsuki member, and stomped his foot on Sasori's chest, breaking through his core and killing him instantly.

"The world will always be a better place without people like you in it." Naruto murmured, as he let his Sage mode fade away.

* * *

As he released his chakra dome, he began to walk towards Sakura and Temari were, about fifty meters away. Hinata was not with them, but he figured that she to had a separation mission on her mind.

Sakura knelt to the ground, her hands glowing bright blue. The Kazekage's eyes fluttered gently open, as he grimaced in pain.

"Don't move! Your body is going to need to rest." Temari ordered, picking up her younger brother.

"Temari…. I am proud to… be your brother…" Gaara smiled lightly, before falling back asleep.

Naruto caught up, and smiled at the successful mission. Now all that was awaiting was Hinata, with her recordings of the Akatsuki, her own secret mission. This was a make or break, she would either come back, or would never be seen again.

~~ Thanks for waiting patiently. Until next time!~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	18. ATTENTION READERS

Attention Readers!  
I do believe that I am going to start writing this story again. I've received numerous PMs asking me to do so, and I will. What I need to know, is… Who all is still interested? It's been quite a few months since I've even been on this site. And those PMs were sent quite a long time ago. Review or PM me, and if I reach a certain quota, I will continue with my story.

~Awoken Dreamer~


End file.
